


To Find Peace

by Seriousbusinessplease



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Louis, Beta Niall, Butt Plugs, Desperation, Fivesome, Hurt Louis, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protectiveness, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousbusinessplease/pseuds/Seriousbusinessplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zayn left the band everything goes downhill for the beta Louis. It`s his fault that he left the band and the boys blame him. At least it`s what he thinks.<br/>He can never be good enough although he tries it. He tries it even if he knows he`s worthless.</p><p> <em>"And yes I know it. I know that you blame me that he isn`t here anymore. I fucking know it Liam. Its my fault." His voice resembles a drowning sailor.</em><br/><em>He feels like he`s suffocating. Pressed against the wall everything feels too much.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I blame society

**Author's Note:**

> Please don`t publish this anywhere else.  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can`t believe it but I have somebody who edits this work *yay*. This is the first chapter and the others will follow (I`ve used dashes instead of quotation marks but you`ll see that.).
> 
> Thank you so much for your hard work my lovely beta ❤❤❤.
> 
> Edit 6.8.16: Sorry, sorry, sorry. So my beta suddenly said she could't edit anymore and I'm so fuck*** disappointed. So I warn you that only three chapters are edited and I used dashes instead of quotation marks, so if it's annoying for you don't read.
> 
> I hope I find time and motivation to edit this someday...

In society everything is ruled by alphas. All important things like politics, economy and social reputation. Everything. Of course alphas are the elite. They`re the superior class in society. They are intelligent, calculating and strong.

Their counterpart and the gender which was most common were betas. More or less 70 percent of the population presents as betas. They aren`t as clever or as strong as alphas therefore didn`t get the really important tasks and jobs.  
They are stronger than omegas but aren`t allowed to be inconsistent with alphas.

**Alphas have the last word in everything.**

And finally there exist omegas. **Omegas get cherished.** They need to get loved and guided. It`s their deepest instincts to listen to alphas.  
Their nature tells them to submit to betas and especially to alphas in order to get protected.  
The alphas are obliged to care for omegas. Omegas of course have only few rights thus the alpha or beta in charge can decide for them. If an omega isn`t bonded, their parents make their decisions or a so called “alpha in duty”.  
Omegas aren`t allowed to take jobs in government and mostly are held at home. It is of course important…

Louis throws the paper to the ground unable to read further. But the white paper only softly drifts to the carpet which angers him even more.  
What fucking bullshit. In their society omegas often were treated like pets or toys. They were like things nothing more than cattle to breed and raise pups. It wasn`t as bad as in the middle age where omegas didn`t have any rights at all but nonetheless: This was simple discrimination.

Blue eyes stare daggers at the innocent paper. It was a page out of the “great book of law”. He had ripped it out of the useless tome.  
Like a thousand times before he thanked god, Buddha and spongebob that he didn`t present as an omega.  
Omegas or alphas presents when they are sixteen to eighteen years old. Now that he was 24 there wasn`t a chance that he would present.  
Both his parents were betas and so the possibility to turn into a rare omega was very slim. Only seven percent were omegas but nonetheless desired by everybody. Yeah desired to fuck into the mattress and command them to lick their feet.

He shudders. In so many books was written the same: It`s alright to treat an omega as property, that they needed to get treated like this but Louis just couldn`t imagine his rights to get taken away from him. Omegas were expected to be meek and nice with soft features. Their alphas or better their owners expected them to wear collars. At this thought his hand lifts automatically to his neck and he swallows.

_So happy to be a beta._

In their band there were two alphas and two betas which was the perfect mix. Harry and Liam mustn`t decide for Niall or himself which would look quite different if they were omegas.

“I wish I was an alpha,” He didn`t realize that he said the words out loud until a low chuckle sounds out of the corner.  
Harry lifts himself of a couch and slowly strides in Louis direction. Louis can`t help but notice how elegant he is. Soft brown curls frame his sapphire eyes and red lips.

“Don`t say that Lou. Alpha and beta rights are quite similar so you don`t have to worry.” He wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulls him closer. _Why does Harry need to be this touchy_ , Louis wonders. He stiffens as he feels Harry`s nose bury in his hair. He was really touchy.

“I get that you alphas feel grabby and protective of betas and omegas but”” Louis makes a little spin and leaves the strong arms which somehow felt really good,  
“but take Niall for your little cuddling sessions.”  
Louis tries to ignore the hurt look in Harry`s eyes. Every other alpha wouldn`t back down and try to hug Louis again but Hazza was way to mindful not to see that today Louis hadn`t a cuddle-me-to-death phase.  
In the last time he never had this phase.

“Niiii, Lou doesn`t want to cuddle. Now you must be his replacement.” Harry jokes to make the tense feelings which are about to build up go down.

Niall, the other beta in their band looks lazily up from his book. He lies it down next to the couch and opens his arms. A big smile plasters itself on his lips and he looks like the most beautiful person on earth.  
“Come here Hazza. Let me take care of you.” Happy, Harry melts into Niall`s hug and smells at his throat. For a little moment Niall’s eyes widen before he relaxes and places a hand in Harry`s curls playing with it.

Louis takes his time and looks around their room. One side was equipped with a four meter glass front which tints everything in a soft orange light. The room was furnished pretty modern with a plasma TV and large seating accommodation. Everything in the colours of dark to light blue which match perfectly Niall`s eyes.  
_Yeah look everywhere but at the couple._ He tries not to bite his lip, tries not pick at the sleeves of the too big pullover he was wearing.

 

 _You`re jealous Louis_. No I am not. _You want to be as carefree as Niall._ No I`m ok. _But you are the one to blame._ Yes, totally right. Louis tries to ignore the truths the little voice whispers most of the time in his ear, infiltrates his thoughts with evil.  
Sadly in this one point he completely agrees.

IT IS HIS FAULT.

“Hey let me cuddle with you.” the other alpha suddenly comes into the room, right behind Louis. He lifts his arm as to glide his hand through Louis fringe but stops himself in the process.  
His eyes flicker for a short moment to Louis` eyes who does everything to act as normal as possible. Truth to be told it felt like a slap in the face. _Worthless._  
Liam relaxes as he sees Louis indifferent mimic.  
“But unfortunately we have a show in a hour, so we need to drive to the stadium.” he continues.  
“Yeahh we will rock it.” princess Niall announces. At the earnest spoken words even Louis mood lightens. He loves to perform.

“Do you all want to meet afterwards? We could all watch Supernatural and make popcorn.” Harry says and his face lits up.

 

“I wish you fun guys but I`m out.” Louis says and slaps himself (in his mind of course) for the utterly destroyed look on Harry`s face. On the other side it`s Louis full right to decline the offer so he shouldn`t feel worried. _And guilty._

“What? Do you have any plans?” Liam furrows his brows. He looks skeptic and probably feels himself right now like the alpha who needs to know every single detail of their lives. Louis feels sorry for the omega Liam will claim in the future.

Instead of giving a comment full of sass and irony he only rolls his eyes and turns to the door.  
“Yeah Liam I have plans.”  
“And what do you want to do after the concert?” Maybe Louis should have noticed the bite to the tone.  
Instead Louis patience snaps and sadly his mouth gets the better of him. He says the truth.

“I’m gonna go to a fucking party and bang a beta or an omega.”  
That was definitely the wrong way to convey the message because in the next second Liam has him shoved against a wall and growls deep in his throat. His normally chocolate brown eyes flash dangerously silver.  
And for the first time in months Louis feels something similar to fear. Liam is on full alpha mode.

Strong hormones pour out of him and if Louis was an omega he would already bare his neck and beg for forgiveness right now. ‘But I`m no omega’ he thinks bitterly and tries to overcome the impact of all the alphaness.  
He ignores the painful feeling at the back of his head were it knocked against the wall.  
“You will not talk again with that voice, do you hear me.”, it`s an alpha command. A gift from mother nature to keep omegas under control. To make them pliant.  
But on Louis it has the opposite effect. He snaps out of his daze and shoves Liam off.

“You won`t and never will decide in which voice I speak to you, Liam Payne. I`m neither your bitch nor your omega. Don`t ever forget that I have a free will of my own and when the day comes you will have power over me, is the day I kill myself.” He speaks with such venom in his voice and the hatred literally drips out of him. His own eyes flash in a bright blue. But he can`t stop. He fucking can`t take it.

He knows deep down Liam was only the trigger but he is just so unhappy. Unhappy that he isn`t an alpha, that society dictates who you can be and who you can`t.

I blame society but society is too big and Liam is the poor person who is at the wrong time at the wrong place.  
“You and your ‘I`m the alpha almighty’ fuss make me sick. You aren`t powerful and I fucking hate you and all your guts.” Why can`t he stop? He`s desperate. “And yes I know it. I know that you blame me that he isn`t here anymore. I fucking know it Liam. _Its my fault_.” His voice resembles a drowning sailor.

 

He feels like he`s suffocating. Pressed against the wall. Everything feels too much. It is cold noooo it is hot, or is it….? _All you`re fault._ All my fault. _You are pathetic._ I am pathetic. _You had no right to speak to Liam like that…_ No I had no right. He`s right when he never wants to see me again.

Louis doesn`t want to see the hate in Harry`s and Niall`s eyes. They were the whole time alarming quiet. Probably disgusted by Louis.

Louis doesn`t take into account that Liam had released his collar.  
Too hot.  
Too cold.  
He goes out of the room. Out of the beautiful furnished room. Blind to the shaken persons he leaves behind.

That was the day Louis had his first break down. The day he admits to himself that he is worth nothing. The day he acknowledges that the world doesn`t care about him and therefore he doesn`t care about the world.  
But it was also first day he created a new Louis Tomlinson. A person with a smile that never reaches his eyes, a person who tried everything to hide the broken beta who was left behind.

§§§

The door falls shut. It`s not with an angry loud bang nevertheless it feels like somebody ripped his heart out of his chest. Not somebody but Louis. Harry feels like crying. He wants to curl into a tight ball on the ground and never see anyone again.

But he doesn`t do that. On the one hand because he knows that he needs to be strong for Niall who looks devasted and confused.  
Harry suspects his angel didn`t notice how Louis has changed over the past few month. Something is slowly eating him away and up until this moment Harry could only guess what`s bothering Louis.  
Now he`s sure. And it isn`t Liam who`s the problem. It`s neither him nor Niall.

“He thinks that he`s the reason Zayn left.” he says into the deathly silence.

To speak the words out loud donsn’t help. They have a concert in less than forty minutes but in their state of mind it will be horrible.

“Fuck. I suspected it`s something like that. Louis seriously believes that we hate him.” Liam who faced the door up until now turns around. Niall shakes in Harrys arms and Harry wonders why the little beta started shaking when he looks up and looks at Liams face.

He never in their five years saw him crying. Liam was their pillar in the storm. The one with nerves out of steel. The whole picture was just so wrong. Harrys arm tighten around Niall and he murmurs soft nothings into his neck. If Ni was an omega it would be so much easier to calm him down. He just could press one of the omega spots or use his alpha voice.

 _But he isn`t Harry and it doesn`t matter how much you desire it, he never will be yours._ Deep down he knew that neither Niall nor Louis would suddenly turn into an omega. Louis` personality was the complete opposite and his features weren`t as soft as omega ones.

Niall however could positively be an omega if he weren`t as slim and bony. Omegas often had some curves and a little fat because they could carry pups and needed the resources during their heats.

Harry didn`t intend to let his mind wander that far but he couldn`t help it. He sometimes wishes Niall and Louis were his. If omega or beta. Hell even if they were alphas he still would love them.

While Liam silently cried and Harry felt helpless Niall had similar problems.  
He didn`t know what just happened. Lou thinks that they were mad at him because Zayn left the band?  
“But that doesn`t make any sense” Niall mumbles without a voice.  
Zayn left out in his own free will. Sure he and Louis were mostly the ones who had arguments and quarrels in the weeks before he left but Zayn would never be as childish and leave because he argued with Louis.

It didn`t make sense. There must be another reason. He looks helpless at Harry as if the alpha would know all answers to his problems. He didn`t dare to look to Liam again. The devasted alpha triggered something deep down. Something that wasn`t good.

 _It doesn`t make sense, because there is another reason._ There was the voice again. Sometimes he didn`t hear it weeks or even months but since Zayn left it occurred much more often.  
_Maybe you`re the reason._  
And intense.  
_Isn`t it always you._  
And it didn`t stop.  
_They`re all unhappy because you can`t control yourself._  
It wouldn`t shut up.  
You made Liam blame himself and you will be the one who let them break up.  
Shut up, shut up just shutuppshutupshutup.  
I know it`s my fault, always always always.

“Ni calm down.” He feels himself pulled against a strong chest, enveloped in the strong alpha scent of Liam and Harry. He didn`t even know that Liam moved to their couch.

“I`m sorry angel.”, Liam begins and slowly strokes his back, “I shouldn`t have lost my composure. I know that this would upset you.”

“Why haven`t you told me that Lou blames himself. I didn`t even know that something was wrong.” his voice sounds hoarse but he tries to focus on something else. He won`t cry. Betas do not cry.

“Shhh angel. We didn`t want to upset you.”, says Harry. At his words Niall`s head snaps up. A painful crack sounds through the room.  
“You knew too?”, his eyes are big and his mouth is slightly parted.  
“And you didn`t think to inform me of what is happening in our band!?”

Suddenly very uncomfortable he pushes Liam`s and Harry`s arms away and stands up. “That is so typical for alphas. They think just because we are betas they have more power and we aren`t worth to get informed.”

Harry and Liam both flinch at the harsh words but instead of sorting out the misunderstanding with a thorough talk, their alpha genes takes over.

“We aren`t obliged to tell you that and we weren`t even sure ourselves Niall.” Liams voice held a threatening undertone, he feels his blood starting to boil.  
He should teach the beta some manners but before he can grab Niall and lay him over his knees, Harry takes action.

“Calm down Liam. Don`t you see. Your scaring him.”  
And really, Niall had taken a step back and ducked his head. All anger disappearing and all left is nothing but his normal caring-self.  
He reaches to Niall and pulls him closer. Ignores the resistance and how Niall tries to pull away.

“I`m sorry Niall. I am so sorry. But Louis just behaved weird all these weeks and today he literally screamed at us that he is the most horrible person in life and I just want to protect him. He doesn`t deserve to think that…I wanted to protect you, please understand that.”

For a few unbearable and silent moments it`s completely quiet but he finally feels the strong pheromones of the beta vanish and a delicate hand strokes his back.

“I understand Liam. I understand and I`m sorry, too.” his voice sounds tired. “Now we should concentrate on the concert and afterwards we need to talk about Lou. We all know that he isn`t the reason Zayn decided to leave the band and we need to let him know it.”

With a last stroke he leans back and looks up to Liam. “Let`s show him how much we love him.” His smile is soft, his eyes shine in an unnatural blue but also show all the love.

Liam doesn`t believe he deserves it.

§§§


	2. Slowly breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that sometimes my thoughts are a bit jumpy.
> 
> So if you have any questions just ask :)
> 
> Thanks Angel for editing this:)

Louis can`t think, he just can`t. What had he done? He didn`t intent to yell at Liam. No. He didn`t intent to lose his composure. No.  
_Then what the fuck was I doing?_ He runs out of the hotel and runs and runs along the streets.

It`s dark so nobody notices him. It`s cold. At least he thinks it`s cold but at the same time he feels frightening numb.  
He didn`t intend to tell them everything. He wanted to stay strong and pretend he didn`t notice their stares in his back.

Didn`t notice how the two alphas would whisper. _Probably talking about you and your stupid fuck up._ He sniffs but doesn`t cry. He never cries.

He doesn`t stop running even if he can`t breathe anymore.  
Half a year ago everything was alright. Zayn was his best mate.  
From the beginning they had a mutual understanding.

If Louis` sass would get the best of him Zayn would calm him down. When his sister died he would let Louis, the strong eighteen year old beta, cry and would tell nobody a word.

_He was Louis` world and he thought he was Zayn`s._

But then Zayn started to leave after, without a reason and then they started to quarrel. At first Louis tried to remain calm, he tried to talk to Zayn but it seemed as if Zayn knew all the right points to provoke Louis.

He left.

 _He left because it wasn`t his music style_ , Louis tried to reason with himself.

But at the same time he knew that sounded just fake. Nobody would leave their long time best friends, their lovers, their childhood….  
I have to come to terms with it. But he didn`t in the past and doesn`t now.

He slows down. One hand above his heart, gripping tightly at his shirt. He kneels down and bends his knees.  
“It just hurts so much!” he yells and before he can stop himself he begins to cry. He tries to throttle the sounds but that just hurts his throat.

It gets worse and worse, while Louis who was kneeling in an alleyway in the dark night, can`t handle it anymore.

After ten minutes the thoughts haven`t stopped, so he stands up. His knees wiggle but he ignores it. He needs a distraction.

He goes around the corner and sees the entry of a night club. _Perfect._ Hadn`t he said to Liam that he would fuck a beta or omega. Or both.

He should just do that.  
At the entry he doesn`t need to wait. Of course not. He`s Louis fucking Tomlinson.  
He just goes straight to the dance floor. And then danced his problems away.

He tries to forget himself. Body`s wrap around his, hands wander to his hips and even if a little warning bell rings in his ear he just continues.

After hours of dancing he feels a little bit better and a bit disgusted that he let all this people touch him.

“Hey beauty, what are you doing here alone?, a deep voice makes itself clear. When Louis looks up he sees a blonde boy with brown eyes and a beaming smile in front of him.  
_There’s my fuck for the night._

“I`m just having a little fun.” he says and smiles back. _Let him flirt a bit._

The guy chuckles. “Yes I`ve seen that much. You`ve been dancing a while. Wanna have a drink?” no name guy asks and points in the direction of the bar.  
“Drinks and a sexy smile for free? It`s a pleasure.” Louis pushes trough the dancing bodies and sits down on a stool.

“I`m Ru.” the guy says after he sits down himself.  
“Louis” Louis mentions and orders two shots. While the barkeeper smiles at him she ignores Ru completely.

He can understand that people appreciate him because he`s famous but that doesn`t mean she has to ignore his companion.  
“Wow, she`s rude.” he says and drinks his shot and ignores the burn in his throat.

“That`s ok. She doesn`t matter anything to me.” That’s somehow a bit weird. But who`s he to complain.

“Is everything ok Louis?” Ru suddenly says. Ok nope that’s weird. But before he can lift one eyebrow or open his mouth Ru continues.  
“You look like you just cried.” Oh. Louis`eyes widen slightly and his hand taps against his thigh. And suddenly he doesn`t want to stay strong anymore. Fine why not tell everything this stranger. He won`t ever see him again.

“My best friends hate me…” he begins and can feel a tear forming at the corner of his eye.

And then he talks and talks and talks.

And maybe, just maybe he learns that sometimes it`s better to tell somebody your worries instead of letting it eat you away.

§§§

“I cannot even convince myself”. He sighs and shakes his head. Breaking eye contact with his mirror-self. _It`s disgusting._ I’m disgusting. Louis clenches his fist and bites his lip.

“Louis, are you in here?” he hears a voice. No, not a voice but his voice. Harry he thinks and he feels his mood lift a little bit. Harry… his Harry. No, not his. Never his.

It`one week after their fight. And it slowly but surely gets worse.

“Yeah, sorry I just went to the toilet” Louis replies and leaves the small room. He steps around the corner and as soon as his eyes meet Harry`s he smiles. Not a real smile. No all his smirks and laughs even his once famous sappy jokes ended a long time ago.

Now it was all pretending and fake. Louis former self erased due to his stupidity.

“You know, we should go onstage. The lads are waiting and the show starts in about…” he briefly looks at his watch and Louis can`t help himself but admire Harrys long lashes. “…ten minutes” Harry finishes and lifts his head. He looks into Louis` eyes a little bit longer than necessary and suddenly a small frown spreads across his features.

Louis breath hitches and he breaks eye contact. Did Harry see his red eyes. No that can’t be. He sees how Harry opens his mouth to say something but in that moment the door behind him opens and the other lads are coming in.

“Here are you.” Liam says, “ we searched for you like twenty minutes Louis. Come on the fans are waiting.” He doesn`t need to say more. It´s for the fans. Their fans.

HIS fans Louis thinks and he notices how he relaxes a bit. It may sound childish but he really, really loves their fans. Without them he would be nothing.

He knows that without them he would`ve broken a long time ago. Without their support he would lose the rest of himself.

Louis Tomlinson would be a shell.

But the fans support him, push him to do his best and even fight for him. Like the one time his voice got massive critic.

He doesn`t deserve to be in one direction. He would drag them down.

Nobody can drag me down truly suits me Louis thinks darkly.

But unfortunately he knows that isn`t right. He knows he has the weakest voice of them. He knows that the critics are justified. He` s a nuisance, he doesn`t deserve the guys who now stand in front of him and all searched for him together instead of just sending the staff.

And deep down Louis knew it would just be a matter of time before even they would get convinced that they would be better off without him. That they didn`t need him.

“…friends and rock this house?” Niall grabs Louis` hands and pulls Louis with him through the door. Practically skipping in the direction of the stage. At the first contact Louis had flinched but know he relaxes in the firm hold of Niall`s grip.

“Hey guys, wait!” Harry shouts behind them and comes running in their direction. The alpha smiles and it reaches his eyes and shows the little dimples. He`s just so beautiful.

Liam is next to him and together they finally reach the stage. And suddenly Louis just knows that he will make it through the night.

The fans are waiting on the other side of the big black separation thingy.

They`re all waiting for one direction and Louis will not let them down. He owes them so much. And before he can overthink it he turns around, a sneaky smirk on his face and says:  
“ Let`s do this guys.”

And without paying attention to the slightly wondering faces of his bandmates he takes the last step forward and begins to shine in the bright lights of the stage. For a moment he just stops and enjoys the explosive applause and crying of the fans. Hears the light footsteps from his friends who follow him on stage.

Enjoys the hand on his shoulder, enjoys how Harry, yes he just knows it`s Harry, leans forward. His hair brushes softly against his neck and he hears the whispered words from him, which accompany him the whole show. Words which are only meant for Louis and conjure a beaming smile on his face and warm feeling in his heart.

His eyes snap open. He had dreamed again. Just a short daydream how it would occur more often than not these days. He didn`t step with a bright smile on stage, Harry hasn`t spoken these sweet words in Louis` ear and Louis definitely will not feel any warmth in his heart.

He want to laugh because it`s just so pathetic.

This whole situation is pathetic.  
So with a mere look over his shoulder he ensures that all the lads are there. Niall had let go of his hands and waits patiently for…

Yeah for what? That Louis will take the lead like he had done in most of their concerts? Waiting for a half assed Louis-joke or an encouraging comment?

But even if he looks in Niall`s eyes, sees the expectation and something more, something Louis can`t put his finger on, he just can`t act in this moment and force himself to say something which would resemble the old Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson a few month ago.

“Let`s go onstage and rock this night.”, says Liam instead and Louis is truly happy that he isn`t “found out”.

That the lads will never find out that something is more wrong with Louis. And before his thoughts will wander again the other three cross the line. Cross the line between backstage and the spotlight where they belong to.

Louis follows them but not without seeing the missing spot. The spot where normally another person would stand. One of his best friends. But now Zayn is missing. He`s missing and it`s Louis` fault.

§§§

“Sooooo…… How do you feel with your new single released?.” The voice of the interviewer is sweet. To sweet and just contrived.

A big bright grin on her face and the next moment she flicks her hair behind her shoulders and leans slightly forward to reveal her deep neck. Or her breasts which seem to fall out at any moment now.

“ We all worked really hard for this one. We wanted to make it a bit different. Slightly change the style and the beat to adapt it to our style, to our personalities.” Liam answers with his calm and mature voice.

“Ahhhhhh yeah, now that there are only four of you so much has changed, right?”

And isn`t it just so obvious that blondie didn`t even listen to what Liam just said, probably not even heard one of their new songs.

She doesn`t want to know how the four of them put so much effort in their new single to value each one of their personalities, to show that they`re much more mature than five years ago.

No boobie-blondie just is one of these interviewers who thirst for a story, in this case the scandal with Zayn.

“No, we wanted to show that we grow with every gig and the help of our amazing fans. That the music means everything to us.” , Louis blurts out without the ability to stop himself.

He knows that management shows him a disapproving look from the side and there`ll be a lecture later on but why the fuck do they smile every fucking interview and just let themselves be handled like fucking idiots who can be asked every-fucking-thing.

But all this doesn`t help and instead of blondie being offended or at least surprised her eyes are now focused Louis. _Shit._

He tried to be quiet during the interview, throwing a joke here and there but didn`t want to answer to any of these questions. Because then he would have to lie and smile. Lie and smile. Lie and smile.

“Ohhhhhh….” BB (Boobie-Blondie) says.  
“So. Louis I think the fans would like to know what happened between you and Zayn.” And can anybody be more direct. Just rub salt into the wound.

He feels how his mates slightly stiffen. Imperceptible to anyone but Louis. He feels how his hands become sweaty. He doesn`t want to answer. He doesn`t.

Maybe he could just run out of this room and never come back. Or say that BB has no right to ask him that question and instead should buy a brain. But Louis Tomlinson is pliant.

“I am really happy that we were with Zayn in a band for five years and I would have nothing changed in this amazing time. And yeah it`s really sad that we aren`t in a band anymore but I believe that Zayn made the right decision and we can stay friends. He is a really amazing lad and he will always be a brother to us.” That is his answers.

An answer he had repeated in front of the mirror so that his face wouldn`t show a grimace.  
The first hundred times he could watch how the corner of his mouth twitched.

He now hopes that BB doesn`t notice that he (in fact) hadn`t answered her question. And luckily this time it comes pretty convenient that Boobie doesn`t seem to own a brain.

“Ahh….wonderful. And what`s with Liam and Harry? Wasn`t Zayn your boyfriend?” And that question just isn`t allowed to get asked so management does one time something right and intervenes. They request politely for a change in topics.

Everybody is a little on edge after that and Louis knows that he`s the reason.  
But after ten more minutes of chitchat or shit-chat and at least twenty-six more of her ahhhhhs and ohhhhhhs they`ve finished with the agonizing interview.

The beta tries to stay calm and tries to walk out with slow and firm movements instead of just running away. Because really, that is the only thing he wants know.

He can feel the three pairs of eyes boring in his back while they walk out of the big building and enter the limo which waits for them. Luckily there are no fans.

“So we should talk about what happened during our interview.” Liam begins to question as soon as he closes the door.

The problem is, he doesn`t ask if they should talk about it , because no thanks, Louis rather forgets all.  
Neither meant Liam that they talk together, because they all know that Louis couldn`t shut up… So yeah it`s his fault that he has an opinion.

I so fucking hate management and their rules about not being your true self.

“Li, you sound as if Louis told her our biggest secret.” Harry interjects and casually puts a hand on Louis knee, who stiffens at the touch.  
He hopes Harry doesn`t notice.

“Harry you cannot defend Louis every time his mouth gets the better of him.” Liam sighs and looks as displeased as an alpha can look. It looks like he wants to say more and even opens his mouth but Louis has had enough.

“I know Liam. I shouldn`t have said that and I am really sorry.”  
I don`t want to be the reason for a discussion. Harry would be on his side and Liam would insist that he`s right and then everybody would get angry and they would shout and…

Nahhhhh. He`s a stupid beta not worth anything at all. In the end it would just be Louis fault that his friends won`t talk to each other.

Liam is startled. He didn`t expect that Louis would just admit that he fucked up. But in the next moment he remembers that lately Louis hardly gives one of his sassy comments or discusses the matter. He sits calm through their meetings with management and nods absentminded.

And that`s definitively a bad sign. Louis hates management and more often than not his mouth won`t shut up. First talk then think.

And now Liam doesn`t know what to do with a compliant Louis. Normally they would argue but it looks like all spirit left Louis.

He opens and closes his mouth. What could he say. It`s not that Louis is HIS beta so he can`t command him to say what worries him.

With an uneasy feeling in his stomach he turns to the other beta in the car, who just watches them all with big blue eyes and pulls him in his arms.

“Niiii, everything is ok.” he whispers in his ear. Even if Niall didn`t say a thing he must have felt the tension between him and Louis.

After their fight it just got worse.

He pats his hair to calm the beta (and himself) who`s smiling now and begins to chatter with Harry.

Luckily it lifts the dark mood a bit.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Zayn, Harry and Liam were together...
> 
> Let`s see where this goes.


	3. UNexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read it before I post it I always see so many faults and somehow the rhythm is not always right. So I hope during this story I improve my writing skills a bit.  
> Have fun xx
> 
> **This is edited.**

Later that night when they`re all back in the hotel and Liam made sure that his two betas were safely in a hotel room he did the one thing he would do when he felt lost. He called Zayn.  
He typed number after number in his phone, memorized after hundreds of calls.

If Lou would find out that he had contact to their ex-member he would probably flip out. But now Lou was the reason he called Zayn at midnight.

After the second beep he heard the smooth satin like voice which relaxed him automatically.

“Hey Li, what`s up?”  
Zayn knew him so well. He didn´t even need to say anything and the lad knew that something was pressuring him.

He clears his throat.  
“Hey babe, sorry that I`m calling so late. I miss you.” He hears a low chuckle and can practically see Zayn`s soft smile.

“I miss you too, Li. And the other three. But that`s not the reason, why you called me at half past twelve, right babe?”

After that the line went still. Only a moment but Liam needs it to collect his thoughts.  
“You need to come back.” Five simple words and after Liam said them he questions if he maybe should have said a bit more. Explaining why now and not five months prior.

“Wait Zayn. Don`t say anything. We really need you. It`s not just me but also the other four boys. You broke our hearts when you left. Harry misses you so much and you know that Lou blames himself. He tries to hide it but he breaks Zayn.” Liam rushes out. It seems that he can`t stop the words from pouring out.

“He gets this distant look in his eyes and whenever you try to talk to him he either doesn´t respond at all or looks at you like you just killed his mother. I just can`t hold them together alone anymore…. please.” The last words leave his mouth in a whisper.

He clutches his phone with his fingers. Snow-white knuckles which match his white face.

The sudden stillness doesn`t help at all. He tries to swallow but it`s more like a gasp. He feels like crying. Yeah the big, strong alpha feels like crying.

He thinks Zayn might just not answer when his voice sounds, clear and without a hint of  
the desperation Liam feels right now.

“I come back.”

§§§

Zayn sighs after he ends the call. He can`t anymore. At first he had to pull a stunt with Perrie Edwards, one member of the band little mix. He pretended to go out with the beautiful omega. He had to be seen in public, not in moments of private talking, not moments of laughing or real feelings. Even if this relationship brought attention to both their bands it wasn`t enough for management.

No they needed more. A breakup a big coming together, a cheating and even an engagement. And all that could be forgiven Modest. He could understand their reasoning. They were a boy band for four years and they had to maintain their fame.

But what Zayn couldn`t understand and even now he felt nothing but anger is that Modest honestly forced him to leave one direction. The four most important persons in his life.

He takes a deep pull on his cigarette, the tenth this day.

Just thinking back how the four managers of modest literally crowded him one day after a show and just told him to leave the band makes him sick.  
They asked him to quit the band and not only to destroy thousands hearts and honest feelings of their fans, no he should leave his best friends and his lovers.

He had to pretend to hate them and even betray them with Perrie.

He crushes his nicotine stick and heads back to the back door of the bar. It`s late and he`s out partying with a few friends.  
One of the famous ideas of management of course. _You need to show your face sometimes Zayn. They can`t forget about you_ , told him management.

And then boom. The guy slaps his fist in his palm. You get back to the band and everybody will be happy. “Very simple.” said the guy eagerly.

Yeah `cause playing with the feelings of people is so simple and easy he wanted to yell at them. He was so angry and got even angrier because he couldn`t do anything but to follow their demands, their commands. Fucking contracts.

“What did Harry&Co said to your plans?” he asked them. He just can`t imagine that they would agree to such an obscure idea.  
As he lifted his head and looked in every pair of the four guy`s eyes he freezes and their next words just make him feel sick to his stomach.

“Look Zayn. We need to sell it believable. Neither your family nor the four boys will get to know a word.”

And with this Zayn`s little world crashed down. He should leave the band and just break their hearts. _No, no ,no._

He had`t noticed that he said it out loud until the four puppets looked at him like he is a naughty child.

“Yes Zayn, tomorrow we will start. You will distance yourself from the boys, you will have a few little fights with them and you will do what we say.” There is more but Zayn just hears a whiz.

He`s oblivious to everything other than his frantic heartbeat.  
Finally it`s over and he practically jumps to the door. Before he closes it behind him the fourth guy who`s Simon Cowell in person says:  
“And Zayn, before I forget it. Your twitter acoount is now ours.”

The next week consist of pain. Just Pain. The next month when he officially left the band consist of more pain. He merely breaks down when he sees the twitter fight with Louis. The lads hate him. They must, they must.

The only thing preventing him from going crazy is the thought that the contract with modest only last till June 2016.

The first thing he will do is to fucking ruin them. No matter the costs.

Zayn shakes his head and tries not to punch the wall of the club. He steps back in.  
The loud beet hurts his alpha ears. Over the last year he grew so much. Not physically but mentally. He isn`t the shy introverted boy anymore. He has an opinion he has a will and he has plans. Plans how to destroy fucking Modest management.

“Hey Zayn, you`re back. We thought you drowned in the toilet.” Aiden, one of his friends, greets him.

“It`s so good to see you out more Zayn. Recently you are much more in public”, adds Ed a really good friend of him. A beta with red hair and the voice of an angel.

Yeah I am out, `cause management decided that after one year of hiatus I should come back to the band and now increase my public doings. But instead his mouth leaves a no comical comment as he sits down in the vip” booth.

The leader is a rich pimp and the drinks are too expensive, but Zayn didn`t care.  
He lifts his glass. A bourbon.  
“You know Ed. I`m also happy to be back.” He smiles at Ed who blushes a little and takes a sip of his own drink.

Anybody who doesn`t know Zayn will see a beautiful boy, who appears elegant in his dark shirt and skin tight ripped jeans. A mysterious aura and half lidded eyes.

But if you would watch him a little longer you would see, the slightly too stiff shoulders and the hard pull around his mouth.

Yeah Zayn felt tense. Tomorrow was the day. After one year he would see the boys for the first time again.

**His boys.**

 

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don`t know if it`s clear but Zayn, Harry and Liam were together all the time when Zayn was still in one direction. He broke up with them and told he fell in love with Perrie and shortly thereafter left the band.  
> So not everything is like it really was and doesn`t follow the timeline ;D
> 
> PS: This is a bit short so I post tomorrow the next part but it`s not yet done…


	4. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story leave kudos!

Louis stands in front of the mirror. Piecing himself back together.  
-You can do this Louis and if you can`t you will. No talking back.- He grinds his teeth.

-Is everything alright Lou?-, Niall stands in the corner of the room, wearing a sport outfit and having a towel wrapped around his neck. Either he looks at Louis with tired eyes or with eyes that think he`s crazy. He hopes it’s the former option but after the little crazy talk with himself he knows it`s the second.  
He can`t help but blush.

-Ni, I am sorry, everything`s alright. Oh you were at the gym.- He rapidly changes the topic.  
-The bathroom is all yours.- Louis goes in the direction of the door and doesn`t look back at Niall. 

_Wonderful Louis, now not only Liam and Harry think you’re the crazy but also Niall._

Niall who has been his other half. The other beta in the team. The one who never stopped smiling.

Louis feels like crying as he exites the hotel room. He stumbles a little bit and feels burning eyes in his back.

-And hurry up. Liam and Harry are probably waiting.-, he says and no his voice doesn`t sound hoarse. After he shuts the door, he gets aware of his sourroundings. Hears the buzz of the lamps, feels the loneliness on the corridor, sees the deep purpur of the plush carpet under his feet. 

He leans his head back and hears a thump on the other side of the door. That reminds him of his stark screw-up. 

He must keep up so that Niall doesn`t start to hate him like Liam and Harry…. And Zayn…. And his mother who didn`t bother to call her beta son since forever…Slowly he slides his tongue along his front teeth. He opens his eyes.

Oh did I close them? he wonders. 

Go downstairs to the foyer of the hotel. His legs begin to move and in the next moment he smells the two familiar alphas. Then he sees the two. 

-Louis, you`re here.-, Harry cheers and only then turns around. Harry knew every single time Louis was in a ten meter range. He could feel the presence of the beta.  
-Hey, lads.- Louis waves with one hand and sinks into the soft cushions of a couch.

That`s one of the good things when you`re famous. No cheap hotels means no cheap and uncomfortable couches. He feels so tired he should just cuddle deeper into the pillows which are extremely soft. Yeah that a good idea.

But Liam interupts his fluffy pillow thoughts. Bad alpha.  
-Where is Niall? We are late.- And there is daddy direction again. Everything must go according to plan. Time for sassy Louis.

-Chill down man. Niall showers `cause he was in the gym. Smelled like an old sock.- he giggles to himself.- We don`t even have an appointment.- ,he adds.

Liam furrows his brows.  
–Who said we don`t have one?.- Louis stops giggling.

What does that mean? He thought for this one evening they were free of management. Before he can open his mouth a blond flash comes running in their direction.  
He throws himself at Louis who shrieks. Very manly of course.

-Sorry that I`m so late. I really showered in record time. Like thirty seconds but I smelled like… hmmm like….-  
-an old sock.- Louis helps while running a hand through Niall`s wet hair. His angel shouldn`t go out with wet hair. He would get a cold.

-It doesn` matter Niall. You don`t have to be so out of breath. Better you don`t smell like an old sock and dry your hair properly so that you won`t get sick.-, Harry answers and pries Niall out of Louis arms to cuddle him himself.

The alpha burrows his nose in the neck of Niall who beams albeit having a tired look on his face.  
\- Don`t sniff me-, he giggles and tries to prie himself out of Harrys grasp who just holds him closer and sniffs more.

The two really look lovely together, Louis thinks and tries to ignore the sharp pang striking near his heart.  
Harry is petting Niall`s hair and Louis wishes for a short moment he would be Niall.  
A short touching is all he yearns suddenly so much for. 

And now even looking at the happy pair is overhelming. You don `t belong to them. I know. I know so shut up.

It doesn`t help that his eyes, while trying not to look at Narry fall on Liam. Liam whose eyes hold the fondest look in them while watching his alpha and beta. His not yours. Never yours.

Nobody seems to notice his pain and that’s better.  
-Let`s go. I have reserved a place at an excelent restaurant.- Liam`s voice chimes and Harry stops his little play with Niall who goes lax in Harry`s arms.  
-Yeah let`s go. I `m starving. We four weren`t out together for ….- he stops.- like forever.- Everybody nods and Louis tries to ignore the looks which are saying: 

We weren`t out since Zayn.

§§§

Last time Liam was this nervous he presented as an alpha. And yeah that was like four years ago.

He hopes the meeting with their former team mate goes smooth. Especially with Louis and Zayn.

The beta however has completely different problems.  
There would be the voice that tells Louis he is worth nothing and it just won`t shut up. At the beginning it was just annoying. He knew that he was at least relatively handsome and he loved his booty but you can ignore a voice just for so long. It`s exhausting.

And that’s why he doesn’t want to go to a restaurant. He had eaten breakfast, lunch and a few little snacks here and there. Oh god why couldn`t he just stop eating that much. He looks longing at Niall who sits across from him at the table and leans onto Harry`s shoulder. Niall is so skinny. He sighs.

-Lou, I….we wanted to talk to you.- At Liam`s voice he looks up. Something seems off.  
-Why do you look like I ate your last cookie Leeeum.- he tries it with a joke. A pretty bad joke mind you.

-Louis I´m serious. I wanted to warn you but when I would have said anything you wouldn`t have come. Please stay calm.-  
At this even Niall looks up. Angel`s eyes narrow at first at Liam who sits at the left hand of Louis but then they widen and his gaze focus on something behind Louis.

-Oh my god.- angel`s soft voice rings. –What have you done?-  
Slowly but impatient Louis` head turns around. And then he sees the source of Niall`s shock. He himself is shocked.

There stands Zayn, beautiful Zayn, in all his glory. His hair seems to shine. Almost unreal. Louis taps his thigh. One…two…three.  
But the person, less than two meters away is real. Even when Louis pinches his thigh. One time…again and again.

He doesn`t know with whom he`s angry: Liam, Zayn, Harry, himself?

-Louis before you flip out and leave let us talk.-, Liam interrupts his thoughts.

-You say that as if my grandma came to eat with us.- At this Zayn smiles. He had missed Louis` shining personality. 

And he wants nothing more than to hug him, hold him close and cuddle him forever.  
And destroy management. Yes definitiv the last one.

When the beta sees Zayn smiling at him he narrows his eyes. He has no right. Why do they want to torture him that much. Do they want that the voice comes back?

-Hello Zayn.-, Niall`s voices pipes up as Zayn sits down at their table. At the head of the table, so that everyone can see him. Fantastic.

_They want to show you that they always be friends with Zayn._

So what? 

_And then they leave you to be with him._

-Lou, please look at me.- the timbre voice of Zayn sounds.  
-You don`t have the right to call me that.- Why can`t he just shut his mouth? He doesn`t know if he`s satisfied with the hurt look or wants to punch himself.

-Of course Louis. I… I will just start with the things I have to say, ok-? He does sound unsure, or is it just my imagination?  
Nevertheless he nods. Food long forgotten. He couldn`t eat one thing even if he wanted.

-Roughly one year ago, mangement came to me and said that they needed a big scandal. Something that would shake the fandom and people`s hearts so much that….- he begins and tells everything. 

That he had to fight with Louis and push them away, that modest sent Louis twitter messages and provoked him, that he didn`t have a choice because then they would destroy all their careers.

-You know me Lou..- he doesn’t notice that he uses the nickname again.  
-I would never leave you. You are my family. I love you all so much.- And then everything is silent expect the sniffles of Niall who buries his head in the crook of Harry`s neck. He needs the soothing scent.

To be honest Louis allso needs soothing.

Harry himself looks schocked too but mostly relieved. Liam who was the only one who knew about this... this - Louis can`t find a suitable word to describe the stunt looks almost happy.  
Happy that they now can be all friends again. Happy ever after.

But without the beta. He can`t believe what he just heard. Did they even listen to Zayn`s little story?

Ok, Zayn was forced to do this stunt, but that doesn`t mean he should hide it for over one fucking year.  
Louis fists tighten. The blood shoots into his head.

It doesn`t mean Zayn can`t break the rules and reassure Louis that he likes him nevertheless, that he just pretends to hate him.

A best friend doesn`t do that to another best friend.  
So then it must mean all the years he was the only one who thought they were best mates. That they would die for each other.

It was all an illusion.

His teeth which had started to gnash stop, his lineaments relaxe as well as his fists.  
And in this restaurant, in this little private booth it becomes obvious. He nearly starts to giggle at his new realization.

Zayn says the truth. He has all done it for the band. To save their careers he sacrificed himself and left the band on his own. If Zayn had refused, management would use Harry or Liam or his angel. 

And angel would break if he would be alone.  
No, Zayn has done everything in his power. He wasn`t the problem. The problems was Louis. The voice was right: Louis wasn`t important. He was a nice accessoire. He was the one who got destroyed by Zayn and naughty boy, he was the one they didn`t need in the band.

He begins to smile. Maybe he can convince himself, the stupid, worthless beta that it doesn`t hurt.

If he wouldn`t always have yelled at them and played pranks, maybe than they would have loved him or at least liked him.

-I`m so happy now that I hear that.- _He must be better._  
-Zayn, thank you that you`ve done this for us.- I must make them like me.

He smiles at them while his old self just shuts down. It feels like he dies.

The beta doesn`t see the worried looks of his bandmates. Zayn has the feeling that Louis didn`t really understand that he`s sorry. More than sorry. 

Everything.

He remembers the nights were he couldn`t sleep and almost called Louis to talk to him. Tell him everything.  
If Liam wouldn`t have been there he would`ve broken.

More than one time he went to modest, yelled at them and said he would talk to the press. But then they threatened him.

The first time he couldn`t believe what they just said.  
-Zayn, you know that alphas are the superior class. And you also know that modest management has connections to some very influential people. If we want to we can take some proceedings against you, the other boys, your familys and their familys. And we will do it if we see the necessity.-

After the meeting he locked himself in his room for weeks and only when management promised he could inagurate Liam he left his safe haven.

Now Louis looks just as lost as he felt all this months himself. 

Please understand that I didn’t have a choice.

He wants to beg Louis for forgiveness.  
But before he can do something, Niall speaks up:  
-I believe we all need to rethink your words for a while Zayn. That’s very much you’ve just told us and maybe we should sleep one night and then talk again?- It sounds half like a question and half like a statement.

-Of course. I know this is quite overhelming. The… ehhh management wants to talk to us tomorrow.- Mentoining management Niall flinches slightly which Zayn can`t hold against him after he revealed the true face of management.

-Yeah, see you tomorrow.- Louis` face retains the creepy smile. He leaves first, taking his smartphone out of his pocket and dialing the one number.  
-Hey Lou, what`s up?-, announces a voice on the other end.  
-Hey Ru…-

A bit later at his hotel room he changes into pajamas. When he pulls his jeans down he notices the hole in the pants. Then he looks at his thighs where the hole would be, it´s where he pinched himself at the restaurant.

-Oh- he retorts. He must used his beta strengh.

There`s dried blood.

It looks lovely.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info:  
> Everybody has a shape shifter form. This represents as an animal. Alpha and omegas can shift more easily because they listen more to their instinct than betas. 
> 
> The animal can be everything: Wolfes, birds, mouses… They can change parts of their body like their teeth get sharp or the claws come out.
> 
> Aditionally in this world the omega law is mostly accepted by omegas. In most cases they have loving husband(s) or wife(s) and are happy to have caretakers. Abuse doesn`t happen often nonetheless exist.
> 
> Also male/female omegas and female betas can bear theoretically “pups”.  
> Therefore if two alphas have a relationship they have to adopt.


	5. Downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment <3

**One direction back together?**

We all remember our heartbreak-summer last year. Hot boyband member Zayn Malik from one direction decided to go his own way. Thousands of fans were devasted.

But yesterday, almost one year after the breakup, fans tweeted that they saw the five guys together at Michelles Mondieu.  
We cannot believe it: One direction back together after the twitter fight and all the hate? We stay positive and hope that they will get along again.

But after Louis Tomlinson left the restaurant alone with an awful angry face we suspect that only the other boys got back together and Louis stays stubborn.

Stay positive lads. It`s not over.

**View comments(32):**  
Zaynlover:  
That was obvious. Every time Louis wants to be treated like he`s the king. So selfish!!

Poobear:  
I think you exaggerate it way to much. Maybe he was just not in the mood to suddenly talk to Zayn again.

Nonamenogame:  
@poobear That’s ridiculous. Louis just mobbed Zayn out of the band and thinks he`s better.

§§§

Louis stands in front of the mirror and smiles at himself before he turns away and goes through the door of the bathroom into a big living room. Last night he met Zayn for the first time in a year. Yesterday he broke.

A four men couch (is that even a word) is situated in the middle and faces a big flat screen TV on the wall.  
The room is painted in a homy orange from the ceasing light which drifts through the windows.

Pictures on cupoards, made of dark rich wood, are lined along the wall.  
One step then another. He is quiet.  
He is cautious that nobody hears him. But how so often two out of the three figures notice him instantly.

Not because he made any noise.  
No, Louis was quiet like a little mouse. A mouse which is now walking in the direction of the cats. 

The two figuers on the couch turn their heads around. They could smell him, they could feel him.  
And Louis has to suppress a shudder at the look in front of him. The two males look like predators who want to mess with their prey.

_No,_ he scolds himself and shakes his head. _They`re your friends. The ones you trust most. Trusted at least._

-Hey lads.- No his voice doesn`t sound shaky. Definitely not. He comes closer to the couch but options to sit in the armchair besides them. There he could have a place to himself. No sitting between the two big alphas.

-Lou, you were away really long?- It doesn`t sound like a question, more like an accusation but he smiles nonetheless.

-Come on Hazz.-, he begins and lets himself fall into the soft cushions.  
\- You need at least five times longer than me.- He chuckles and hopes it doesn`t sound too desperate. 

_They don`t know why you were in there so long. They can`t._ He flicks his hair back with one hand and turns to the TV.

-Iron man just kills somebody and Louis tries to concentrate on the movie. Tries to ignore Harry`s and Liam`s alpha stare at his side. The third lad who sits between them however doesn`t notice the slight tension. 

Too engrossed in the film, a small smile is playing on his lips. Dyed blond hair frames his face. Light blue eyes are fixed on the TV while he leans to Liam who can`t stop staring at Louis. 

He doesn`t really know that he`s staring. Not until the beta in his arms laughs at something in the film. Liam looks down to the beta and finally relaxes. Yeah he knew something was wrong with Louis. 

It`s obvious that Louis is shocked from yesterday. He just hopes everything will find its accuracy.

But not _since_ yesterday he behaved differently. Lately and more often he was on edge. All the time he looks into nothing. 

Sadly that wasn`t the only thing. Normally Louis would sit with them or even on Harry`s lap but Lou doesn`t even touch them anymore.  
In the next moment he scolds himself.

_Don`t be ridicoulous Liam. It`s not like Lou hasn`t his own life and they don`t need to touch 24/7._ Louis even smiles now at the film and slowly eats popcorn.  
Liam relaxes his muscles.

Yeah the alpha protectiveness becomes sometimes a little problematic. Why cannot everything be as easy as before. When nobody of them had presented.  
Now with two alphas and two betas in one band the dynamic had slightly changed.

Liam and Harry both feel extremely protective of both betas. Soon Zayn would join them and all three would try to care for the the two boys.

Luckily they aren`t omegas. Then he would probably mother them to death.

They really need their fifth member back.

The member who hold their hearts together and was and is a piece of their soul.  
Without him they aren`t complete.  
And in nights like these, where they all cuddle on one couch and enjoy the company of each other, Liam can`t stop the stab in his chest.

His eyes flicker to Louis again. That is the reason why Lou doesn`t laugh as much as before. He blames himself. Lou blames himself even if he reassured them a thousand times that he knows that Zayn had his own reasons to go.

After their fight a few days ago Liam even had a conversation with Louis. He hopes it got clear that nobody would ever blame him.  
Louis said he was sorry for his yelling. Nothing more.

So Liam talked with Harry and both agreed that the situation just had escalated. It was the first time in years that Liam cried.

And Liam felt helpless. Louis was all night gone and his blood boiled when he thought about the things he`d done.  
Yes, alone the thought makes Liam sick. Maybe it wouldn`t be bad if he was an omega. Harry, Liam and Zayn could claim Louis, could completley decide for him therefore the damaged beta wouldn`t have to worry ever again. Of course he wouldn`t be allowed near a beta-fuck again.

Even now he wants to claim Louis (in his beta form) but he knows Louis wouldn`t submit. While omegas had the nature to want to have a leader and protector the same couldn`t be said for betas. Especially not Louis who was sass in person.

Instead someday Louis would claim a beta or an omega and he would be happy with him or her. Liam was jealous. He tried not to grip tighter on the beta next to him. His eyes run up and down the little form and move over the delicate features of his angel.

His eyes watch closer. Along Niall`s face to his collarbones along his arm which is currently connected with Harry`s strong one.

The tattoos stand in a stark contrast to Niall`s tattoo-less arm.  
Harry who wanted to bond with Louis wholeheartedly .

The two shared a special bond. Five years ago, before Harry had presented everybody was so sure that the two were soulmates. Soulmates in every universe.

And even after Harry presented and sometimes got a little bit bossy Louis was his source of light. And reversed as well. 

Louis who was the oldest one guided Harry through the changing periode which was for the curly one rather hard. He can remember Louis` soft voice when Harry cried on his shoulder that he didn`t want to be an alpha, that he feared Louis would leave him.

-Hazza, babe shhh hear me.- he cupped Harry`s face in his small hands and looked into the green flashing eyes with all the love.  
-I will never ever leave you. We are infinity.-

Liam wonders when the two boys started to drift apart.

 

§§§

**Two directions?**

Just one week after the very suprising meeting of one direction and Zayn Malik the four boys announced atwo months break.

“We need a little bit time to find ourselves”, Liam explains our interviewer. The alphas and betas decided to plan a big “come back” after their two month.  
We all ask ourselves now if this has anything to do with Zayn but the boys stay silent.

Mysterious, mysterious.

The forums like tumblr and twitter boom and we`re all a bit hysterical. Will Zayn Malik come back? Will Louis accept this?  
What do you say? Write it down in the comments below.

**View comments(44):**  
Jimmytojimmy:  
OMG I can`t believe it. If Zayn comes back my life comes back  <3\. I hope Louis will accept it :(.

NiallandHarry1221:  
@Jimmytojimmy Are you stupid. Fatass Louis just doesn`t know that Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam would be better without him.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m not happy with this chapter but I`ll post tomorrow another one xx


	6. A new beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There`s a little time skip.

**Two weeks into the break:**

The problem is that he is average. Has an average height and an average weight.

And at first that wasn`t a problem. It became a problem when he suddenly gained a bit weight. Nothing major, just a few pounds.   
But then Louis decided to look on twitter and on tumblr, searching himself and what other people thought of him.   
He had nothing better to do.

-Oh god, I think I shouldn`t have done that.- the beta mumbles to himself. Some of the comments were just the typical hate. Things like:  
 **FatLouisGetsFatter, BigFatAssTomlinson, BetaBootyBitchLouis.** These tags were just ridiculous and Louis merley giggled to himself, one hand tapping at his thigh. The haters would always exist.

That was the downside of the fame: The hate. He shifts a little bit on the couch he is currently situated on and tries to balance the laptop on his knees. It`s his fourth week in their break and he doesn`t know what to to without the alphas and his other beta. 

Not that he wants to be with them at the moment. He really needs the free time to make himself better. 

Modest mangament which was only in charge a few more months decided that after their planned break the the two betas and alphas would make a few public appearances and then Zayn would start to join them one day.

They planned to make it the biggest comeback of the century and hoped to earn as much money with them as they could before they would let the boys go.

At first the waiting fans are devastet when, after their break, they perform without Zayn and only one week or two later, one day in a show or interview they announce their reunion.  
They were truly money hungry pigs.

Louis doesn`t feel well to lie to his fans but now he has things to do which are more important.

Now he needs to try and be nicer and… better.

So he thought it wouldn`t harm if he googled himself and read what other people said.

-Honey, do you really plan to sit on the couch all day.-, normally the word honey shouldn`t sound that accusingly. His mother steps further into the room. 

-Maybe you could do a little workout or…- she gestures with her hand in the direction of the door. … Or I could just leave the house. 

He doesn`t really know when the relationship between him and his mother started to get so tense.  
Six years ago she would throw herself with him on the couch, a bag of popcorn in her one hand and a cheesy film in the other.  
She would cuddle him even if the beta would try to get out of her grip. 

But not now. And that was just an additional reason why he doesn`t want to be here.

-Yeah I go to my room and get dressed.- Louis really doesn`t want to fight with her.

A minute later he had dressed himself and opened the front door to leave. While going he heard his mother say:  
-And don`t come back till seven or eight p.m. You know you can`t hang out here all day. I also need a little space.-

Louis grip tightens around the knob, he bites his lip and slowly leaves the house without responding or looking his mother in the eyes.  
If he wouldn`t recall all their good times he would stay at his own house. But he tried it again and again. 

With starting anger he went to his car and drove wherever the street went. 

-Have I done something wrong?- he asked himself aloud while gripping the steering wheel. She never had a problem that I was a beta, she loves the lads and supports (or better supported) my dream. 

_She said I should work out, It couldn`t hurt to run a little. My training-clothes are in the back and I could just run a few laps around the park.  
I mean I just can loose the few pounds I gained. _

Suddenly feeling a lot calmer he drove to the park. It was good weather and therefore there were a few people out and doing the same as Louis was planning.

-Good Tommo, let`s start.-

§§§

It surprised Louis how good he felt after running about half an hour. On the other hand the beta realized in what a shitty condition he was in.

Sweating and huffing he arrived at his car. Now he only had the problem that he didn`t have a clue where he could shower.

Normally he would shower at home but after the harsh words of his mother he thought better of than returning home.  
Instead he dialed a familiar number and smiled as a happy voice announced itself at the other end.

-Louis mate. I thought you`ve forgotten me.-  
-Hey Ru, how`re you?-  
-Great, but obviously not as great as popstar Loubear.- Louis chuckled in his phone, his good mood returning.   
Then he asked Ru if he could shower at his place which the other lad happily agreed to.

The afternoon was relaxing and Louis felt himself calm down. His beta friend and he were on the same wavelength. 

After Ru suggested that Louis could sleep at his house Louis happily took the offer.

He was happy that he had a best friend like Ru. They`ve got to know each other not long ago. Only a few weeks and originally Louis wanted to fuck him but instead the two boys instantly understood each other. Sometimes Louis thinks that Ru is the only person who will ever understand him.

And now curled into Ru`s dusty sheets next to the bed, Louis looks himself up on Twitter again.  
 **LouisAssSass:**  
Have you seen Louis ass. I mean I can drool and talk about it for hours and his thighs OMG. They`re the source of every wet dream.

**TheBootyOfLou:**  
I can`t believe Louis Tomlinson is a beta. I mean yeah he hasn`t have these really soft features like an omega but did you see his ass. That`s 100 percent omega-like. I wish I were Harry or Liam.  
I only say: He`s totally omega.

And somehow these posts albeit not meant mean or harming, hurt much more than all the hate.  
Because the haters just exaggerated which was comical.  
But these people really thought he had a big ass and fat thighs and that was no good.

_Maybe I should run again tomorrow._

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment. It really helps xx
> 
> Have fun.


	7. Did you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes but I just had to post this chapter today.
> 
> Listen to: It`s ok not to be ok from Ed Sheeran (cover)  
> (Sadly I don`t know how to put the link up so that you just have to click it.)

The two months vacation was ok. Nothing more nothing less. At least he tried to stay neutral and numb. Truth to be told he only was happy when he talked to Ru. Half the time he was at his house even if Ru rarely cleaned or bought groceries. 

But what could he say? His mother hates him but that’s ok. Everything`s ok. 

And now he has one hour left before he needs to fly to New York and meet the boys again. But before his vacation, before he pretends again, he wants to meet one last person.

-Hey, how`re you? We haven`t seen each other in a while and I`m sorry that I didn`t come earlier, but you know I`m a bit busy.- he breathes deeply.

-And I suddenly realized that I`m really bad.- As soon as the words leave his lips he feels relieved.  
\- I was mean to so many people. I put itching pulver in Liams bed and I took the pancakes away from Niall. And I was always so mean to Paul and the security. I…-

It `s not hard to say the words loud to his sister. To release himself from all his sorrows.  
-I was so selfish.- he laughs and spins around, the trees and the wind his only company.

-But I will now be good and they will like me and maybe they won`t use me again.  
I really DESERVED it all!-, he yells, he laughs and the silence of his dead sister remains. The words on her grave the only remaining part of her.

_Without you we are nothing._

§§§

-Looouuuisss- a fluffy, bouncing ball jumps into Louis` arms. Louis laughs and swings his light angel around. Under normal circumstances he would`ve noticed that Niall was too light. Too light to be healthy.

But Louis tries to concentrate to be nice and friendly and likeable. Everything his former self wasn`t. If he remembers right, Niall was the only person who never showed how much he detested Louis. 

Niall was simply too nice to say out loud that he didn`t like him.  
-Niall, angel how`s my baby beta.- he says and beams when Niall chuckles. Then he squirms out of Louis` arms.

_He can`t stand your closeness._

I know.

-So what`s the plan? If I remember it correctly the alphas said that it`s our last month or so with modest.-  
-The alphas?-, Niall giggles with one hand covering his mouth while he skips to the reception desk.  
-Since when do you call Hazza and Lee “the alphas”? I mean if you`d said the dummyheads I would understand.-

He turns to the receptionist, an slightly older man: -Hello mister, I`m Niall Horan and this is Louis Tomlinson and we want to have the keys to our room, please.-  
The man looks down at the betas like they`re dirt under his shoe. 

Definitiv an alpha, Louis thinks and steps closer to Niall. Just to be sure.  
Finally he gives them the keys which Louis takes out of his hand.  
-I shall inform you, that you are awaited in room 120.- 

Louis doesn`t bother to thank him but takes Niall`s hand and storms to the room.

He doesn`t rethink his actions, doesn`t think that he will meet Zayn again.  
Hopefully I will be good enough for Zayn. He even lost a few pounds in the last months.

And then he opens the door and they enter the room. When Hazza and Liam see them they greet Niall and Louis. Niall with hugs and Louis with a smile.

He tries not feel hurt and he continues to smile. Someday he will be good enough.

-Hello you two.-, Zayn says while standing in the room. Niall runs to him and lavishly gets a hug from Zayn who nuzzles his neck.

-Hello angel.-, he whispers and then a little louder.- I want you to meet Dr. Johnson.- And then the two betas notice the man in the white smock.

-Good afternoon. I`m Oliver Johnson and I`m the doctor from Azoff management. I`m here because all new clients need a check-up once they enter our services.-  
He smiles.  
-Don`t worry. I just to need and make sure that every one of you is totally fit.-

Niall doesn`t smile anymore.

-That`s not necessary.- he says, -We are all healthy.-

Zayn pets calmingly his hair.  
-Don’t worry angel, it will go really fast. -  
–I don’t like it when people prod and pick on me.- he pouts. –All the instruments are so cold.-

At this Zayn just chuckles and ignores pouting Niall.  
-So how about Louis goes first, so that you know that the doctor isn`t mean to betas. After that you go.  
After a little discussion Niall finally agrees.  
-Ok, but I go first. Because I have rehearsal in half an hour.-

Management really doesn`t let them go slow after their break.  
Even dared to try and propose a new contract, as if they thought that one direction suddenly would realize that money is all and management is right.

Not in a million years.

§§§

After the “examination” with doctor Johnson Niall skipped to rehearsal. Yeah he literally skipped. Everybody he crossed path with was smiling at him and he returned every smile and every _Hello._ The long corridors which lead to different rooms were rather empty. In two or three hours they would be full of staff. 

Managers, security, make up artists and other crew members would fill the emptiness. And then in less than five hours he would stay on stage, would hear screaming and crying of his name.  
He would sing and perform like he never performed before, he would enjoy the crowd and would be happy to share the moment with his four best mates.

No wait they just were three now. His smile drops slightly but the beta regains his composure rather quickly. Soon the`ll be five again.

But not today and that let`s him recalling the dark months without Zayn.

Lou had lost a little bit of himself and Liam and Harry were in alpha mood all the time so he had to be the one to replace the fifth member.  
He got his solos which was a rather scary experience. Not that he would complain or show how afraid he was.

No he couldn`t let the guys know how much pressure it was not to dissappoint their fans. If they would leave it would be Niall`s fault. `Cause he can`t hit Zayns high notes, `cause he can`t be like the calm, beautiful Zayn. `Cause he is more illusion than reality. 

But luckily Zayn will come back.

And while the little omega with soft blond hair skips along the corriders, darks thoughts plague him.

Eventually he stops in front of a door. _Reherasal, please be quiet_ is written on a white sheet.  
Before Niall grabs the door handle, he looks around. When he doesn`t see anyone, he takes a little white pill out of his pocket. A moment it lies innocently in the palm of his hand.

You could throw it away, whispers a little voice in his head. You could stop pretending.

It`s seducing and Niall really wants nothing more than obey. But before the foolish voice can manipulate- yeah cause the voice tries to manipulate him- even more, he slips the white pill between his lips, lies for an uncomfort second on his tongue before Niall gulps the pill dry.

And nobody would ever question why the happy go lucky beta was too small for a beta. Why he had an angelic face and soft plump lips which weren`t exactly common for a beta. 

No, nobody questions the too small figure in a room which never could be a beta.  
Nobody sees it simply because nobody cares.

When a hand lands on his shoulder his heart literally stops beating for a moment. The first thought which crosses Niall`s mind is if now everything would be over.  
Please don`t let them have seen the pill. He prays to god while slowly turning around. He can`t even conceal his horror with a fake smile. No he`s too shocked.

-You took the pill.- A smooth voice reaches his ears, before he fully turns around. – I told you not to do it in public or do you want anybody to see you.- 

A slightly shorter women with long brown hair and a sharp mouth dominates the view in front of him. The cold hand which lied on his shoulder now was put on her hip.

Niall unintentionally shudders. His shock replaced with disgust. Disgust for the middle aged women in front of him. The women who gives an seventeen year old just now presented omega the first of many white pills. 

More will follow, but the little boy doesn`t know that. What he knows is, that when he won`t take this pill his beginnig career won`t last longer than two months.

-Omegas don`t sell good in this business. It`s so much harder to to work for a good reputation -, she said.

The women before him looks hard in his eyes and promises him if he doesn`t take the suppressant he would destroy not only his future but also the futures of the other four lads.

So he does the only thing he can do. He takes the pill with shaky hands and signs his fate.

-… also.. .do you hear me?- The high pitched voice snaps him out of his memories.  
He must look a bit baffled because she sighs and taps with her perfectly manicured hand on his chest. Niall tries not to flinch away, which really isn`t that easy.

-I have you signed for a photoshoot tomorrow for the vogue, you have to attend.- she knows how much Niall hates being photoshooted alone. He`s one piece of five and needs the other lads around him. 

Omegas need the strong alphas around them.

-And I recommend you to do two hours training from now on.  
Do you hear me?- It doesn´t sound like a question. More like a command. Two hours in the gym? Niall can`t do that. His schedule is too full to even reconsider to go more than once a week.

-This isn`t an advise Niall, you hear me. Your can`t get any fatter. You as a star have the responsibility to have a perfect body.- 

And that really hurts. Niall know that he`s far from fat but hearing him called fat hurts him nonetheless. Normally omegas wouldn`t be as muscular as alphas and betas. They hadn`t the body to built up muscle. 

And sometimes they would put up a little weight to have the strengh to live through heats which took its toll on his body. But Niall neither put up weight nor build up muscle. So he should be ok.

Before he can stand up for himself Lacey turns on her heels.  
-Don`t you dare to talk back to me you worthless omega. I will sent somebody to you who supervises your training and if you show no cooperation, you will get punished, you hear me?- 

Just one more month Niall, one more month.

She walks away and Niall can practically feel how she smiles. He just knows that she enjoys his suffering. 

Punished. The single word stucks in his head and he wraps his arms around himself. Now he is alone, standing in front of the rehearsal door in a grey painted corridor and shudders uncontrollably. 

_Not punished. I am not a bad boy. Only bad boys get punished._

He can`t surpress the memories flooding and reminding him of past punishments, can`t surpress his omega instincts who search a reason why he needs punishment.

Because you’re a liar, whispers a voice in his head. Because you can`t be good enough.

With a sick feeling in his stomach he turns around, grabs the handle and goes inside the reherasal room.  
He hears greetings and greets with his usual smile ,although a little strained, back.

_I can go on._

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don`t know if it`s a surprise that Niall is an omega because he acted all cute and snuggly before.
> 
> But also the sunshine of the band has its problems... :(
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment :)


	8. Feel again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments.

-I missed you Zayn. You can`t comprehend how much.-, Liam says with a voice of pure love. After they got examined, both couldn`t wait to finally be back together.-

Theoretically they had the previous three months together but both of them hadn`t have a moment alone. No, they had to plan all their futures.Even if the betas more often than not insist that they can take care for themselves.

They hadn`t had a minute for each other. Always on the road. Searching a new management which would respect them and their wishes and finally signing contracts. 

Even when they had a little bit of free time they just couldn`t relax. To much pressure they agreed.  
But now, after everything was clearer they were togeher.

And horny.

-I missed you too Liam. And Harry.- His gaze wanders to Harry who lies face down on the big king sized bed.

-Nice of you to notice me at all.- he mumbles into the sheets and squeaks in the next moment.  
Liam and Zayn let themselves fall onto the soft sheets, each one on one side of Harry. They wrap the curly alpha into their arms. Hold him tight and breath the scent of lavender in.

Harry was their little puppy.

-We would never forget you Hazza.- Zayn kisses onto the crown of his brown curles and Harry blushes. Not because of the kiss but because he feels something hard pressing against his ass AND front.  
-I think our baby here needs to do something for us, right Liam?- Zayn begins. Harry can practically feel the grin.

-Oh, I totally agree, Zayn. Our baby boy here has done this.- he rubs his hard one at Harry`s crotch, - and now he must take responsibility.-  
Harry blushes even further and tries to stand up and when the two other alphas release their arms he thinks for a short moment he reached his goal. But then Liam just moves his hand to Harry`s shirt while Zayn`s wander to his jeans. And within a blink of an eye he`s naked.

He shudders as the big hands explore his body, pinch his nipple and follow his happy trail to his cock. 

Never touching it even when Harry bucks his hips up.  
-Do you think you earned that little one,- Zayn stare with black eyes into emerald ones.  
And Harry feels paralized when he nods and sees the predatory smile on Zayn`t lips. 

He knows what comes next, Zayn will fuck him. Hard and fast.

The big, warm hands leave his body but are back to touch him everywhere. Tey just needed to get rid of their own bothersome clothes.

Liam who`s now situated at his front kisses him on his lips.  
-No not now you horny oafs.- Harry had regained his composure, -we need to hmf.- Liam slips his tongue in Harry`s open mouth. He explores Harry`s cavity and licks along his roof.   
He smirks when he feels Harry shudder. 

It`s one of his rare magic spots.

Harrys mouth leave little groans as he slowly succumbs to Liam`s will. And Liam only lets him go when he can`t breath anymore. But when Harry, heavy lidded, heavy breathing and heavy leaking thinks Liam let him finally go, Zayn claims his mouth instead. 

And that is a whole new sensation.While Liam kisses slow and thoroughly Zayn is almost aggressive. Hungry like a starving man.

And in this moment Harry feels an overhelming longing for his second boyfriend. Even if he was a strong alpha he nearly broke when Zayn left. Liam was the only anchor he had and the only reason he didn`t break down.

A long time ago there was a certain beta who would `ve comforted the alpha but not anymore.

With a sudden lick at his member Harry awakes out of his memories. Liam looks innocently through long lashes up.

-Harry baby, don`t you dare to think about some other person while you`re with us. I want yo to kmw who`s fucking you into the mattress. I want you to scream my and Liam`s name, babe.-

He feels the cool touch of a finger at his hole. When did they get lube? , he begins to question.  
Then with a torturing slow motion he pushes it in. Harry gasps.  
-So tight baby. So tight for us.- And then a second follows and a third. And all the while Liam is slowly licking his rock hard cock. 

-You will get on your knees baby, your cute little bum in the air. And you will suck Liam, your alpha off, while I fuck you- Zayn`s voice is pure honey and Harry couldn`t resist him. Not now and not in the past. Never.

-Yesss.- he hisses through gritted teeth and that is all confirmation Zayn needed before he positions Harry like he pleases and slides into his hole. 

And it`s like the fireworks on new years eve. A wonderful event which only occurs a few times but therefore the people crave. And now Harry craves Zayn. Deeper, harder. More.  
It gets even better when he starts to move. Skin slapping on skin while Harry rocks on his hands and knees and drowns in pleasure. Slick with sweat. With every thrust Zayn goes balls deep in him.

He can`t think. He doesn`t want to think.  
He enjoys the bone numbing thrusts, enjoys how Liam positions himself in front of Harry and slides into his mouth. Uses him.  
He grips onto Harry`s hear and hums in pleasure. 

-So good, baby, you`re so good for your alphas.-, says Liam while thrusting back and forth. Harry knows that Liam restrains himself. That he doesn`t let completely go. Nevertheless Harry is happy to finally have both his boyfriends again. To feel Zayn leaning over his back, and kissing Liam with wet, smacking lips. To be filled.

In these rare moments he doesn`t need control, he can be the one controlled.

Harry moans around the fat cock in his mouth as both cocks slide a little deeper. So deep that it hits that certain spot in him. The one that lets him feels like everything and nothing at all. It lets him forget everything but pleasure.

-You are soo fucking tightbaby.-, Zayn grunts.   
-I think I can`t restrain myself anymore.-, And with a last few thrusts and a sudden suck on Harry`s neck, Harry feels how he gets filled. On both ends nearly at the same time. And the twitching and moaning is enough to send him over the edge.

One wonderful moment they stay like that. Zayn breathing at Harry`s neck.

Then it`s over.  
He shudders in little aftershocks while Zayn and Liam carefully slide out of him and position Harry in their arms again.

-Sleep babe.- Liam nuzzles into his curls and Harry feels how his eyes slip close. Since a very long time he feels a bit more like himself.

-Please don`t leave ever again.-

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' ll post tomorrow another chapter xx


	9. I won`t surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun xx

It`s the next morning after their examinations.  
Louis waits on a playground: Flexing his fingers he tries to comprehend what doctor Johnson had told him.

-Louis, I`ve checked your health. And luckily all in all you`re fit, but just to be sure I`ve analysed your blood because some things didn`t make sense….-, he suddenly stops and Louis can do nothing but stare back at the white smock. A really ugly smock.

-And you show signs of …presenting.- At this Louis laughs.  
-What is that for a joke? I know very well that everybody and I mean everybody presents from age 16 to 18. Maybe one year more or less, but I`m 24.-, his finger start to tap at his thigh.

-That happens in 95% of the presentations.-, Dr. Johnson says and looks down on his folder. _Like he doesn’t want to look me into the eyes, Louis thinks._

-But in very few cases and due to various reasons some present later. Such things as medication or stress prolong the process.-

-Do you imply that I take drugs?-, Louis` voice sounds an octave higher.

-No, no of course not. It`s more like I think that the stressful moments messaged your body a dangerous situation and therefore your body didn`t go into the turning-process. You know that it`s very exhausting for omegas.- 

His voice is artificially soft and Louis sees how the doctor`s hands move to touch his knee.  
He shudders and as fast as he can he stands up and steps back.

_Oh god oh godgodgodgod. I`m turning into a fucking pathetic breeding fucktoy._

-Please calm down, Mr. Tomlinson or I am inclined to call one of your alphas.  
-They are not my alphas.- Louis can`t but hiss back.  
He feels like all this is just a bad joke. A very, very bad one. 

And Dr. Johnson like the most sensitive person on earth just continues.

-I think that the presenting will be in a few weeks. Beforehand you will show signs like your body will accommodate.  
_Oh god my body will change._

-For example you will shrink a few centimeters.-  
_Oh god Ie will shrink.._

-And you will feel the need to cuddle and get protected. And that`s totally alright. That`s the nature of an omega. You probably felt a bit different all these years.- 

Oh god.

-And I`m sure that in the last months you had certain situations where you couldn`t understand why you acted like you did.- 

If Louis wouldn`t flip out right now he really would remember his delicate attitude in the last year and maybe he even would ask Dr. Johnson about the punishing voice. But in this moment it`s his last concern. 

He continues to tap his thigh.

-Soo, like you probably know, all omegas need to have an alpha or beta in charge. I need to inform your mother or father or the boys.-  
-You won`t tell anyone.- Louis stops him with panic clear in his eyes.

-Mr. Tomlinson, I also need to check your friends so I have very little time. Let me say these two things:  
First of all I give you two weeks to decide who you want to tell and after the deadline I will tell your family and your friends and they can decide if they want to sent you to an omega rehabilitation camp for good behaviour. One week, your hear me?-

The doctor goes to the door and puts one hand on the knob.  
-And the second thing is: Did you hear of odigression? If not I would look it up?.- And with a cruel smirk and a beta who really wants to cry and isn`t ready for anything he opens the door.

-The next one please.-, he calls out and Louis wants to sink his claws into his back.

After that he googled odigression and really wished he hadn`t:

_If shifters fight against their true nature in the presenting time it occurs that their inner animal will take over in certain situations. ___  
_The animal reacts to instincts therefore they only want to protect the body and ease the turning._  
_This phenomen only occurs at omega presentations where omega shifters won`t accept their true nature to submit and obey._

__Briefly, Louis would act like an animal in the middle of the day, at a show, with his friends._ _

___Oh my god. Need to be calm. You have at least two weeks._ _ _

__He will turn into everything he ever resented. He won`t have any rights any authority. His mother will hate him even more._ _

__But the worst is:  
-They will never accept me. Never. Not Niall, not Harry, not Liam, not Zayn.-, he whispers to nobody._ _

__He shakes out of his horror when he sees the person. Do I really want to do this?  
But there is no way I can let them despise me more. There is no way I will let this turn me into an omega._ _

__And with sudden strong steps he goes to the person and sits down next to them on the bank._ _

__-Do you have what I need?-  
The man looks into the opposite direction. –Five hundred and it`s yours.- He opens his palm and Louis lets the money fall into the hand. _ _

__It costs more than the thing is worth but he really needs it._ _

__Then he takes the little bag out of the hand from the man who`grips a littler tighter before letting completely go._ _

__-So, Louis Tomlinson from one direction needs omega spray to hide his scent.- It doesn`t sound nice and Louis just leaves him, a little shaky on his legs._ _

__He never thought he would do that, never thought he would call this random guy who he has met in a bar a few months prior and who slipped the number into his pocket. Said that if he would need new suppressants he could call him._ _

__In that moment Louis thought it was hilarious that a guy thought he would be an omega._ _

__But look at him now: He does something illegal to keep anybody from finding out._ _

__Actually he wanted some suppressants, the stuff which would suppress the presenting but the guy meant the new product would arrive in two weeks. And now he has to wait these weeks and uses the hiding scentspray._ _

__Louis leaves the playground. At least I can hide the stinking omega scent if the turning starts a little earlier.-, he mutters._ _

___He doesn`t feel well. The guy was shady and he looked like Louis was his new special toy. He woul…_  
-Oh my god, are you Louis Tomlinson!!!.-, a voice practically yells at him and in the next moment a brunette girl stands in front of him.  
Fucking fantastic he thinks and hides the little bag at his side. 

__-I really love the music of your boys, and Harry is my most favorite, I mean the others are fantastic too. I wish I could`ve meet them.- The girl seems to be one of the more hardcore fans and really excited._ _

__-Oh thank you. Do you want to take a picture?-, he smiles friendly. He hopes that she leaves and he can get to their hotel. They have a show tonight. One of the last without Zayn._ _

__But he really doesn`t expect the next words of the girl.  
-I want to take a foto with Harry but to be honest I`m not a fan of you. Your voice just sounds too high. Sorry I don`t want to be mean.- Louis almost takes a step back._ _

__-I mean everybody.- , she emphasizes the word, – just endures you but hopes that you would leave the band.-_ _

__The girl just talks and talks and doesn`t notice the sickly pale beta in front of her, who`s still smiling but wants nothing more than to curl into a tight ball._ _

__-Can you take me to Harry?-_ _

__-Sorry, but I am not allowed to bring fans to our location and I really need to go.-, he croaks out and walks away, along the path with trees at its sides and singing birds in the air._ _

__As if the girl mentioning Louis worst weakness just moments ago never happened.  
_Your voice is weak. She was right.__ _

__He drives numb to the hotel, steps into the elevator and goes straight to his single room. He closes the door and locks it up._ _

__It`s as if this was the the last straw to break the camel`s neck._ _

__Int the next hour everybody who is in a room next to his or on the floor in general can hear loud noises, the shattering of glass and growling._ _

__But if you would ask the boy who now sits in the middle of the mess what happened, he would look confused and would ask who`d done this to his room._ _

__And right now Louis does exactly this. He blinks. He shakes his head and notices a broken vase on the ground and eventually looks up._ _

__Nothing is in its original place. The sheets are torn and the furniture is in pieces. He looks down at his hands. Notices the shudder and the blood under his nails. Blood from his thighs.  
Then he buries his head in his arms and curls into a tight ball. His bones ache, everything does._ _

__-I musn`t cry.-, he whispers, -This is a one time thing.-_ _

___The doctor mentioned that his inner animal would come out if he rejected his presenting_.  
_But this must be something different. I mean yes I can`t remember the last hour but there is a logical explanation_. _ _

__Yes there is one . He`s sure._ _

__The turning beta tries to lull himself into false hopes. He doesn`t know that this is just the beginning of many follwing blackouts._ _

__§§§_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve forgotten to say two things:
> 
> 1) The foundation of this story (that there are three alphas and two omegas...) is from another fanfic "Big white lie" from acrayonsmile. It`s a really great fanfic so you should check it out.
> 
> And the second thing is that easily triggered persons probably shouldn`t read this. You have to decide for yourself and can stop at any time.
> 
> Stay safe.


	10. Ceasing light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I love them <3

Louis awakes a few hours later to ceasing sunlight and an aching back. He would have slept much longer if not for someone knocking on his door and then turning the knob.

Luckily Louis locked up before the…incident.

-Lou, why did you lock the door?-, Harry voice sounds muffled, –But I suppose it`s better if somebody wants to burglarize.- He stops as if he`s waiting for an answer but when he hears none he continues.

-We need to go Louis. Zayn will come too. Management wants him seen with us in front of the fans.

-I come, wait a second.- Louis shouts while standind up. _You let the alpha wait for you and I thought you wanted to be better?_

Louis tries not to begin to cry even if he wants nothing more than to stay forever in his room. Instead he takes a new shirt and new pants, his are torn, and opens the door to slip out.

He knows the moment he sees Harry, the evening won`t be good. He`s just so exhausted, everything hurts nevertheless he needs to smile. 

He lets Harry put an arm around him even when he feels himself unworthy of the alpha`s touch.

He sighs and laughs and plays with the other boys on stage even if all his muscles hurt so much.

-Wow, you all were so wonderful.- Zayn greets them backstage and hugs his two boyfriends.  
-Do you need something to drink? I can catch you something really fast.   
Liam, Harry and Niall nod as well as Louis. He opens his mouth and says:

-Wait, I can do that. I`m back in a minute.-  
He practically vanishes to fetch the drinks. 

–Isn`t he whacked?.- Zayn asks, -I could`ve done that.-

-He probably has just a bit too much energy.- Liam mentions.

But Louis who`s already on his way back to the lads is far from having too much energy. He just wants them to like him a bit more, therefore he must be good.

That continues the whole evening. He complies with the horrible film they want to watch, he orders for all the boys room service and fetches them snacks and drinks.

When he finally falls asleep, the voice in his head praises him for the first time. He`s happy. Maybe if he does everything they want they won`t leave him.

In the next week Louis` behaviour doesn`t change.

He`s dead tired when he goes to bed in the evenings. He blacks out more often, sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for hours. That`s the reason why he stays in his room most of the time. 

Nobody can see him in this state. 

He started to use the omega hiding spray and one morning he noticed that his clothes don`t fit him anymore. They`re way too big. He wants too cry. The doctor said he would shrink, he should have expected this. The terrible thing I that he shrunk but his thighs didn`t.  
At least this is what he tells himself.

_And doesn`t his face look softer, his hair like silk?_

He digs his claw-like fingers in his thighs which calms him down, but it`s not enough. _I really want them to accept me so that they won`t kick me out of the band but at the same time I won`t behave like an omega. I won`t submit to them._

_But isn`t that what you`re doing all the time? Maybe you should leave the band._

And somehow the voice is right. Isn`t he compliant all the time, just like an omega.

And with this his his whole composure changes again. He just stays distant all the times expect in the shows. He answers in one or two phrases and doesn`t look them in the eyes. He gets sassy but tries not to overdo it.

Briefly, he`s completely lost.

And of course the boys worry about him. They decided to talk with him if nothing changes in the next week. They had the hope that Louis just needed a bit more time to come to terms with the new situation.

And while the five boys are sitting in Liam`s, Harry`s and Zayn`s room, Louis gets a message. To be exact two.  
The first is from Ru who`s back in London and says that Louis should talk with the boys. As much as Louis likes him he can`t do him that favour. Not yet.

The second message is from Dr. Johnson who reminds him that Louis has three more days to talk to one alpha.

-…and then we can all can sing together again, right Lou.- Niall chimes while he looks at Louis with big eyes.

-Of course angel. Whatev...- but before he can end his sentence his display begins to shine. **Jay calls** She gets married? Why didn`t she tell me?  
\- You know I wouldn`t bother to call you but I know him now for five years and he should at least see you one time to know what an ignora… I mean yeah we`re flying to New York and we need the tickets. Just transfer the money and we`ll be there in a few days.-

He hears some background noises as if the man is talking to his mother but Louis doesn`t try to listen to his voice. 

It`s all too fast. If she knows the man for five years she had to hide the him all the time he was visiting. That`s how much she hates him.

-I …mom… I don`t … why didn`t you tell me… That`s a big thing.. I at le.-

-Can`t you do just one time what I tell you. I myself wouldn`t have told you but he insist to meet you. And if you don`t want to be responsible for your faults again I suggest you transfer the money. Don`t let me be embarassed of you again.- 

And the line goes dead. Louis lifts one hand to his hair and tucks lightly one the strands. And such a women is his mother, such a woman is he supposed to tell that he turns into an omega.

His breathing accelerates. He stumbles out of the room, he thinks it`s Niall`s and into his own. Everything is destroyed. He didn`t bother to tidy up.

-Because I can`t control that fucking beast inside me.- 

He tugs again and the hard breathing continues. He can feel the familiar pull. Like somebody grabs his mind and pulls him into a deep slumber. 

And he knows what comes next: The animal will take over.   
_Must lock the door._ He stumbles to the door and puts his hand on the key and everything wents black.

He didn`t turn it around

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, sorry for the cliffhanger.  
> I`ll update tomorrow. Promise.


	11. Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Did you notice that something`s different about Louis?-, Harry says after half an hour into the silence. They all calmed down and now enjoy the presence of each other.

-Yeah he behaves like a brat.-, Liam says but then his eyes widen and he takes his head off of Niall`s head.  
-Now that you say it. Doesn`t he look a lot smaller. And somehow more delicate?-, the last part sounds like a question.

-I don`t know. He hasn`t changed that much and I wouldn`t wonder if we muddle it somehow up.-, Zayn mentions. –The most important thing is that we talk to him.-  
Everybody nods less Niall.

-I think it would be better if we wouldn`t crowd him all together. He seems on edge all the time.-, angel says and the triplet coos at their sweet beta.

-You`re right. It probably would be the best if you`re the one talking to him Nii.-, Zayn says.  
-In the past you two were pretty close.- He doesn`t need to mention that even this changed, much to their all chagrin.  
Niall nods enthusiastically.  
-Yes, I`ll go to him and try to talk to him.-, Niall sounds pretty convinced and goes straight to Louis` room.

Of course not without promising the alphas to go back to them or call if Louis should be grumpy.

-Louis, here`s Niall.-, he knocks on the door and when nobody answers he opens it and steps into the room. He softly closes it behind him before lifting his eyes.  
-I want to tal…- the words stuck in his throat when he sees the room. 

Everything which could break is broken.  
It`s a mess.

And then he sees Louis at the other end of the room, standing on two legs but in a weird hunching position.  
-Is everything alright Lou?-, Niall steps closer. But then Louis growls. _He growls? What?_

The creature which is Louis doesn`t know what happens. Sometimes it awakes in a weird form where it can`t run on four legs. And when it destroys out of frustration all the things in his cell, his paws break easily. It hurts so much.

And then something comes suddenly in his cell. Something big and it comes closer and doesn`t show his neck. It doesn`t show that it`s a friend and the creature growls.

He will defend himself even in this pathetic form where he can`t hunt in the woods and enjoy the sunshine.  
No because the creature is in a cell and that thing that comes closer even if it hears the gowling must be his captor.

He sniffs the air. **Beta.**  
His eyes light in a deep golden shade. A beta he can fight even if the creature itself is an omega. 

This reminds him that his alpha didn`t come to free him. He whines. Where is my alpha?

Suddenly the thing in front of him does the last step and lifts one of his paws. I twill attack, the creature thinks and with a panicking move it snaps at the paw. Even if his teeth aren`t as sharp as his own teeth they sink in the arm pretty deep.

His captor cries and it is such a heartbreaking sound that the creature lets go. Something is familiar about it.  
Could this be a mistake and this beta isn`t his captor. No he didn`t submit, he attacked first, wanted to hurt him.

The thing in front of him now holds his arm close and whines himself. The creature doesn`t know if he wants that or not. The thing opens his muzzle and weird sound leave it.

-Louis what happe… I`m afra…. What…-, the creature doesn`t know what the sounds mean. Instead it asks himself why the bleeding creature doesn`t submit now. He paces a bit from the left to the right. _It will harm me._

He has to attack again. It comes closer but before it can snap again the part of the cell where the thing came in bursts open.

Three bigger things come in. Their muzzles leave some sounds. It seems to be frantic.  
-Niall… everything ok?… What happened?.. Is…-  
The creature feels threatened. It didn`t know that the blond thing has a pack. A pack which comes closer.

-Something`s wrong with him… bit me.-, the blond thing says and looks over its shoulder. That`s the perfect moment for the creature to attack. If one of them is dead it won`t be that hard to attack the others.

But like a lightning one of the other things step in front of him. It has black fur. The crature snaps at him but the thing dodges his every move. _Stupid body_ , the creature thinks. He can`t defend himself good nonetheless he continues fights. 

-Stop Louis, stop.-  
The creature throws itself at the black haired thing and from the impack they tumble to the ground. The thing under the creature. Before he can sink his claws into the vulnerable belly a paw graps his arm.

-Stop it Louis. Submit.- And the voice is like a cool drizzle in the heat.  
Like a long run in the woods with the sun shining on his fur.   
_Alpha`s voice_ , the creature thinks and instantly bares its neck. And then he sniffs the air. All three of the things are alphas.

_Maybe one of them is mine._ He lets himself get lifted off of the body and onto the ground. Then he searches for the one who alpha-commanded him. He`s to his left and the only one who stayed at the cell- opening. Long curly fur.

Like the good omega he is he trots to his alpha and falls to his knees. Neck exposed to the right side.  
-Oh god what does he do.,- the alpha says but the creature doesn`t understand anything. It waits for the alpha to claim him as his. To make this confusing feeling go away.

-I think he…he`s in odigression.-, one voice sounds and then something else. And finally his alpha bends down puts both big arms around the waiting omega and lightly bites his neck. The creature whines. Shouldn`t his alpha bite really hard to claim him.

But then the alpha pets his hair and whispers in a soothing voice and the creature relaxes. It close its eyes and clamps down onto the alpha`s arms. 

His alpha carrys him out of his cell and into another one. But if his alpha is by his side it`s ok.

When the alpha doesn`t leave him everything is ok.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn`t know if I should call the creature "he" or "it" so I`ve decided for a mix :).
> 
> And I know it`s a bit short but I try to update soon.


	12. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make this realistic. It`s difficult for Louis to either listen to his instincts and trust the alphas or to just give up and break down.
> 
> He really has some mixed feelings...
> 
> Listen to: I wouldn`t mind from He is we

The four other guys are more than confused. In one moment Louis attacks them like a wild animal and in the next he bares his throat, cuddles in Harry`s arms and literally purrs. They tried to detach the little boy but everytime Harry tried he starts to whine.

It could be cute if not for the fact that he tried to attack them not moments ago.  
-So, Louis is an omega.- Liam breaks the silence. After he treated Niall`s arm he sits down next to Harry.

-I think considering what just happens he`s in a state of odigression. And that means he`s an omega.-. Zayn says. He speaks the words nobody of them can believe.

 **Louis begins to turn into an omega and tried to reject his true nature.** All of them learned the meaning of the word odigression in school in case their future mate would present as such. 

Niall just sits there, eyes wide like plates and does nothing.

-I called Dr. Johnson and he told me that Louis` body tried to protect him therefore postponed the presentation. When I asked him why he didn`t told us or another alpha, he said he wanted to do it in a few days. And that the turning process as well as odigression shouldn`t have started before.-, he sighs and looks to the soon to be omega who nips at Harry`s clavicle.

-Of course I fired him and made sure he wouldn`t get a new job as a doctor ever again. The louse knew that it`s law to inform an alpha or beta in charge. Furthermore he knew that odigression would start.- Zayn`s voice fills with anger and the omega starts to whine and try to hide in Harry´s body.

-I`m sorry little one.- Zayn`s voice becomes soft and he tilts his head to the side to show the omega he means no harm.

What he didn`t expect was the omega nuzzling his neck and licking three times to show he`s forgiven. Then he retreats back to Harry.

-Wow, that was cute.-, Liam chuckles and somehow the tension decreases a little.

-When will Louis come back to us?-, Niall asks.

-I think in a few moments. The omega in him is calm and satisfied. I would say the real question is what do we do? We need to inform his mother and ask her if she would assign us for his well-being. It would be a shame to let him leave the band.-

-I won`t allow that.-, Niall blurts out,suddenly way more tense.

-Calm down Ni or Louis will agitate himself again.-, Zayn says.  
-The worst scenario would be that his mother won`t allow it and then we have to go to court. You know the rules are that an omega needs an alpha or beta but the omega can eventually choose.  
After all omegas aren`t play toys and have a free will. But I don`t see a reason why his mother would prohibit it.-

The three alphas look at each other. They all think the same. They will ask his mother to mate with Louis. He (and Niall) are all they need to make them complete.

At this Niall calms down. Louis should have the chance to be happy. He looks with sad eyes at the omega in front of him who stirs slightly.

If he can`t find peace at least Louis, his other half, should.

-I think he comes up.-

§§§

Louis is confused why the mattress has a soothing heartbeat when he wakes up. At first he cuddles a bit deeper. For the first time since forever he feels better but then his mattress chuckles and he really regains his senses.

His head whips up and he looks into the the emerald eyes of Harry.

Did he fall asleep? But no, he talked with his mother and then… oh god he struggles out of Harry`s grip and nearly hits the edge of the little coffee table but Harry saves him by gripping Louis around the waist.

\- Louis, calm down or I need to use alpha voice.- At this Louis lets himself fall against Harry`s chest. He doesn`t want to get commanded.

_Or do you want to be good for your alpha?_

The voice is back.

-What happened?-, his voice sounds a bit frail. Oh god. Had Harry just said he would use his alpha voice.

That means they know it.

-You know.-, he says loud avoiding eye contact while trying not to cry.

-You fell into odigression and attacked Niall.,- Liam replies and tries to sound soft.

-I… what?-, Louis looks at Niall and sees a bandage where red seeped through. He feels sick. 

He can`t believe that this fucking disgusting animal hurt his angel. When Louis now tries to stand up Harry lets him. He goes to the couch which is right in front of him, where Niall sits all alone. 

-I`m so sorry Niall.-, he hugs the omega and tries not to whine when he flinches.  
-I never wanted that this… rotten thing hurts you.- The three alphas hiss at the description.

-Louis, the animal which hurt Niall only became a real threat because you didn`t tell anybody about it. It felt the need to protect you. You and it are one. It`s your fault.- 

Louis sinks into himself, releasing Niall, disgusted by himself. He claws at his thighs.

-Hey Lou, you didn`t hurt me. Don`t worry.-, Niall tries to reason with Louis. He touches Louis hand, feeling just a little bit afraid.

Louis menawhile looks in front of him. Fists tightening and relaxing.  
What will they do now? They should kick him out of the band. He attacked their angel which is unforgivable and it doesn`t matter what they say:

The thing in him is disgusting and nearly as worthless as himself. He probably has a few more days before he starts to spread his legs for every alpha.

-I should leave the band.-, he says before one of his friends do it. At least like this he has a bit control over it.  
And he doesn`t want to hear them say it. It will be easier this way. For all of them.

-Louis, I think you owe us an explanation.-, Zayn begins, ignoring Louis` last proposition.

-Is this the reason why you distanced yourself? Because I don`t think so.-, his words are harsh and a collective gasp can be heard.

-We wanted to talk to you more than just once Louis but you just run away. Liam told me that you two fought and only then you admitted that you blame yourself for my discharge.-

Louis sinks further, claws a little deeper but Zayn doesn`t stop and nobody helps him.

-The whole last year you blamed yourself Louis, isn`t that right? And do you know what the worst is? You didn`t trust us.-

-How could I have trusted you, when you all looked at me like I killed your puppy?-, Louis has enough. Claws deep in his thighs to ground himself.

-I knew all the time that you talked behind my back. At least I thought you talked about my mistakes but then I find out that this whole mess was a fucking stunt. For one year I hated myself more than anyone could.-, it hurts his throat to yell this loud.

-And you just start again and say that you couldn`t have talked to me. I FUCKING BROKE ZAYN!! YOU. BROKE. ME!!-, every word pronounced, body tense like a bow.

It feels like he will snap any moment. And Louis knows when he does he will loose again.

So he digs his claws a little deeper, watches with frantic eyes the persons in the room.

Zayn breathes in. He can`t process what he just heard. It seems to be so much worse than he thought. Something in Louis process of thinking seems dislodged.

It`s seems even now in all his rage that Louis is more angry with himself than anybody else although he has all right to be angry.  
And then it clicks. _Oh god_ , he thinks. _And Louis had to live with IT the whole time?_

He wants to open his mouth but then he hears Niall gasping and whining. Angel`s eyes peer at Louis. No, not at Louis but at his thighs. They`re tainted in red. Little drops drip on the floor.

-Louis, calm down. Look at your thighs, Lou please. That hurts you.-, Harry tries to convince Louis. But Louis doesn`t even look down.

Instead everything seems to agitate him even more. Looking like a caught deer he claws and rips at his thighs.

-Louis.-, Zayn bells, -calm down.-

As soon as the words leave his mouth Louis goes lax and even Niall seems to sink into the cushions again.

-Louis, Harry will come now and remove your claws, please be calm.- Harry is instantly at Louis side and carefully takes his hands and pulls them out of the wounds. Luckily they aren`t too deep.

-Shh, Lou, please understand that Zayn hadn`t had another option. You hurt youself.- Harry tries and rocks Louis in his arms.  
The beta seems to struggle to regain the control over his limbs. Not yet succeeding.

-Liam.-, Zayn says and without as much as a look the alpha turns to Niall and whispers something in his ear. 

Niall nods and stands up.  
-I will leave the room-, he says, -but Louis you should know that I never thought it was your fault. Never!-, he says it with such an intensity, ocean eyes filled with tears.

-And you`re not allowed to leave the band.- he turns around and leaves the room, leaving the stunned beta with equally stunned alphas.

-And now Louis, I want you to listen to me. I`m sorry to have used my alpha voice. I now that you`re uncomfortable but you hurt yourself. And that`s not acceptable...-, Zayn notifies as soon the door closes, -We really need to talk this through. So stay calm.-

Louis asks himself how the fuck he could _not_ stay calm because of the fucking command.

But as he thinks this he gradually feels the command to wear of. And the first action is to wriggle out of Harry`s arms and ignore the terrible feeling of loss.

-What do you want to talk about? I think it`s pretty obvious what happens.-, his hands wander to his thighs again but Harry grips them and doesn`t let go. Somehow it grounds the beta but he would never admit that.

-I think I know why you feel like you feel.-, Zayn continues in the same calm voice.  
-Originally you should have presented years ago as an omega but then something prevented it.  
Over the last year you continued to stay a beta on the outside but bit by bit changed into an omega. Your body confused the two types and reacts with stress. And…- he sighs as if the next words torture him.

-And your body automatically fell into depression. It`s very similar to odigression.-

-What do you mean Zayn?-, Harry tightens his grip around Louis` hands.

-I mean that Louis had specific traits of an omega all the time. But he had no alpha who took care of him therefore his inner omega just searched for a reason to blame himself.-

And when Louis listens to this it sounds pretty bad… But _he_ was bad.

-That isn`t right Zayn. I … I`m not an omega, I don`t search the fault in myself. I am the fault.-, Louis eyes are big and blue and all three alphas want nothing more than to cuddle the soon to be omega.

-Louis, did you never maybe hear a voice in your had who told you that you were bad?- 

And when Louis nods, three pairs of strong arms hug him. He can feel the protective strength of alphas and just wants to let them take care of him.

 _But that would be how an omega reacts_ , he reminds himself and instead goes stiff to not enjoy the touch too much.

Liam notices it. All of them notice it: -Lou, we understand that you`re afraid to behave like an omega but believe me: It`s your true nature, you don`t need to be strong anymore.- It`s Harry who says it and momentarily Louis thinks he could be right. 

It wouldn`t hurt so much anymore, right?

-I don`t want to loose myself.-, he admits pitifully. He lifts his bloody hands to his face.  
-I don`t want to be a weak omega. I don`t want to have no rights and be a needy bitch in heat.- 

He puts his hands over his eyes.  
-I don`t want to be alone anymore, I don`t want to be strong, I… I don`t want to be a _bad boy._ \- 

There he said it.

He trembles, he sobs and all the time three pairs of arms embrace him. All the time, while Louis cries. 

And again he breaks dow. 

He hates himself so much.

And he really thinks that every moment the three alphas have enough and kick him out. Because he`s bad. Because he`s worthless.

His mother is right.

-… uis… hear m…. calm…-, he didn`t register the voices but when he does they don`t scold him like he thought they would.

-Louis you`re a good boy… such a good boy.- These words let a shudder run through Louis whole body and it is as if he waited his whole life for these words. 

He can`t but let this words comfort him, doesn`t think about how he should be stronger because alpha said he`s good.

They stay for a long time in the room, in their own little world. They reassure Louis that everything will be good, because it`s ok not to be ok.

Deep down, the three alphas feel devasted. How couldn`t they have noticed years ago that Louis just got more and more depressed. That his inner omega tried to cry for help. Tried to claw himself out.

And deep down they swear that they will fix Louis and never let him go.

_Because with him they`re almost complete._

§§§

Niall however is far from complete. He consist out of million little pieces which somebody tried to glue together. Sometimes a piece is cracking in two and he glues them together again. 

And again and again.

He doesn`t know if it functions but at least he lives, he smiles and he eats. Ok maybe the last one not so often but that really isn`t his fault.

Lacey said that he musnt`t gain weight because then everybody would find out that he was a pretending bitch.

Yep, her words, not his nonetheless she seems to be right and so, to not gain weight he goes into the gym and uses the treadmill.

“Two hours”, Lacey said so he joggs for one hour and uses some weights after this.

After a little while his wound starts to bleed again. And it hurts.  
-Can I please stop for today. I`m hurt.-, he asks his personal trainer Jordon. 

-You can stop after two hours. So continue or it will be half an hour more.-

Niall can`t grasp what he just heard.

-Excuse me sir but I`m hurt and I really don`t think it`s good to continue.-

-Niall, listen. Miss Hallgreen said you should work for two hours everyday. So I make sure you work out for two hours. That`s how it works. If you don`t like it I could just command you.-

Niall startles: -But it`s illegal to use the alpha voice randomly. You`re not allowed.- 

The cruel grin Jordon shows is everything but reassuring. Niall shudders and with sudden certainty he knows one thing: Rules don`t apply for Jordon Ripes. Neither does the law.

Niall wants to run as far as he can. He doesn`t want to be with this alpha anymore. Or ever again. He turns to the exit of the gym but before he`d done two steps the command hits him.

It feels like somebody grips him and drags him back to the weights.  
_Nonononononononono._

And he works for two more hours with a bleeding arm and no power.

When Jordon`s command leaves his body it feels like somebody touched him without his consent all over his body. He can`t stay upright and falls down as soon as the command dispels.

There isn`t a part of him which doesn´t tremble, which isn`t soaked throroughly with sweat.

And Jordon just leaves the little omega alone in the gym.

 _He didn`t praise me_ , he thinks. _He didn`t say I was good._

Now that nobody is here he starts to cry. In the dark, on the cold floor with dried blood on his arm and on the ground.

-A…at least n…now Louis will b…be happy-, he says into the darkness trying to convince that it`s sufficient.

But he knows it won`t be enough. It won`t be enough because even when they leave modest management in less than one month he won`t…

Lacey blackmailes him. She said that she only lets the other boys leave if he would transfer money every month. 90% of his savings and every month a bit more.

He tried to say no. Even after she`d beat him. (Of course where nobody would see the bruises.) But after she realized he wouldn`t back down she threatened him.

-Don`t you think for one moment I wouldn`t destroy your friends and their career like I did it with yours.-, she didn`t stop.

-What do you think all the fans will say when they learn that you lied to them all this years.-

He yields with another kick in the gut. And one of of the shows his whole body hurts so much he can`t sing correctly. Feels sick and wants to throw up.

Only much later he realized that she knew he would never give in with beatings.

She just did it because she likes to see him suffer. 

And he suffers but he always believed that bad people like that would get punished. That there exists a god who would save him somehow.

But now lying on his back, blinking through tears and sobbing into nothing he realizes that nobody will save him.

Nobody.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cuddle Niall and tell him everything`ll be ok.
> 
> I love you Niall<3


	13. Seek the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really,really appreciate everybody who`s taken interest in this story so far.  
> Thank you <3
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment :)

Louis sits on the couch in Harry`s room. Everything smells like him and that`s good. One part in him wants to roll into Harry`s sheets, breathe the wonderful flowery scent in and maybe he could built a nest out of the pillows.

The other side is suspicious if it wouldn`t be the omega in him who says all this. He`s afraid that the feeling is fake.

Zayn said he should think about what he really wants. He made clear that Louis can decide for himself. The only condition stays that it has to be in the omega-rights-paragraph from the “great book of law”.

That means he has to decide for an alpha or beta who`ll be his… his babysitter. _No “space” for discussion_ , Zayn said.

_The question is not if YOU want them but if they want you, the voice says. Do you really think you ever could be good enough for three precious alphas._

-Zayn said that I shouldn`t listen to you.-, Louis says loud. He wants that the voice stops. 

He breathes deeply and tries to clear his mind.   
_Do I want that them to “reign” over me and maybe even mate with me someday?_

Yes, cries his inner omega. It`s all he ever wished for. He wants to mate with Harry, he wants to mate with Zayn and Liam and… his angel.

His breathing falters. His fingers flex and wander to his thighs. –No.-, he scolds himself. He won`t claw again. –Even if it helps.-

_I think I want to try it with them. I have to._ He has nobody who would care for him. I can`t ask Ru. Normally as a beta he would be allowed to take care of me but he`s too young.  
My mother won`t take care of me now that I`m an omega. She`ll be embarrassed of me and finally will cut all ties.

He doesn`t know if he should trust them. Trust them not to hurt him. Not to use him.

Before he can claw at his thighs out of sheer frustration, somebody knocks on his door. He slowly stands up.

Who could that be?

When he opens it he can`t believe his eyes.  
-Ru? What…?…How..? What are you doing here?-, best friend who should be back in London hugs Louis and both stumble into the room.

-Louis, you won`t believe how I found you. I mean you said you would stay in this hotel but then the grumpy receptionist couldn`t tell me where you are. So I searched the whole hotel.-, he giggles happily and goes further into the room.

Louis, extremely perplexed, closes the door and sits down next to Ru on the couch.

-You certainly want to know why I`m here.- Louis nods, -You remember our phone call? I just thought you need a bit support. I know how you aren`t feeling well...-, and suddenly his happy voice turns quiet.

-You are lost Lou and I want the best for you. I want you to be happy.-  
For a moment one could here a pin drop to the floor. Nobody breathes.

Then the soon to be omega breaks the tension: -And you flew from London to New York just to see me?-, his eyes fill with tears. The need to hurt himself long forgotten.

-Thank you Ru, thank you so much.-, he jumps into Ru`s arms who hugs Louis close.

-Hey Loubear, everything`s ok. I can`t let you alone or you just will decide for all the wrong things.- He hugs Louis a bit closer.

-Louis do you hear me? I want you to say yes to the alphas.- It sounds urgently, almost forcefully.

And if Lou trusts a person it`s Ru.

-I want to try it.-

Spoken out loud he feels a bit relieved. Inside of him everything is a total mess and it seems this is the only thing which he`s marginal sure of. 

-You don`t have to rush things, Loubear. You have all the time in the world.-

 

Louis nods unsure then wriggles out of Ru`s arms and crawls into Harry`s bed. Slides to the end. He doesn`t want to take too much room.

-Ru, do you stay here for the night?-

And without hearing Ru`s answer he feels a second body beside him.

-Of course Louis. I stay forever with you.-

It sounds more than a promise. It sounds like a….

Testimony.

§§§

When he wakes up in the next morning he`s alone and a bit disappointed. He doesn`t know why but somehow he thought that maybe Ru would stay longer (he wrote on a piece of paper that he had to to go. For the moment at least). 

Or that one of the alphas would have slipped into his room.

What Louis doesn`t know is that the three alphas really wanted to climb into bed with Louis. They really wanted nothing more.

The desire after the discovery just grew so much more. They want to claim the omega. 

-He`s ours.-; Harry whined at Liam who softly held him back. –Harry babe, we all want him. But we give him this night to decide for himself and when ge gives us the ok nothing and I mean nothing will hold us back to claim him.-

And now they all wait in Zayn`s and Liam`s hotel room to eat breakfast together. They await Louis` answer.

Louis meanwhile prances from one food to another, standing in front of the bedroom. He breathes deeply and knocks.

Then he thinks better of it and wants to run away. But the door opens and Harry grabs gently his arm. 

-Come in Lou.-, he says while sounding a bit nervous but probably it`s just Louis` imagination. He slowly steps inside unsure of where to sit. He sees a big breakfast table witch five chairs.

Finally, when Louis doesn`t move, Liam pets a chair next to him and Louis hestiantly sits down. There are scrambled eggs and pancakes with maple syrup, fresh fruits and toast and everything which Louis likes. 

But inwardly he groans. Do they want to fatten him?

-Did you sleep well, Lou?-, Harry ask and sits down next to Louis. The omega breathes the same scent as in the room he was all night. Trusting, sweet lavender.

-I…Yes, I actually slept well and…-, he doesn`t know if he just should blurt out his decision. When he looks up he gazes three anxious faces full of… hope?

_Do they wait for my answer?_

When Zayn and Liam nod reassuringly he breathes deeply again and says with the quietest whisper that he wants to try it.

Somehow he hoped they wouldn`t understand it but their alpha ears pick everything up.

-Say it again Lou.-, Harry can`t believe it, -Did you just say that you want us as your alphas? I can`t believe it.- He turns to Liam before turning back with a sparkle in his eyes.

-Lou, that is everything I ever wanted.-, and in his exuberant happiness he throws himself at Louis. Takes him in his strong arms and tugs Louis now so much smaller body practically into himself. 

His chin rests on top of Louis` head who stiffens but in that moment Harry doesn`t care.

Eventually Liam is the one who mentions it:

-Harry, remember Louis isn`t used to getting touched all the time. You need to be more careful.-, he realizes that indeed Louis doesn`t seem to enjoy the hug.

-I`m sorry Lou.-, he says pouting, –I`m just so happy.  
Louis looks at him with big blue eyes, mouth slightly open and face flushed. –I think I`m really not used to it.-

He would never admit that he indeed was a little scared but the careful hug from Harry suppressed the fear and all that remained was warmth… warmth and need.

He snaps out of his dreaming state at Zayn`s words.

-I believe you don`t trust me and Liam that much because of …-, he seems not to be able to say the next words easily but Louis knows what he wants to say nevertheless: … _because of my betrayal._

-I think it would be better if you, from now on sleep with Harry. Omegas shouldn`t be alone.-

-But I can sleep in my own room.-, he argues. Why should he suddenly do this different. It`s not that somebody will murder him in his sleep.

-Louis this matter isn`t arguably.-, when he sees Louis` grumpy face he turns serious, -I know that the following weeks will be a bit difficult but believe us that we know what is right.-

-No, you don`t .-, Louis can`t understand that as soon as he completely turns into an omega he has to do what stupid alphas want.

-And what if you fully present in the middle of the night? Nobody will be there. In the best case your inner animal goes ruckus again. And the worst case is…-, he leans over the table and looks deeply into Louis` eyes, -an foreign alpha will follow the scent and fuck you throroughly.-

Zayn didn`t want to frighten Lou but in his protectiveness he just said his one biggest fear.

By judging by the utterly devasted look in the omega`s eyes Zayn regretted ever saying it.

And the piercing stare of Harry didn`t help either. Now Louis lets Harry enclose him.

-Shhh, Louis. I know Zayn is a big meanie but he`s just afraid. He doesn`t want to lose you now that we finally have a chance.  
I will sleep with you so nobody has to worry about anything.-

-What happens to me when I`m presenting?-, Louis whispers into Harry`s arm.

-You`ll experience your first heat babe.-

-And you will fuck me when I spread my legs.-, Louis voice suddenly sounds a lot more venomous and in the next moment he struggles out of Harry`s grip.

However this time Harry doesn`t release him.

-Let me go Harry. I won`t let you use me.-, he yells and pulls at Harry`s arms.

-No Louis.You will stay here and listen. You can`t run away every time somebody doesn`t dance to your tune.

Louis stops instantly. Not because Harry used a command ( he hasn`t) but because Harry never ever sounds so angry.

Louis doesn`t want that sweet, beautiful Harry is angry. He should smile and show his dimples.

Add that to Louis inner omega who recognizes Harry as his rightful alpha and Louis goes limp. He falls half back into Harry`s arms.

He can`t help but whine and snuggle closer. He arches his neck to one side to show his alpha that he can be good.

A short moment alpha watches him stunned, but when he whines again and bumps his body a bit closer alpha finally reacts and noses at his neck. He purrs happily and begins to paw at alphas`s shirt.

He feels good and leans into alphas`s chest. He breathes the strong lavender scent in and probably smiles like an idiot.

After a while the omega feels like another part of him returns. It`s not like he the omega disappears but instead the “Louis-part” resurfaces.

-You`re back, honey?-, he hears Harry`s deep voice.

Louis sits up, but stays in Harry`s lap. Somehow it feels like a torn piece got repaired.  
-Yes I think it is. I actually feel a lot better.-, he realizes that he doesn`t need to lie.

-You were gone for over an hour love. But it seems like you sorted out some things.-

Harry smiles as well as Liam and Zayn.

They`re fixed on their gorgeous omega. 

If they weren`t distracted maybe they would`ve noticed the blonde omega who limps down the corridor to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it`s a bit short. The next one is longer but not yet ready...


	14. See the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m not good with writing these really slow processes so imagine this is a few weeks later.
> 
> Hope it`s not too fast.

The thing is it gets better. He sleeps every night in Harry`s room, bathing in his rich scent. At first Louis slept on the couch suspicious if Harry would do anything. But when he started to wake up every morning in Harry`s bed, snuggled close to his chest, he just gave up and let his inner omega do what it wanted.

Somethimes he could feel how the omega would try to dominate him when Louis didn`t do what it wanted. For instance one day Liam sat Louis in his lap but Louis felt insecure so he stood up.

His inner omega though, started to whine and tried to get back to Liam. He stood over ten minutes in the middle of the room to decide who would win.

In these situations Zayn would try to convince him that it`s perfectly fine to accept his needs. But Louis wasn`t sure. He felt safe with them nevertheless he stayed shy.

One of the only two times where he didn`t feel well where when Zayn told him that the called his mother.

Louis ate breakfast and almost dropped the fork while choking on a piece of cheese.

-She said how wonderful and happy she is and wishes us all the luck of the world.-, Zayn quotes with a smile on his face, -And she regretted that she couldn`t be there for you but soon, maybe in a few months, she`ll visit.-

Louis just continues to dangle his legs under the table while tapping at his thighs.

-I`m not hungry anymore.-, he states and gets up, -`m meeting with a friend.- And it`s the moment where their second dispute starts.

-Lou, you meet “this” friend awful often.-, Harry begins and puts a hand on Louis` arm. Seemingly to hold him back but Louis just takes another step so that the soft contact breaks.

-Ru is not some weird guy. He`s my best friend.-, Louis pouts but stops when he thinks it`s too omega-like.

-Ahhh, Loubear, you`re so sweet.-, Liam appears behind him and places a soft kiss on Louis cheek who can`t help but giggle.

-And Harry is just a bit concerned.- He goes around Louis and places a basket with fresh bread on top of the table.

-How about you show us your mighty Ru and then we can decide if he`s for Harry “worthy enough”.-

They all nod to each other. Fine if they want to see Ru, he`ll bring him after a show.

So now they`re standing backstage and Louis and his alphas in tow are going to meet Ru.

Niall smiled at them but declined the offer to met Louis`s secret friend.

After they walked down a long grey corridor, greeted Paul and other staff members they finally reach a big metal door.

They open it and step onto a balcon with a stairway at its side. They could watch a big parking lot where little groups of fans stood and talked in high spirits.

Luckily nobody of the girls and boys looked up or they would`ve seen one direction. Or at least 4/5 of them. And then they would ask for autographs and so on. Don`t get them wrong, they do it most of the time with pleasure just not now.

-So who`s Ru?-, Harry asks, a little jealousy in his voice. Louis jumps up and down gripping tightly the railing. Now after an exciting concert, knowing that his mother won`t bother him for at least two more months and with the expectation of seeing Ru, Louis feels excited.

He looked around, searching Ru and then seeing him waving with a big smile.

-There that`s him. The one standing next to this really rainbow-colorful girl.- He points in the direction.

The alpha`s heads whip around to focus on the human being who fascinated their beta.

While they assess the boy as good as possible (even with alpha eyes it`s hard) the quiet omega sneaks away and steps down the attached stairs.

Neither the fans nor the alphas can react fast enough when Louis runs to his friend and together they flee to his car. The fans hot on their heels.

That`s the moment the alphas notice that their little omega doesn`t stand safe and sound beside them.  
-Louis-, Harry yells, -come back this instant. That however wasn`t a good idea because now sreeching fans started to climb up the stairs.

-Time to go guys.-, Zayn chuckles and holds the door open.

-Is that Zayn. Oh my god. Zayn, guys, he`s back, he`s back.-, they hear a girl squeal but then they`re already gone. The heavy door falls shut.

-I`m going to punish him.-, Harry growls, eyes flashing silver. The guy didn`t seem to be worthy at all. His fists tighten. Did you see that pitch black hair, looking like Mr. Dead in person.-, he nearly punches a wall.

-Shhh, babe.-, Zayn comes closer. Alone his presence and the odor of spring and rain calms Harry down.

-I`m sorry Zayn. I.. I just don`t want him to leave us and we don`t even know one single thing about Ru except that he`s great, intelligent and super man.-  
He feels like a tear slips out of his eye but be can`t stop his frustration.

-Liam and I know how you feel and honestly if I could I would put him in our room, lock him up and never let him go.-, Zayn sighes while going back into their dressing room, seeing through his peripheral vision a slumped Niall. But before he can throw a second glance Niall straightens up.

-So how`s Louis` friend-, he asks, normally sparkling eyes somehow dull. _He looks tired_ , Zayn thinks but he`s a bit on edge, after all they will leave management in less than a month and tomorrow will be their first interview together. That`s the reason why he doesn`t question Niall`s behaviour.

Zayn won`t say it but he`s nervous. It`s a live interview so if something goes wrong they can`t cut it out. He`s the one who musn`t let his nervousness show.

-Ask Louis how his wonderful friend is.-, Harry answers snappishly, not seeing how the beta on the couch winces.

-Harry we know that you`re not the biggest fan of Ru but you shouldn`t talk like that with Nii.- Liam mutters and adds with a smile, - besides we can punish Louis for his behaviour tomorrow.

And then everything seems to be ok again. The two alphas giggle while they discuss how they can punish their sweet beta.

They only get interrupted when Paul gets to them to ask if they`re ready to leave.  
-Did you do what I asked of you?-, Zayn whispers while they go behind the other boys to the cars.

-Of course.-, Paul answers back, -But do you think it`s such a good idea to spy on Louis. I mean I know you worry about him but he`s the oldest one of you.-  
Zayn nods understanding but argues nevertheless: -I told you I want you just to have an eye on him not to spy and control him.-, he stops, furrowing his brows.

-I don`t feel well with this guy. I`ve never met him personally and he could be one of these people who just want money.-, Paul nods and just continues to walk.

-I`ve sent Andy to supervise him and report tomorrow back to you.-  
With a last nod they go separate ways.

§§§

 

The next day Louis is excited. It`s the first interview with Zayn and the boys together and there`s no way that Louis won`t at least has to give one statement.  
After all he was the major reason of their dispute.

Even now he`s a bit angry at Zayn. After the alphas explained to him why Zayn really had no other choice and that Louis really isn`t the one to blame he finally starts to believe them.

Instead he tries concentrates his anger at management who wants him to smile and smile and smile.

Now he`s in the middle of dressing up to look presentable.

-You can do that Louis Tomlinson.-, he says to his reflection. If you now would ask him how he felt he would truly answer that he feels better. Better not amazing.

And now he sees a smile in the reflection and softening eyes. His smile. His eyes. _Liam and Harry and Zayn give me a chance to be together with them and even if I have doubts, Ru reassures me every time._

That lets him think of yesterday. It was fun how Ru and he ran to his car and jumped in just a second before the fans could grab him. And the evening was just as wondeful. They`ve gone to a calm café and ordered tea.

Just chatting and enjoying the time with his best friend.

-Don`t you think you get punished after leaving your alphas without telling them?-, Ru asked, a hot tea-filled mug in his hands.

-I`m not yet an omega so these rules don`t count for me.-, a self-confident smile spreads across his face.

-Ohhh Loubear you`ll get a punishment I`m sure of it and when you`ll get it think about my words.-, the same mocking smile playing on Ru`s lips. 

He leans forward, almost touching Louis` nose with his.

_-Because bad boys get punished.-_

Louis snaps out of his dreaming a furious blush colors his whole face.  
_Bad boy_ , he mouthes at his reflection. A tingling feeling makes itself known.

No he definitely doesn`t want a punishment. He shakes his head and is in the motion to pull his jeans up when the door opens on its own.

-So Lou are you ready for your punishment?-, Liam says instead of a greeting. He stands with one leg in the skin tight jeans and tries to balance his weight in order to not to fall.

-But we have an interview in half an hour and I don`t think that we have any time for punishments.-, he responds and mentally adds: And I don`t want to have a sore butt or whatever people do to punish omegas.

He thinks his argumentation pretty convincing but Liam`s smug smile stays on his face. And when Harry comes in the room with his hands behind his back he really begins to worry. The mischievous glint doesn`t make it better.

-You can leave your pants down Lou.- _So they really want to spank me now?_ Of course he isn`t the person who would say yes that easy. But before he can think of a way to get out of the room both alphas are at his side. Liam flips Louis over his knees and he closes his eyes. 

-You can`t do that. I`m not yet an omega.-, he begins but Harry interrupts him.

-Lou, you are ours, omega or not. You`ve run away without permission. Now accept your punishment.-

Louis tries to wriggle again but eventually gives up.  
Waiting for the loud slap which is about to come.

But it isn`t Harry`s palm which makes contact with his buttstock, no he feels a cool wet sensation at his hole.  
-What the fuck. What are you doing?-, he tries to wriggle away from Liam`s lap but Liam holds him easily down.

-You were a bad boy Lou, and bad boys need punishments.-, he says while Harry probes at his hole and finally slips a little object in. Louis whimpers at the coolnes and round shape of the foreign object. As fast as they`ve grabbed him they let him go. When he`s standing he winces slightly.

-Harry turns to him and gives Louis a short kiss on his pouting mouth while pushing the trousers over Louis` delicious thighs.

-That is a butt plug Lou and that will stay in your cute little ass.- 

_What?_ , Louis thinks they must be joking. Definitively. Absolutely. And when he begins to open his mouth, Paul`s head looks through the door.

-I hope you`re all ready, guys, beacause we are way too late. Come on the limo waits. Niall and Zayn are inside.-

And before Louis can react they`re all outside and finally sit in the car. As he sits down, the toy slips further in his ass and hits that certain little spot. A little moan slips out of his mouth and he tries to conceal it with a coughing fit.

Niall turns his big blue eyes in his direction and asks innocently: -Lou is everything ok. Are you ill?-

-No I just have fucking butt plug in my ass and a semi hard in my pants.- Of course he doesn´t say that.

-Everything`s alright angel...-, he smiles happily at Niall but shoots angry glances to Harry, Liam and Zayn who obviously know about the butt plug. They`re all grinning and clearly enjoying their power. 

The rest of the tour Liam puts Niall in his lap and Harry tries the same with Louis who just hisses at him.  
The slightly sad expression in Harry`s emerald eyes is pretty satisfying. For the moment at least. But the feeling the thing in his ass causes with every bumb and every move isn´t comfortable. He nearly leans at the door for support and bites his lips to prevent little moans and groans to slip out.

He can`t believe that he lets this happen with him. 

After the torturous ride Louis sweats as well as pants heavily. He doesn`t like it when he has to sit down on a couch. Harry on his right side while Liam is on his left.

-Hello guys, my name is Alex.-, says the female interviewer in front of them and shakes all their hands. She smells like a beta.

-I will mostly talk with Zayn but want to have a statement from all of you. Everything should  
go smoothly.-, she means cheerily.

-We begin in ten seconds.-, a guy shouts and before Louis can give it a second thought they`re live.

-Hello New York. Here`s your Alex with the newest news. And today my guests are one direction.-  
People applause them and Alex has to wait whole three minutes to continue.  
She laughes: -I know guys. You`re all as excited as me that we don`t see four members but also Zayn Malik again.-

And then it begins. Like she said, most of the questions regard Zayn. He tells them that he he needed some time to find himself but his home is with the boys and all this bullshit he was told by management.

The audience makes sympathizing sounds while Zayn tells his heartbreaking story. 

Louis however has some other problems. He takes every two minutes a sip from his water which is placed in front of him. The table reaches up to his belly so that nobody can see his wriggling legs.

 _I so fucking hate them_ , he mumurs when he suddenly feels an elektric push. 

_Oh my good._ He almost bends over the table. The fucking butt plug is a vibrator and Harry or Liam has a remote.

And when he thought before he would go crazy he knows now better.  
He can`t help but thrust a little back and forth. His body reacting on its own. 

–I hope you understand that we had to do this Lou.-, Liam whispers in his ear. 

Louis almost whimpers at his alpha`s voice.  
-Lou you don`t want anyone to notice so I wouldn`t make any move.-, Louis grits his teeth.

-Stop it.-, he whispers back.

-I don`t think you`ve learnt your lesson Lou baby.-

And so Louis has to endure wave after wave of pure pleasure. One hits him harder than the other.

-And Louis what do you say to Zayn`s comeback.-, Alex turns to Louis and oh shit he definitely can`t say something without moaning and gasping. But he has to.

-I`m really happy that he`s b..back.- he pipes up and throws an angry glance at Liam. 

Turn it off his look says. Or better cries.

-I know there were some little fights but as Zayn s…said I also needed some time for m…myself.- And after that the attention is back to Zayn and Louis cringes and bites his lips. He softly rocks back and forth while thinking he`s going to go crazy. 

_It feels so good, feels so good._  
-I`ve learnt my lesson Li.-, he furiously whispers into his ear. –I`m not allowed to leave you without permission, alpha please.- 

And he hears a satisfied sound from Liam and really believes the torturous pleasure will stop when he feels Harry`s hand slowly grabbing his crotch under the table. He doesn`t want this but at the same time he needs it sooo bad.  
And with a few more thrusts into Harry`s hand he comes. Hard.

He has to bite his lip to suppress a groan. It feels so good.

The vibrations in his ass stop and the rest of the interview Louis is in a bliss. Absentmindly he notices how they end the interview and how they climb into the limo. He leans at alpha`s shoulder and purrs contently.

-Hey Lou, babe. Can you come back to us?-, Louis slowly blinks. Snuggling a bit closer, breathing his strong alpha in. Then he blinks again.

-I hate you.-, he says without any meaning behind his words. –How could you do that to me.-

Harry chuckles and hugs Louis a little closer.  
-You smell so good Lou.-, Harry nuzzles his cheek.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn`t that serious but somehow it`s important.  
> For Louis it seemingly gets better while Niall is breaking apart.
> 
> Ahww you`ll see what happens next.


	15. The beta and the omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is written in "I-form" `cause it`s a bit older so don`t be confused.
> 
> Thank you for reading this<3

When they`re back Zayn and Liam go into one of their rooms, while Niall says he goes to the gym.

Harry stays glued to his little beta who`s still a little bit angry. Even after he took that damn vibrator out.

-Louis don`t be mean. I just want to cuddle you-, Harry whines. –You smell so good.- _I ask myself.  
-I`m still angry that you really did the butt plug thing.-, I say and turn around going a few steps in the direction of the door._

_But before I can reach the knob, I feel his strong hands on my arms and the next moment I find myself in his strong embrace, his nose buried in my neck. He nuzzles and smells my throat and in this moment all I want is to show him my neck, go limp in his arms and fulfill him every wish._

__Need to be a good boy.__

_But instead I struggle and try to step away.  
-Leave it Harry.-, My voice doesn`t sound as strong as I wish._

_-Ohh, come on Lou.-, Harry chuckles and I feel his deep voice vibrating on my skin. It gives me pleasurably goose bumps._

__My Harry, need to be good for Harry.__  
And as if he can read my mind he says:  
–Don`t you want to be a good boy for me?- These few words relax my whole body and I would`ve fallen if not for the strong arms which hold me tight to Harry`s chest. 

_-Good boy, such a good boy-, Harry whispers and I feel how my mind switches to instincts.  
_I`m an omega and I need to be good for my alpha. Need to please him.__

_I feel myself smiling, a droopy, lazy smile and then I turn in a swift motion around._

_Harry seems surprised as I bump into him and he falls on the bed. _Need to please my alpha._ I fall to my knees. _Need to make him feel good._ I grab the zipper of his pants and open it with a swift motion. _Need him, need him._ I lean forward and my nose makes contact with the skin next to his half hard cock._

_I lick my lips and lift my eyes. My gaze meets Harry`s whose shows lust and want.  
-Lou, you know I didn`t mean it that way.-, he starts and lifts his hand to my chin, makes me lift it and strokes a thump over my soft lips. _

_He wants it. I can see it in his eyes I can feel his cock stiffen further but he tries to regain control._

_-You see I`ve chosen the wrong words. I didn`t mean that we should have sex right here right now. I mean I really want to have sex with you, Lou, but now I want to smell you.-, he babbles and I know he`s nervous._

_But another part of me, the part that just wants to forget all sense doesn`t hear his words. _Why doesn`t want my alpha to have sex with me? Did I do something wrong?_ _That is the only reason he would reject me.__

__Yeah I did something wrong and I need to make it up to my alpha. Need to be good for him_. I smile at Harry and see how he smiles back.  
-Good Lou, then we can go to the other la…-, his word ends in a moan as I lick along the underside of his cock. It is warm and the moan means I do right. So I continue to take his cock in my mouth._

_-Wait Lou, let`s…-, his voice is shaky. I suck tentatively on his cock which elicits another moan. It encourages the omega in me.  
I suck harder and go for a steady rhythm. _

__My alpha, ,my alpha._ _

_In my rush I feel Harry`s hand in my hair. He tucks on the strands which sends a tingle straight to my cock. _Feel hot, so hot.__

_-Wait Lou… We can`t… I cannot…-, Harry stutters. Why does he object? Do I do something wrong? I swivel my tongue around the head of his cock and fondle with one hand his balls._

__Need to put more effort into it to please my alpha._ Harry moans and shudders as he grips Lou`s hair tighter. It feels just so amazing. The licks and sucks and even if he had Zayn and Liam doing this to him before it never felt so good. _

_He is a mess. He arches his back and tries to refrain from bucking his hips into Louis` little mouth.  
Oh god, Louis kneeling in front of him, an act of submission and totally gone with only the wish to please Harry._

_And suddenly his eyes widen. He knows why Louis smells this good._

_-Lou stop, that`s not you. You`re in heat. Oh my god you are in heat.-_

_He now knows that Louis acts out of pure instinct. His rational thinking is gone and the animal part comes out._  
In this state an omega is extremely vulnerable and would do everything Harry wants him to do.  
He could command him to spread his legs for him and Louis would do it. He could command Louis to go nacked out of this room and fuck another person. He would do it. 

_And while Harry is thinking, he knows for sure that he would never allow somebody to touch Louis. To touch what is his._

_He hasn`t realized that he growled at the thought somebody taking Louis from him. Not until Louis stops and looks up to him._

_Fright in those beautiful eyes while lips wrapped tight around his cock. Louis must think he had done something wrong, hence Harry caresses his cheek, trying to ignore the flinch of his omega and speaks with a soothing voice:_

_-Its not your fault. Lou, you haven`t done anything wrong. You are a good boy.- None of these words register in Louis head. No words except the “good boy”._

_He relaxes and he continues his work. Eagier to make it feel good for Harry._

_That is his only purpose._

_His tongue dips in the slit of Harrys cock and he tastes precome. It tastes salty but not unpleasant. No it`s the opposite._

_Louis in his absendminded state wants more. _He must make his alpha come._ And as he licks and nibbles he feels himself harden._

_Harry can smell the slick that begins to form at Louis hole. It slightly dampens his shorts and makes Louis twitch. He needs something in there. He needs to be filled. He longes for his alpha`s cock._

__Need to get knotted ._ _

_It’s the only thought which exists in his mind. _Knot, his alpha`s knot._ And with a swift motion he stands up. He releases Harry`s cock with a loud plop which would be in every other situation so embarrassing, but not know, know it’s the hottest thing Harry has ever heard._

_He`s relieved that Lou seems to regain his control back but Louis didn`t stand up to go away, he stood up to rip, literally rip his own pants down and climb on top of Harry. His eyes look slightly unfocused as he rubs his chest against Harry`s._

_-N… need you to k…knot me…-, it’s the first time Louis has spoken since he switched to instinct and really: Harry wouldn`t like anything more than to do that. But he can`t. He knows he stepped over the line with the blowjob. The best blowjob in his fucking life._

_In this state it isn`t consent and it doesn`t matter that the law would act in Harry`s favour.  
He could take Louis and Louis would open up for him, would let himself get fucked in the mattress and moan for his alpha`s knot._

_And in the next morning, he would hate Harry, accuse him how he could do something so horrible like taking advantage of Louis` fragile state._

_So no, he will not do that and the gruesome thinking of Louis despising him is enough to regain his control back.  
Louis just begins to nibble at Harry`s neck and rubs his rock hard cock againt his, whispering the promising little words of _knotting and be a good boy, need you, in his ears.__

__With a swift motion Harry changes their positions and Louis now lies on his back under him. Harry`s knees are on either side of Louis` hips. He can observe how Lous face lights up. _Your alpha will knot you._ His alpha will knot him._ _

__But instead of sinking his big cock in Louis` wet hole he sees how his Alpha shakes his head, a regretful but determined expression on his face. Soft curls hanging on his forhead. A bit sweaty._ _

__-…not knot you… sorry… right mind… Lou… I am… but..- He hears his alpha talking but only few words reach the omega`s mind.  
But what he hears is enough. _ _

__–Noooo – he says elongated and when his alpha, instead if penetrating, even moves away he repeats: –nooooo nooo no….need your k…knot.-, his grip tightens on his alpha`s biceps who doesn`t move._ _

__As the realization that his alpha will not make puppies with him becomes clear the little omega`s mind freezes. He did something wrong. _Bad omega, bad, bad omega. Doesn`t know your place and now your alpha not even knots a worthless thing like you.__ _

__Harry`s heart breaks a little as he sees the tears in Louis` eyes. The pitiful whimper. He knows that the omega`s instinct crash with full force onto his Lou._ _

__Omegas in heat have the impulse to get knotted and if the alpha refuses they think it`s their fault. Their instincts tell them to do everything to convince the alpha and if the alpha doesn` t comfort their omega and speaks reassurances they try to punish themselves psychologically and sometimes even physically._ _

__But Harry doesn`t reject Louis. He wants nothing more than to make love to Louis. And that’s the point. He wants to make love to Lou and not fuck him like an animal. Lou should want it too._ _

__A sniffle and a cry pull him out of his thought and he sees Louis curl into himelf, his eyes blue like the sky but focused on nothing. Before Harry even registers what he`s doing he takes Louis in his arms. Maybe that wasn`t the best idea because the little omega instantly stiffens._ _

__-Everything is alright.- , he murmurs., -Lou you must know that you didn`t do anything wrong. Your`re gorgeous and beautiful and everything I ever wanted. God you are the most important person in my life and I wouldn`t want to live without you. Your so precious.-_ _

__Harry knows that he rambles but he doesn`t know that he cries. Not until he feels a warm and wet tongue lick his cheek. He focuses his gaze and meets Louis` eyes. His omega looks worried and that just leads to Harry crying more._ _

__He should be the one to comfort Louis and let him know how special he his. Instead Louis feels guilty and even if his alpha rejected him he tries everything to make him feel better. He licks his cheek some more and nuzzles the crook of Harry`s neck.  
He uncurls his fetal position and instead nestles himself in Harry`s arms._ _

__He lets him be held close and relaxes his muscles. His hole stopped to produce slick and sexual pheromones. He feels his alpha stroking his hair and that really feels good._ _

__Maybe he isn`t such a bad boy, maybe his alpha will love him. Slowly he lets his mind slip in a daze. It`s so warm and it`s safe. He knows this one thing for sure: Alphas mean safety._ _

__Harry continues to softly twirl Louis `chocolate colored hair between his fingers and even hears the little omega purr. It`s one of the signs that the omega is in a calm space and fully trusts his alpha that nobody will hurt him._ _

__And Harry`s alpha instinct of protection just gets stronger. Nothing will hurt his omega. He won`t allow it._ _

__§§§_ _


	16. The alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody who waits for Niall`s "part" has to wait a bit longer.   
> Stay strong:)

Suddenly he hears a knock. It`s rather quiet but loud enough that Harry with his enhanced hearing can hear it. He grips Louis tighter and pulls him to his chest when the door opens. One moment he`s afraid of who will enter. 

The alpha whose only thought is to protect the little omega gets the better of him, but then he sees Liam entering.   
The other alpha sniffs the air and his pupils dilate for a short time. He can smell the phereomones of the sexual aroused couple.

-Did you…-, Liam trails of and makes a vague gesture. He wants to know if Harry would use Louis in such a vulnerable time. He sees it in Liam`s face.

When Harry shakes his head Liam can`t suppress the feeling of relief. It`s not that he would trust Harry to do something like that but he himself knows how hard it can be when an omega is in heat and reduces to a little wanting mess. 

-I couldn`t do it.-, he hears Harry`s whisper and stare at the omega in his lap. His look is filled with fondeness and love which hurts Liam. He knows how long Harry waited for Louis. 

How it slowly broke Harry as well as Louis.  
He steps further into the room. 

They are both alphas and therefore feel the need to protect omegas especially omegas in heat. But Harry was only twenty-one and the youngest of them all. He shouldn`t carry that burden all alone.

At the beginning Liam would have sworn that Harry is presenting as an omega. He sighs. Even now he feels overprotective of Harry. His baby boy who sits half naked in the middle of a king sized bed. The shirt slipped off of one shoulder and holding a now sleeping Louis in his arms.

His eyes follow the gentle looking eyes the soft bow of his red lips to his jugular and the perfect smooth skin. He is beautiful. _And hard._

Louis seems to have done a pretty good job. And Liam admires Harry that he could stop.

Slowly, with elegant movements, he nears the bed, his eyes fixed on Harry`s and now Harry can see a mischievous look in Liam`s eyes. He sees how Liam nears the bed and slips on top of it. The mattress dips in as he slowly moves next to Harry. As if he`s in trance he puts one hand on Harrys cheek and comes a little closer. 

-What do you want?-, Harry asks a little confused and dips his head to one side. This is normally a natural movement of an omega but Harry can`t help and feel himself submitting to Liam.

-Shhh. Honey.-, he whispers -let me help and solve your little problem.- 

_What problem?_ ,Harry thinks but before he can voice his question he sees how Liam`s look wander down.  
Down to his slighly purple cock which is rock hard and aching. And before he can tell Liam that _no thank you he doesn`t need help neither from an alpha nor from anybody else_ , Liam pushes him back.

Harry lets go of Lou and his head hits the soft pillow behind him. His chocolate curls surround him like a halo. The unearthly sight does nothing good to Liam`s groin and he knows that he feels himself get hard.

But this isn`t about him and he needs to do this is for Harry. With attention he takes Louis who slipped next to Harry, and places him a bit down the bed. Now he lies half a meter in front of Harry. His sleeping face shows towards Harry and Liam.

He grins. They`re both so beautiful and soon they`ll all doing this togehter. His gaze drifts back to Harry as he sees how he tries to stand up.

-Nothing of that honey you will lie down and enjoy.- He grips one of Harry`s delicate wrists and pushes him back to his original lying place. 

\- Liam. Stop joking. We are not doing anything in front of Lo...-, before he can finish his sentence, Liam presses his lips against Harry`s. His tongue invades his mouth and Harry is to shocked to even attept to close his lips. Then he seems to regain his will and struggles a bit. Liam chuckles agains the soft lips.

He can understand that Harry doesn`t want to do anything in front of their innocent omega but Louis`s out cold and Harry really needs this. He can smells Harry`s pheromones. He is distressed from weeks of performing and surppressing his feelings. Weeks of pretending to be in control. 

So Liam needs to let Harry lose his control, let himself be cared for. He knows Harry wouldn`t do it willingly.

Harry always thought an alpha must show strengh every time. Must be dominant and can`t let his guard down.

He sighs and moves one hand between Harry`s legs, his hand finds his cock. He pumps a few times and feels Harry`s struggling cease. Instead he feels how Harry tries not buck up into Liam`s hand.

_His little one tries so hard not to give in to his desire._

-Let go I have you. Harry come one, you don`t need to play strong. Not now, not ever.-, He whispers and continues to pump the hot flesh in his hands. 

-Lii...- Harry moans, - let it be. I`m an alpha lik… ahh you… I don`t need t…that.- His words don`t sound convincing and Harry knows it. Liam has him right where he wants him. Harry can only think of how good it feels. How Liam hovers over him like he`s protecting Harry. How his tongue dominates his mouth.

Liam`s teeth bite a little too hard in his lower lip to show his power over Harry. And it just feels so good. Harry writhes under the skillful hand and grips at the sheets in his hands.

-You`re so good baby.-, Liam`s voice is deep and husky and Harry is gone. 

He bucks up in Liam`s hand and arches his back, his arms reach around Liam`s shoulders and pull Liam down to his lips. His lips smash against Liam`s and he begins to moan again. Louder this time.

The movement of Liam`s lips and hands get faster and he flicks his wrist experimentally.

The tip leaks precome which just makes the friction so must better. His mouth leaves one moan after another until he hears Liam whisper.

-Shh baby or do you want that Lou wakes up.- In this moment a bit of sanity comes back and he turns his face towards his left side. There lies Louis with a peaceful sleeping face, rocking slightly forward from Harry`s grinding into Liams hand.

_And oh god that is just so hot._

-Or I could wake him up, honey, how would you find that? Lou would crawl over here and take your big cock in his mouth while I would fuck you into the mattress. You two would be so good.-, Liam`s voice is deep and full of sex and just the image of Lou`s lips wrapped around his cock while Liam pounding merciless into him, take him over the edge.

With a last loud moan he comes in Liam`s hand. Waves of pleasure float through his body. In a daze he feels himself go limp. 

The moment Harry came gets Liam himself almost over the edge. 

Harry`s body shaking in pleasure and then going limp leave Liam smile. He knew what the dirty talk would do to Harry. Of course he would`ve never waked the omega up. Not in his vulnerable stage. They have plenty of time to experience hours of pleasure when Lou would accept them all.

For now it was enough that he could take a little of Harry`s pressure. The boy`s eyes are half closed while peacefully lying under him. All the stress and sleepless nights had his toll on his body. Liam quietly shifts and moves Louis the half meter back so that he lies at Harry`s side.

His alpha and omega both look beautiful in each other`s arms. He moves the bedcovers up and tucks them around Lou and Haz, careful that none of Harry`s come soils the sheets. Before he leaves the room he, kisses Lou on the cheek and Harry lovingly on his lips.

-Liii… where are you going?-, his baby boy asks with half lidded eyes, completely forgotten to play the strong alpha.

-Shhh honey, sleep now, everything`s alright.- And with that his eyes fall shut and his breathing gets deeper. With a last look, Liam exites the room and closes the door behind him. 

He leans against the hard wood and shuts his eyes for a moment. He registers his hard one and decides that maybe another alpha would be there to please him. With a skip to his step he goes in the direction of Zayn`s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll update tomorrow!


	17. True feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m always happy to receive kudos and comments so thank you!

When Louis wakes up, it`s in Harry`s arms. He doesn`t want to wake up. He feels like something`s off. Maybe he gets a cold or something like that.

-Lou, babe? Are you awake.-, Harry says while stroking his hair. –I know that you feel weird but we have to talk.-  
The seriousness in his voice allows Louis to wake up. And with waking up he remembers. He was the total bitch for Harry. He wanted nothing more than to spread his legs for Harry.

He HAD spread his legs for him. With a half choked cry he jumps up and flees out of the bed. Then he looks at himself. 

He`s from the waist down naked. No pants…No underwear…  
But he knows that they didn`t do anything. He remebers how he literally begged Harry to fuck him but he didn`t.

And then Louis sinks to his knees and tries not to whine. He embraces himself with shaky hands while thinking of what he`s become.

-I`m a needy little bitch.-, he whispers, voice full of distress.

-No Louis you aren`t.-, Harry sounds almost forceful. –Louis, listen to me. You`re currently in heat that means you feel everything tenfold. Believe me this is natural.-

-But I`ve become exactly that what I never wanted Harry. I`m losing myself.- Louis shakes and shakes until Harry sits down beside him. Not touching nevertheless Louis starts to feel the calming presence.

-Louis you`re not becoming somebody else. You`re having a hard time that`s understandable but remember that all this years something felt wrong.  
You never felt like yourself, never were completely happy.-

Harry`s right with everything he says and Louis begins to calm down.- Harry, I`m terriefied that I get used when I`m like this.- His voice sounds vulnerable.

He never trusted somebody enough to tell them his deepest fears.  
But Harry was always special. He crawls into Harry`s lap, suprising the alpha a bit. 

-Lou, I will never let somebody hurt you. Never.- It`s a promise which lets the omega calm down.

He breathes the deep alpha scent in and grabs with his hands around Harry`s shoulder.

Like this they stay until the door opens and Zayn, Liam and Niall enter. Quiet steps are heard on the carpet.

-Hey Lou, hey Harry.- Zayn kneels down and caresses Louis` chin. –Louis you are currently in heat and I assume that the next heat wave will arrive in a bit. You have to tell us if you want one of us alphas to help you through or if you want to do it alone.- Zayn states.

-I…I think I want to do it alone.-, Louis slightly winces as if he`s expecting to anger his alpha.

-Lou, that`s perfectly fine. We will stay in another room and Nii will bring you food and maybe… ehh-, now Zayn hestiates, -maybe some toys to make it easier.-

They both blush. –I don`t need any toys.-, he assures them rapidly still clutching Harry`s shirt.

-Alright Lou, we will see.-, Zayn stands up and winks to Niall who instantly comes to them.

-It`s probably best if Niall stays with you so that your inner omega can identify with him when your second wave begins.- Louis nods. He doesn`s feel good. Even if Harry talked him through a beginning panic attack he`s afraid. It`s all just so new.

He grabs Niall`s stretched out hand and together they go back to the bed. Louis covers himself with a sheet.

-I`m so sorry Ni.-, he murmurs to the beta who still clutches him tightly, -I should be the one protecting you.- 

And Louis really means it. Not long ago his inner omega hurt Niall. And somehow since that unfortunate day Niall hasn`t talked much to Louis.

-Lou that isn`t right. I must protect you as much as you protect me.- Niall`s honest words warm Louis` heart. He leans his head against angel`s shoulder and breathes deeply.

After just one or two minutes he suddenly feels a starting warmth pooling in his stomach.  
-I…thi…nk begins.-, he presses through gritted teeth before he begins to whimper. Louis can smell a beta next to him. If he wouldn`t be in this frenzy he would`ve noticed the slightly weird scent and a much sweeter underlying one.

Louis begins to wonder what it means. He tries to stay sane but his mind and with it his thoughts slip away.

-I think it begins.-, Niall says and watches how Louis` eyes glaze over. The omega shakes his head one time before he looks at Niall. He sniffs the air and relaxes when he scents the calming beta.

Niall arches his neck to show that he`s no threat. He has learnt from last time. His arm having a scar as a steady reminder.

Louis buries his nose in his neck and purrs satisfied. Then he begins to rut against Niall`s leg while making whimpering sounds.

Niall blushes deeply and looks stunned to the alphas who move to the door, three smiles playing on their lips.

-I think we should go.-, whispers Zayn, –Or we might not hold back. You can do that angel.- his voice is strained like he has problems not to run to the bed and earnestly fuck little Louis.

And in the next moment the door falls shut and Niall is alone with a whimpering mess.  
-..alll…alpphaa?-, the little thing asks pitifully against Niall`s shirt.

-Ehmm, Lou, how about you lie down and I go and fetch you a glass of water?-, Niall tries to reason with the rutting omega. –The alpha is ehhh…not here?-

He tries to remove Louis` hands but the omega has none of it. Before Niall registers what`s happening he already lies on his back under the suprisingly strong omega.

Louis pushes with unsure hands at the shirt of the beta until it reveals Niall`s whole chest. He tastes with his pink little tongue one of those rosy nubs and begins to suck.

All the while thrusting against Niall`s jeans. A dark spot already formed on his pants.  
-Louis no, no don`t do that.-, Niall tries. He thought that omegas only wanted alphas in their heat.

He tries to wrest himself from Louis but Louis just continues.

-Mi… mineee.-, he purrs between licks and sucks. –Mine, mine,my omega.-, Niall instantly freezes. 

One moment he feels how panic wells up inside his chest. _How can that be. How does Louis know. He can`t it can`t everything`ll be over._

-Ommegaa… Saad?-, Louis suddenly asks. He has stopped his little thrusting and licking and now rests his chin on top of Niall`s chest.  
-Nooot saaad. Beeee…haa….happy.- 

Niall albeit he`s afraid has to smile at the sweet omega. He brushes one hand through Louis` hair.  
-No I`m not sad. Don`t worry little Lou.- 

And as if he`d spoken some magic words the omega continues. And after a while Niall also calms down. Louis omega only reacts on instinct therefore he must`ve noticed his suppressants. But this also means Louis wouldn`t remember all this tomorrow. At least most of it.

He sighes. He probably should concentrate on Louis who pushes against his leg with an increasing erratic pace.

-Minee…mine. Need a… knot.-, Louis chants. And with a strangled cry he comes. 

Niall holds him close and carries him through his aftershocks. The little omega finally falls next to Niall on the bed and snuggles close. One arm thrown across his still naked chest and one leg tangled with Niall`s.

Then he closes his eyes and begins to sleep.

Niall has no chance of escaping the death grip, so he just lets himself be cuddled and enjoys the rare touching from Louis.

-Lou, I really hope you will be happy. That you and Liam and Harry and Zayn are forever together. And I`m sorry that I can`t be there for you. But…-, he feels how tears form in his eyes and he can do nothing but to let them stream down his cheeks and hit the pillow, -.. but I try my best. I will do everything to protect you. Even if it means to endure more beatings, more punishments, more pills.-

Niall turns a little and now sobs into Louis` hair.

-I love you Lou.-

§§§

Niall awakes to a whining Louis who again ruts against his leg. The dried come still on his pants. When he looks to his left he can see food and a box placed on the night table. A little note lies beside it.

_Have fun you two._ Nothing more. Niall furrows his brows and sits up as good as it works with a whimpering, clinging mess on your body.

He fetches the box and opens the lid.

-Need knot..need a knot.-, Louis says in rhythm to his thrusts. He doesn`t seem to know that he could just use his own hands to relieve himself.  
No he has another person to rut against.

But even now it doesn`t seem to be enough.  
But the box is enough.  
-H..help me? Omega can.. help…m…me?-

-Lou you can take this.-, Niall shows him the item in his hand and blushes deeply. He has a big dildo in his hand. He really hopes Louis knows what to do with it. But when Louis ogles the thick thing he suddenly nibbles at the plastic.

-Nonono, that’s not what you`re supposed to do with it. You need to put it in your…bo…booty.-

And somehow Louis understands the words because he stops the thrusting and turns around.  
His ass now high in the air. He wriggles a little bit and starts to whine.

Niall blushes even more. –You.. You don’t want me to do that?!-, he shrieks but his premonition just proofs to be right.

So he places the tip of the “cock” at Lou`s entrance and tries to shove it in. 

Louis`s is too tight.

Niall can`t believe what he does next. He places his fingers at Louis` wet hole and pushes one in. Louis instantly reacts and rocks back and forth.

-Mo..More.-, he whimpers. So Niall complies and stretches him some more before coming back to the dildo. When he tries it in once more it works. With an embarassing squeal the dildo is situated in Louis` ass.

And then the real fun begins. 

He literally fucks Louis with the “cock” until he came two times. Niall`s arm hurts and he has sweat on his forehead.

-I swear Lou, after all this I`ll never blush at something again.-, he knows that Louis can`t hear him but Niall just needs a little bit talking. He needs someone to tell his anger and fears.

And so they spend the next two days with “fucking”, snuggling and Niall talking. He pours his heart out even when he knows that Louis will not remember a thing. 

He shouldn`t feel this devasted.

 

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theoretical Louis knows that Ni is an omega :) :) :)
> 
> Annnd I love it when Louis is possessive of Niall<3


	18. Uphill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it`s short.

True to his word Louis doesn`t remember much after his heat. He vaguely knew that Niall had helped him through, that he did some fairly embarrassing things.

But he didn`t remember the most important. There was something nagging in the back of his head when he looked at Niall the following morning but he couldn`t put a finger on it. He just couldn`t.

-Lou, do you need the dildo again?-, Niall groggily asks, his hand meanwhile wandering to the night table where the thing was.

Oh god. And that fitted in his ass? He blushes while explaining to Niall that his heat is over.

-Oh, that`s good. I couldn`t leave the room for two days.-, Niall smiles back at him, -How`re you feeling?-  
Louis bites his lip while thinking. How does he feel?  
-I think I feel better. Like I wore all the time some chains and now they`re gone. I feel lighter and I think I can smell and see better, you know?-

Niall just continues to smile like he doesn`t know how to answer the question.  
-I suppose.-

Then after a little pause where both boys just look at each other the door slowly opens.  
-Wow it smells amazing here.-, Harry grins sheepishly while entering the room with the other two alphas.

Louis just throws a fluffy pillow at Harry`s head who catches it with ease. He sniffs at the pillow and growls satisfied.

-Mhhm it smells like vanilla….and and is this strawberry?-

-Hey, don`t sniff me.-, Louis blushes and covers his head with his hands. 

The next moment he feels a pair of strong arms picking him up. A nose buries itself in the crook of his neck and Louis instinctly clings to the person and exposes his neck.

-Good boy.-, the deep voice says and Louis begins to shudder. There are so many new sensations but the one he would`ve expected isn`t present.

There`s no fear. No anxiety or dread that he isn`t himself anymore. 

He wants this. He wants to be held close and get cuddled, he wants to be told he`s good.

And with a confident conscience he knows that he always wanted THIS.

-How about we eat breakfast?-, Harry, who`s the one holding Louis, asks.

-That`s a wonderful idea. Niall and Louis are probably starving.-, Zayn mentions and moves out of the room. –And I think we shouldn`t stay in this room for long or we`ll start to fuck our sweet omega into the mattress.-, a smirk visible in his voice.

-I need to shower, so I`ll come a bit later.-, Niall says and goes in the direction of his room. _And I urgently have to take my suppressants._

-Ok, then we can talk in peace of what happens now.-, Liam says and opens the door for his mates. They sit down at the same breakfast table where Louis has told them he wanted to try and be together with them.

Now it feels like the circle closes. It feels good.

When Harry puts Louis down he wants to go and sit in one of the chairs but instead Zayn scoops him up and places him on his lap.

At the same time he he begins to sniff his neck, nose lightly brushing over his pulse point and biting lightly at his skin.

-Mhmm, Harry was right. You smell so good.- Then he stops and lifts his head. –But there`s no strawberry scent. Harry what`s wrong with your nose?-

After that the other two alphas near them and begin to sniff at Louis` neck. The new turned omega is in a bliss that so many alphas pay attention to him.

-I don`t smell it either.-, Liam says and pets Louis head absentmindedly.

-That`s weird. I could`ve sworn he smelled like strawberry. The ones you eat fresh and cold with a bit ice-cream.-, he licks dreamingly his lips, -but vanilla is just as good. He goes back to sniffle Louis a bit longer before he sits down between Zayn and Liam.

The brunette alpha takes Harry into his arms:-And you smell like lavender and tastes like the sun.-, he says huskily and begins to kiss the curly one. He doesn`t let him go before Harry submits to him.

Louis observes the scene in front of him with hungry eyes when he feels Zayn`s elegant finger at his chin. He puts soft pressure at Louis` side so that he has to turn his head.

\- I know that the two are quite the show but you can have one yourself.-, and before Louis can ask what he means Zayn`s lips are one his.

They taste like spring and are as soft as cotton candy. Louis melts into Zayn`s embrace and tries to get more. It`s as if a switch flipped in his head and he can only think of Zayn and Zayn`s lips and Zayn`s everything.

But the alpha breaks the kiss, both a bit out of breath.  
-You`re fairly eagier little one.-. he whispers while grinning. –But now you need to eat somehting.- And with a last kiss on Louis` temple he turns Louis a bit around and shoves him a pancake in his mouth.

Liam and Harry stopped their kissing and biting and now concentrate on their breakfast.

-Did something happen while I was..ehhh away.-, Louis asks munching on his pancake.

-There`s no shame in saying that you were in heat, Lou-, Harry means and kisses the corner of the omega`s mouth.

-And to be honest, the fans asked why you weren`t out and then somehow the rumor started that you were in heat.-

-What!?-, Louis cries. He can`t believe it. –They know that I`m an omega?-, he doesn`t know how he should feel. When he recalls all the hate on twitter he doesn`t feel well.

-Whh…What did they say?-, he puts his fork down, suddenly not hungry anymore. He`s anyway too fat.

-Lou, they`re exited. So many fans are happy that you finally can be yourself. There are donations circulating for **ProOmega** and so many say that you`re their role model. They think that when you can be an omega in show business they can do the same.-, Harry sounds so excited, almost jumping out of his chair.

-Really?-, Louis asks. When Harry and the other two nod he smiles. 

-Thank you.-, he whispers.

Nevertheless in the afternoon he looks at the hate.  
 _Every time there are some persons who don`t like you_ , he tries to reason with himself.

He really, really tries.

§§§


	19. Saving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m always happy to receive kudos or comments.  
> Have fun xx

Niall didn`t come back to eat breakfast with them but the others didn`t question it. They thought he probably wanted to sleep some more. So Louis decides to visit him before their show would begin. 

-Hey angel, ready for the show?-, he singsongs while entering the room without any knocking.

-What?-, Niall startles and turns in Louis` direction, his shirt still clutched in one hand. His upper body is naked and Louis sees for the first time how skinny the beta is. But even if it`s frightening it`s not as frightening as the big blue and black bruise at his side.

When Niall sees Louis` stunned expression he quickly pulls the shirt over his head. He winces slightly.

-Oh my god Niall, what happened to you?- he rushes to his side and tries to inspect the wound. But Niall holds firmly onto his shirt.

-I..I.. fell in the shower. Really hard.-, Louis doesn`t know if that`s a lie because the wound really looks bad.

-Oh my god. Did the shower faucet attack you or something. Let`s go to a nurse. That needs to get looked at.-

He wants to take the hand from Niall and call for a nurse but Niall rapidly puts a hand over Louis` mouth.

-Wait, It really looks worse than it is. It doesn`t even hurt that much.- When he sees Louis` unconvinced face he adds:- And we have a show in two hours. After that I go to a doctor.

Louis carefully nods and Niall removes his hand. He has to try to not to show in how much pain he is because it really, really hurts. 

Lacey had come to him and kicked him three times in the same spot. She said dhe would come later again and then she would give him his proper punishment.

Niall shudders at the thought. He`d done everything wrong again. But what could he do? Louis needed him for the last two days and there was no chance or opportunity where he could`ve taken the pills.

 _You`re at fault._  
I know.

He doesn`t even try and contradict the voice. He`d lost hope. Even if the last days were nice…. He could tell everything to Louis. He could say the things loud and that helped.

It didn`t help his situation. No.

It helped because he realized that it will never ever be good again. He felt how he slipped in the dark pit and he was just too tired to climb out.

_I can`t do this anymore. I hate myself. I did everything wrong._

And maybe tonight he`ll give up.

-…And then he kissed me and...Niall do you even listen to me?-, Louis interrupts his depressing thoughts, -Maybe I should call at least Liam or Zayn.-, he says with worry in his eyes.

-No, no I`m ok Lou. I… I just thought that I should work out a bit. I`m a bit rusty.- He tries to laugh through pain waves.

-Niall, you can`t be serious. You are seriously hurt. Nonono, we will watch TV and then we`ll enjoy our first show with Zayn tonight.- He throws himself on the couch and grabs the remote control.

-Come on angel.-, he pats next to him, –Just remember that after tonight we only have to pay modest this big sum and then we`re free.-

 _You are, I am not_ , he wants to yell.

But he doesn`t. Instead he goes to the couch and sits beside Louis. He doesn`t know if he`s allowed to snuggle him but when Louis puts an arm around Niall and cuddles him close, he`s happy. Happy even if he`s dead inside.

§§§

Louis thinks, reflcts and even meditates but he doesn`t get this nagging feeling out of his head. The whole time they wached TV he contemplated what it could be and only during the show which was amazing he could forget his worries. 

The first show with Zayn was incredible.

The choreography fitted perfectly, the whole morale was on a high and the fans were amazing. Nearly 80.000 girls and boys screamed and cried and danced. So many of them held posters dedicated to Louis.

He nearly cried when Liam read them out loud:

 _Louis beta or omega, you`re my hero._  
_We are ProOmega we are proLouis._  
_@Louis_Tomlinson; stay strong._

Harry held him close while Louis wipes unobtrusively his tears away.

But now after the show they all (less Niall) sit in a nice restaurant and enjoy their post-bliss state but Louis rethinks everything again.

-What should we do about Niall.-, Liam asks suddenly. -I mean we all know that he`s a beta but with him we would be complete.-

And Louis definitely knows what he means.  
-I think we should talk to him and reassure him that he`s always welcome. Or better that we need him.-, Harry says, snuggling a bit closer to Louis.  
Zayn sighs then he slowly puts his knife and fork down.

-My alpha instinct says that something is wrong.-

-I know what you mean.-, Louis blurts out and everybody startles a little bit.  
-We can just hope that everything will get better after we leave modest.-, Zayn mutters and picks up his fork again.

-Eat Louis. You are way too skinny after your heat.-, Louis likes to hear the alpha command and starts to eat even if he thinks that he`s a bit too fat.

They should see Niall. Angel is skinny not he.  
Angel who looks more like an omega than Louis himself.

And halfway through his steak which is surprisingly delicious with blueberry sauce it hits him when Harry says it again.

-You smell like vanilla Lou. Soft vanilla cream. I really don`t know how I smelled strawberry.-

Louis gasps. He lets his fork fall which clatters one the floor.

No, Harry isn`t wrong. He smelled strawberry too. He smelled it the whole time he was in heat. It calmed him down.

But he wasn`t the one with the smell.

-Oh my god. I think I might get sick.- And he really means ist. He tries to contain his steak, he really tries.

-Lou what is wrong, talk to us. Do you need an ambulance?- He doesn`t know who of them had said it. It doesn`t matter.

The only thing that matters is Niall.

-We need to get to the hotel-. He stands up nearly slaming the whole table around.  
-I know why you smelled strawberry. It wasn`t me. It was Niall.-

He sees how the cogs in their heads work, sees how the surprised faces turn into something purly petrifying.

They all rush out of the restaurant and into their car.  
-Paul to the hotel immediately.-, Zayn cries before turning to Louis.

-Louis what does that mean. Explain.-

The omega nearly whines and ducks away at the harsh command but he complies.

-When I was in heat Niall told me. He told me how he took suppressants and how somebody from modest forced him to do it. At least I guess it was like that. He told me everything Zayn. But I just can`t remember much.-

He leans forward and hugs his knees.

-Ohhh myyy gooood, he told me how he gets kicked and how he must bleed.-, he whines and whimpers and starts to tremble.

-Calm down Louis,calm down. We`re in five minutes there. Nobody will hurt our angel after this again. Nobody.-, Zayn says and touches Louis back in an attempt to calm him down.

-Can you calm down for us, please Louis.-, Harry tries. He doesn`t like to see his omega in distress.

The next minutes are the longest in their lives. Liam mentions how they`ve should seen that Niall behaves and looks more like an omega than everything. How they`ve should seen that he has bruises and works out way too much.

-Liam, babe, stop. You make us crazy.- It`s soft but at the same time forceful.

He stops and then they`re there. Liam is the first who sprints in the direction of the hotel. Zayn and Harry close on his heels.  
And Louis is the one who has to fight through masses of fans. He tries to make it as short as possible but they all want an autograph or a hug.

But then he`s done and he runs in the direction of salvation.

Not his but angel`s.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Shit is about to get real. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	20. Hurting and healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn`t plan to update today but well at least now I can say that I updated three days in a row :)
> 
> And I was in a dark mood when I wrote this...

Nothing could be better. They`re on the peak of their careers, they are all incredible happy. 

Zayn is happy that he`s finally back to his lovers and even gained another boyfriend.  
Liam is happy to just have Zayn again so that he doesn`t need to be strong all the time. Harry is happy to finally call Louis his. Louis is happy to finally accept his true self.

And Niall the omega in disguise sits in his room all alone and is happy that the others are satisfied.  
Wrong.

-Wrong, so wrong so wrong everything`s so wrong so wrong so wrong I should stand up and do some…so wrong wrongwrongwrong.-, he chants and murmurs and scratches at his arms while rocking back and forth. 

-I need to take suppressants one pill, two pills maybe three, then the pain goes away, then I don`t feel anything. Then I`ll be a good boy, a good boy, need to be a good boy a good boy.-

He stands up with the blankets still tightly clutched in his hands and stumbles to one of the cupboards. With shaky hands he takes the round little things and swallows them down.

-I am now a good boy right? Rightright right right? Or maybe I need to swallow a few more then I`m definitely a good boy and nobody can say I`m not.-

Just need to swallow a few more. Maybe five will suffice or maybe seven. Not even alpha can say I`m a bad boy when I`m doing what they want.

I.. just need to ignore the pain in my stomach `cause I`ve not eaten anything in four days. No I`m not allowed to eat. Bad boys don`t get to eat.

So maybe when I swallow all the pills I can eat something. Must ask an alpha if I`m allowed to. No not before, never before.  
Niall begins to swallow a few more while a content smile plays around the corner of his mouth.

I just need to be good and ignore the blood I coughed up the last times. No complaining, Lacey said. Nonononono Niall thinks. I won`t complain because that means I get kicked and kicked and kicked. Nonono.

He turns a few times around, blanket long forgotten on the floor. He shudders when he catches his reflection in a mirror. Skinny legs, sharp hipbones and a ghostly white face stares back.

-You monster- he says to the mirror, - You ugly, ugly monster. You`ve done all this. It`s all your fault.- his breathes goes a moment ragged before he coughes. 

He covers his mouth with one hand while the other tries to find something to hold onto. When it comes back it`s tainted in red.

_You deserve it._

Yes yes yeyesyesyes. If one thing is sure than that alpha is always right and when alpha says he`s worthless then is he worthless.  
And when alpha says he should swallow then he swallows.

After a few minutes he eventually has the power to straighten up. He wants to throw up, but then he would have to swallow many more pills again and alpha wouldn`t like that. Nononononononono, he shakes his head almost spilling his guts.

_Do you know what alpha really would make her happy?_

No? What is it? I`ll do anything. Then maybe I`ll be a good boy. Then maybe I`m allowed to sleep more then five hours.

But the voice doesn`t answer so Niall just continues to sit where he is while staring into nothing.

What would alpha make happy. He thinks and thinks while scratching and scratching. I just need to take more pills until I know the answer, he mumbles and uncaps the bottle.

A bright smile lits up his broken face. After a few more pills and a humming melody the door burst open.

-Niall, what the hell are you doing.-

In the doorframe stands an alpha. An alpha to help Niall.

-Lacey-, Niall`s hopeful whisper dies in her sudden shouting.  
Niall tries to explain that he just wanted to be good and therefore took a few more pills. He almost explained it with a proud face but it got instantly crushed when Lacey kicked him right in the face.

-You worthless piece of shit. I`ve told you to take one pill a day not to kill yourself.- Niall almost smiles again when she said that he shouldn`t kill himself but with the next words he cringes again.

-If you die I won`t get your money anymore. Oh god that could cost my job.-, she says while kicking again and again. Her high stilettos causing bloody wounds at his arms and thighs.

And that`s the moment Liam storms in.

For one ungodly second everything freezes. The air ice cold and full of deathly promises freezes their lungs, their hearts their everything.

And Liam welcomes his inner monster. He never felt this clear, never felt this strong. 

-What are you doing there.- his voice reverbates throughout the room, making the omega on the floor whimper pitifully.

Before the deathly pale women can say anything or lift her bloody heel out of Niall`s arm a voice anounces itself.

-Wanted to be good. Need to be good.-, the broken words repated again and again. And this almost breaks the thin ice between sanity and lunacy. 

He doesn`t give another second to hear Niall`s chanting but approaches the women with fast steps. She`s frozen but beautifully dashes against the next wall one moment later. The loud crack is a satisfying sound to his ears.  
And Liam will make a song with those pretty sounds.  
He cracks his knuckles.

-Lacey I will rip your limps off. Piece by piece and I will let you watch it all.-, he promises the figure miserably laying on the floor. But before he can take another step in her direction he feels a hand on his shoulder, almost grabbing it to attack it also.

But when he hears a whisper next to his ear he instantly calms down.  
-Liam, easy big boy. You don`t want to scare Niall any further. Look at him-, and he does, seeing a wretched figure trembling on the floor.

-Niall needs us. Go!-, and he goes instantly to the broken, bleeding figure. He absentmindedly registers how Paul runs into the room with a few bodyguards who scoop the broken female up.

-A doctor should be here in about fifteen minutes he says.-, and disappears as fast as he came. 

-Please alpha, don`t hurt me. I… what do I have to do to be good?-, Niall sinks into himself when he sees Liam is going to him.

The alpha`s heart almost breaks. He knew something was wrong with Niall all the time, but they just focused all their attention on Louis.

He hated himself in this moment.

-Shhh, everything`s gonna be ok Niall. I have you.-, He really tries to calm the frightened omega down.  
Niall just lies there, bleeding and still clutching the little bottle with the suppressants. He suddenly has an idea how to be good. He lifts one terrible shaking hand and shows Liam the bottle. 

-I can just take more. More pills. Then I`ll be good, right?,- he sounds so hopeful while Liam, kneeling before him, wants to bring Lacey back and really rip of every fucking limb.

-How many did you take Niall?-, he tries to sound calm.

-Only seven or eight-, the omega says, -but I can take more.-  
Liam wants to throw up. Helpless he turns to Zayn who`s talking to a frantic Harry.

-Zayn.- he almost cries, -he has taken too many of the suppressants. Oh my god what should we do.-, he rips at his hair.

-Niall you need to throw up, do you hear me.- Zayn says from the door but then rushing to their side. –Harry bring a bucket and some water.-

Niall looks devasted. –But then I`ll waste pills and alpha won`t be happy.- He tries to take another pill, but Liam instantly grabs the thin wrist and removes the pill.   
-No nono, angel you can`t eat more.You need to throw them up.-, Zayn now sounds also a bit desperate.

-No.- Niall states, now sounding a bit defiant but so much more frightened, -Alpha said that I need to take pills. No that`s not right what you say.-

His lip wobbles and it seems he will begin to cry but then a coughing interrupts him.  
When he finishes Zayn, Liam and Harry who`ve got the items see the blood.  
–Oh no, what should we do? What sould we do?-, Liam starts to rip at his hair again, while Zayn tries to touch the omega.

But Niall arches away. Not worthy of the touch he thinks. Or that this other alpha wants to hurt him again.

And for a dreadful moment the three alphas feel helpless.

Then the fifth member of their band appears at the doorway. He gasps when he sees the room, when he sees his little angel sitting on the floor, trembling and looking like death.

-Oh my god, what happened?-, his soft voice asks while going into the room. Five meters before the frightened omega he sinks to his knees and crawls the rest to him.

-He swallowed at least eight of these pill and coughed blood up.-, Harry whines, -He doesn`t want to throw them up Lou. It …- Harrys voice stops again a sob wracking his lithe form, bucket still in one hand.  
\- It seems as if he doesn`t recognize us.

All three alphas are lost but then a determined look sets itself one Zayn`s face. –If he doesn`t want to do it voluntarily I`ll force him.-, he wants to go the last step towards Niall when Louis stops him.

-Let me try.-, Louis says meanwhile crawling the last meters to Niall who doesn`t seem to cower away from him.  
-Ok, but when it doesn`t happen in three minutes I`m personally sticking my finger down his throat. I can`t lose him, we can`t.-

Louis nods shortly and turns back to Niall.  
-Hey angel, you trust me right babe, he begins and comes a little bit closer. –And you want to be really good for you alphas right?-, Niall nods at that, –You want to make your alphas happy and you want to be a good boy.-, at the words a tremble wrecks Niall`s little body.

-And do you know what would make your alphas really happy?-, Louis asks.

And when Niall shakes his head, Louis makes the last step and whispers in his ear.

-If you would get rid of these bad, bad toxics in your body.- He motions to Harry to give him the bucket and the water and puts them down before Niall. Just a few centimeters away.

-And the only way to get rid of these pills is to throw up lovely. So you can be good.- And this is all it takes Niall to understand what he has to do. With a last look to Louis who nods at him encouragingly he leans over the bucket and puts a long finger down his throat.

It`s not easy for him to throw up but he tries because the other omega said he`d be good. And with tears pricking in his eyes and retching sounds he throws up. 

There`s only water and bile in his stomach because he didn`t ate for so long but luckily you can see the traitorous pills much better.  
-Good boy, you can stop now.-, he hears the other omega say and feels the cool touch of a glass rim at his lips.

He doesn`t bother to take it into his own hands, too tired at the moment. When he rinsed his mouth and the omega pulls him into his arms. A cool hand starts touching his forehead, stroking the sweaty blond strands away.

-You`re such a good boy. That was great Niall.-, he hears the voice of one of the alphas say. More rewards follow and at each praise Niall shudders. He is good, they say.

He snuggles closer to the omega, who nuzzles his neck, nose brushing softly against his clavicle.-Such a good boy for your alphas.- the omega whispers while holding him close.

He closes his eyes. Now he wants nothing more than to sleep but suddenly another presence makes itself known.

A beta in something white runs into the room. Niall whines. He wants to sleep. Alphas said he was good so he thought he was finally allowed to sleep.

But when the beta rushes to him he feels another wave of panic. What does the beta want? Will he hurt him or his omega.

-I`m Dr. Elise Loron.- the women says and immediately turns to the patient in the room. –I`ve been informed what happened. Did he throw up?-, she asks while kneeling down and reaching for the omega.

Niall however whines and tries to crawl away.

-Can you please hold him still.-, the doctor says to Louis while searching for something in her bag.

-Niall angel. Listen to me. You need to hold still. She doesn`t want to hurt you but help you. Dou you understand?- When the blond omega nods Louis smiles at him, –Such a good boy for your alphas.-, he says and regards the omega in his arm smile back.

He stays perfectly still while the doctor treats his wounds, even when she uses some disinfection spray and stitches a gash.

He doesn`t get sedatives because after the accident with the pills she deems it better to not poison him more.

-I give him some herbs who`ll calm his stomach and pull out any left poison, nevertheless I need to change the bandages tomorrow and you need to give him the herbs two times a day.- She stands up and wipes her head.

-You can be lucky that he threw up the pills or he had to go to the hospital. You need to know that there`s some damage done by repeatedly taking the pills but I can examine him another time. I took a blood sample and tell you tomorrow more. At least it`s not live threatening.- When the alphas hear this they sigh in relief.

Zayn accompanies her to the door while Liam and Harry go back to the two omegas on the floor. One of them almost asleep nevertheless clutching tightly to the other`s shirt.

-Lou let`s get him out of this room.-, Harry says ready to help the two omegas up. Louis quietly whispers something in Niall`s ear before slowly standing up.

The beaten omega almost falls straight down again if not for Liam who scoops him up. Niall whimpers at that and makes grabby hands at Louis who rapidly takes Niall`s hand in his.

-You`re such a good boy for your alpha.-, he says and kisses Niall`s knuckles. Like this they go to Liam`s, Zayn`s, Harry`s, Louis` and now also Niall`s big suite. 

Liam slowly lies Niall on top of the king sized bed. Louis follows Niall and when he lies down the blond omega cuddles to his side.

-We had a long day.-, Zayn says and goes to another bed in the room, Harry and Liam following him.

-I think it`s best if Niall would sleep with you Louis. Tomorrow is another day.-   
They all nod and the two other alphas crawl to Zayn under the sheets.  
-Good night.-, he says exhaustion clear in his voice. And with that the light turns off.

Not one minute later a voice is heard in the dark.

-I was good?-, it whispers almost without any voice.

Four voices answer with a “yes”.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	21. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everybody a wonderful day!

When Niall wakes up in the next morning he`s confused. Where the hell is he? He looks around. Louis is curled up next to him in a big, comfy bed. Oh?

The other three alphas sleep in a bed not five meters away. Zayn and Liam on either side of Harry, hugging him close like they`re afraid to lose him at any moment. Oh?

The pieces of the puzzle slowly place themselves in the right order.

And then he looks at his own body and the last piece falls into place. The white bandage covered with little red spots lets him remember his break down.

_Oh my god I totally went insane._ He took so many pills and he begged them to allow him to take more and more.

And now they know it. He feels so sick. Almost as much as yesterday. He has to leave the room and rethink everything. He doesn`t want to be in this room when the others wake up and look at him with judging eyes. 

He behaved so disgusting and now they will ask him why he lied and how should he tell them that it`s the same reason why Zayn did all this things. They won`t understand him, they just won`t.

He himself doesn`t understand him. He`s so pathetic. It feels as if he loses himself again at any moment.  
He rapidly stands up, trying not to wake anybody but tangles himself in the sheets and falls face down on the floor.

Instantly four pairs of eyes open. Louis is the first one to kneel at Niall`s side, helping the omega to sit up.

-Angel calm down.- he says when he hears that his breathing starts to accelerate.

-Niall, babe, what`s up? Don`t panic.-, Liam whispers while also kneeling down. But Niall just starts to crawl backwards, away from them. He hits the bed frame. Where should he go? And without taking a second glance he lies down on his stomach and glides under the bed. His back touching the wall, he looks to the opening where the other boys kneel.

-Niall, come out.-, Liam says and even if his voice is as soothing as possible Niall whimpers and curls into himself.

-Nii, we aren`t mad at you if that`s what you think. We know what happened, we know that they forced you to take those pills all this years, we know everything.- That`s Zayn`s voice.

-No, I stay here.- the little omega responds, -You should hate me.-   
They still, not believing what the little omega said. Louis, who was the only one who fits under the bed crawls under it without further ado.

He hears surprised gasping from behind him but the alphas don`t hinder him to go.

-Louis what are you doing?- Niall says when Louis curls up next to him.  
-Nii, you can`t be here alone. I know how you feel. You are confused and it`s all too much.- Niall nods with wide eyes, hanging at Louis every word.

-I`m afraid.-, Niall confesses snuggling a little closer. –I`m afraid that I can`t be who you want me to be. And then when you realize that I`m just a big fuck up you`ll leave.-, he sobs. Louis just lets him cry on his shoulder, tears and snot wetting his shirt. 

After what seems like an eternity he says: -Ni, you know deep down that we would never leave you. You`re not insane. You`re just hurt.-, his hand brushes through Niall`s hair.

-I wish I could kill all the persons who`ve done this to you.-, Louis growls and tightens his grip on Niall. But when he feels the little omega stiffen he relaxes instantly.

He doesn`t want his omega to be upset.  
-Shhh, angel. You and I will now crawl out of here.-  
-No.-, is the instant answer.

-Yes, angel we will. Our alphas will think that you`re such a good boy.-, Niall`s breathing falters.

-Really?-, he asks, -They will say that I`m a good boy even when I didn`t take the pills?-

-Nonono Nii, the pills are bad.-, Louis doesn`t like the dazed look on Niall`s face.  
-You hear me. Don`t take the pills. They`re bad.-

Niall nods with a confused look. –Baaad- he whispers.

-Right, they`re bad-, Louis mutters again a little perplexed by Niall`s behaviour. –Come on, take my hand we will meet the alphas.- And within moments they`re in front of the three boys who look at Niall and Louis with worried faces.

Niall looks at the alphas as if he expects something and when nobody says anything Louis remembers. He leans to Zayn and whispers something in his ear. They all look at Zayn whose face lights up. Then he turns to the frightened omega and says in the softest voice one can muster:

-Niall, you`re such a good boy for us.- As soon as the words leave his mouth Niall relaxes against Louis.

Harry and Liam praise him too, which leave the blonde in a happy bliss. Liam tries to scoop Niall up but the omega whines and winds himself out of the hands.

-Niall, angel. Don`t you want that Liam cuddles you?-, Louis asks concerned.

-Alpha will hurt me.-

-No Niall, no alpha will hurt you. Trust me. Let Liam proof it to you. Don`t you want to be good for your alpha?-

Louis doesn`t like the method he has to use to get Niall to trust them but it seems like Niall is experiencing some sort of trauma.

_Inflicted by those bastards_ , he thinks and tries not to let his anger show. Deep down he`s desperate. How couldn`t he notice their cruel intentions towards Niall. His angel.

He tries to calm down, he needs to be the anchor for his angel.

When he does he almost smiles at the sight in front of him. Niall is secure in Liam`s arms and smells at his throat. After a while he begins to close his eyes and falls asleep.

They all stare at their new won omega.

-I don`t think we need to talk about the fact that we all blame ourselves that we didn`t see the hints earlier.-, Zayn begins when he`s sure that Niall has sweet omega dreams.

-The doctor said that he`s extremely underweight and needs urgently some sort of food.- Louis gasps. –They`ve let him starve?-, he asks shocked.

-Yes Lou, they tried to hide his omega-like features and have done this to him.-

-I wish I had killed her. Let her suffer.-, Liam speaks up. Everybody believes him and everybody wishes they`d done the same.

-Now our top priority is to get him back together. He seems to be in some kind of odigression.-, Louis explains sadly, –he could talk and think but didn`t know that you won`t hurt him.-   
They nod.  
-Ok, Liam would you lay Niall down on the bed. The doctor said she would come at ten o`clock which is in a few minutes. It`s probably best to examine him while he`s asleep.

Liam does as he`s told, even if the blond omega doesn`t want to let him go. Instead he settles next to the bed, a hand still tightly clutched by Niall.

A few minutes later Dr. Loron enters the room, a nurse on her tail. While the nurse changes the bandages Elise talks to the boys in a hushed voice.

-I took the blood example from yesterday and immediately explored it.- She looks into all four pairs of eyes.

-And he took at least five years these suppressants. They fortunately don`t have done more than to hinder his heat and scent-, she sighes, -but at the same time it means that he felt like an omega all the time which surely has taken its toll on his mind. I can`t understand why the person who gave him the pills didn`t take suppressants which repressed his omega-like- behaviour. It`s more torture than anything.-

And they all just hate management more. They could`ve at least given Niall some meds which didn`t let him hate himself that much.

-Furthermore it is unclear if there are any side effects because of the suppressants. If there should be, you can do nothing but to calm him down.-

-Side effects?-, Louis asks fearfully. Harry takes him in his arms.

-Yes, like fever, no hunger, depression or a very long heat. But it`s nothing too major. The most important is that you as his pack are there for him.-

That should be obvious, Louis thinks. Of course he will never let his omega go again.  
-He is mine.-

-We know little one.- Harry replies and nuzzles his neck. Oops he had said it loud. But it doesn`t matter. They can all hear that Niall is his.

_Possession of Louis Tomlinson._

-Lou?-, a voice drags him out of his delicious possessive thoughts. It`s Niall who groggily wakes up.

Louis rushes to his omega`s side.

-Hey angel. You should sleep more.-, he says while stroking Niall`s hair and laying him down again.

-I feel a bit m..more like myself now.-, he answes and then looks to Harry, Liam and Zayn.

-I`m so sorry.-, he stutters, -I`m so sorry that I didn`t tell you… b…but the… they said they w… would all.. rui.. ruin us.-  
His voice breaks more than one time 

–Wh…at happens now?.- he asks fearfully. Now not daring to look into their eyes.

-Oh, Niall. Now we both will cuddle with our alphas a while. And then we can think about what to tell our lovely fans.-

- _Our_ alphas?.- 

-Yes our alphas.-, Louis says with a reassuring smile. –And you`re mine.-, he crawls into the bed next to Niall. They wriggle around till they`re in the middle of the bed. Harry spoons Louis and Liam places himself protectively around Niall.

Zayn tucks them all in, a fond smile in his face. Now his pack`s finally complete.  
-Zayn, aren`t you staying?.- Liam asks, snuggling a little closer to Niall who presses himself against the alpha, almost melting into him.

-I need to talk to the doctor again.-, he says slowly, showing in the direction of the door where the doctor and the nurse disappeared a moment ago.

-Sleep my beautys.-, he says and kisses Liam who`s the nearest to him deeply on the lips.  
-Protect our omegas.- he whispers.

Then he leaves the room behind him, still smiling.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll update tomorrow. I`ll just have to finsih it.


	22. Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins directly where the last ended.

When he quietly closes the door his smile vanishes abruptly. Paul waits, leaning against the opposite wall.

-I did what you asked of me.-, Paul says and begins to walk in the direction of the elevator.

-Good.-, he only responds. They enter it and Paul types a number on the key pad beneath. After the elevaor begins to move and they enter an unknown floor two other security members greet them.

Then they open a door.

Zayn smirks at the sight in front of him.

-Lacey. I really hope you`re comfortable.-, he greets the chained women in front of him. They`re in a sound proof room. No furniture just a lonely stool in the middle where now the gagged women sits.

Even after yesterday her poisonous look doesn`t falter. She screams into the gag and rattles at her chains. Her once so perfectly styled hair completely destroyed. One arm blue and in a weird angle like it`s dislocated. 

_Liam must`ve done it when he threw her against the wall,_ he muses.

To describe the sight in front of him in one word:

LOVELY.

-We have questioned her the whole night and after she said the good old crap, like it`s just he job, she didn`t want to do it and so on, she eventually gave us the names.-, Paul begins, his hands clasp behind his back and voice completely neutral.

To be honest he was at first shocked at Zayn`s behaviour. It had begun with spying on Louis. Even after Zayn told him what management had done to them all, there always lingered a certain reserve.

But with the time he and the other guys from security begun to believe them. And this now was the final step. Paul had no pity with this women who tortured the blonde all this time.

He as an alpha wanted to rip her throat out. Even if it meant he`d commit murder.

-Well done Paul.-, Zayn says. He sounds as neutral as Paul himselfs nevertheless the coldness in his voice lets the alpha shudder. 

Zayn is not angry.

Zayn is berserk.

He takes a step in the direction of the pitiful women in front of him. –Liam told me that he wished he could rip your limps out, you know?-, he says casually.

Now he stands directly in front of her and leans down until he is face to face with the heavy breathing women.

-I really believe that Liam would`ve done it if he had the time. But afterwards he would probably collapse because of his doings. No, he`s way to soft.-, he murmurs as if in deep thought.

-But my dear Lacey, that doesn`t mean I won`t fulfill his wish.-, his eyes get a certain sparkle and now the furious women in front of him stills and whimpers. She knows what this alpha wants to do.

Zayn almost gently loosens the gag.

-It`s not my fault. I also need to support my family.-, she cries instantly but stops when Zayn raises his hand and slaps he across the face.

It resounds in the room.

-Did I tell you that you could speak Lacey. I don`t think so.-, he now sounds agitated.  
-It`s to no interest to me what reason you had to torture my omega.-, he empasizes the last words.

-You forced him to take the pills for more than five years. You didn`t care when he coughed blood and forced him to take more. You kicked him and told him he was a worthless piece of shit every day. Do you know what happens to omegas when they are not told how precious they are?- 

It obviously is a rhetoric question but nobody in the room even dares to breathe.

-They don`t blame the alpha who told them all that shit. They fucking blame themselves. They have to live everyday in pain and more pain until they die.-, Zayn spits out. His breathing heavy and his teeth feel sharp in his mouth.

He grins which sents a shiver of pure fear down the women`s back. Zayn can smell the sweat full of horror.  
Nothing of the authentic women who tortured Niall is left.

Zayn closes his eyes and turns to Paul, brushing one hand through his hair.

-What are the names she told you?-

-Ehh…there were eight of them. All known for omega abuse but spoken free because of lacking proof.-, Paul seems to have difficulties to regain his voice.  
-And we have a special case…ehh Niall`s trainer…she confessed that a so called Jordon McGill has beaten him multiple times and was allowed… to use his voice.-, Paul doesn`t know what he Zayn would do. But he`s way too calm.

-Ok, I`ll take care of her.-, he points at Lacey, -and after that I`ll deal with this Jordon-guy. Nobody and I mean nobody touches him.-, the sentence end in a growl and the two bodyguards flinch back.

Paul nods and Zayn`s in rage twisted face relaxes.  
-Well an then while I destroy modest I put the other ones behind grids.- 

-Do you really want to kill her Zayn?-, Paul asks again.

-She wouldn`t learn.-, Zayn argues almost,-She just would continue to torture them. She deserves death. Paul please don`t try to change my mind.-

-I didn`t mean to change your mind Zayn. She will die.-, his voice sounds more than sure.  
-Just not by your hand.-, and with this he pulls a gun out of his coat, hidden in a pocket.

The cry from Lacey hurts more Zayn`s ears than the resounding bang.

Eyes comically wide he looks at Paul who wears a grim expression.

-I don`t want you to carry the guilt of killing somebody. Not this early at least.-, Paul says and gestures behind him. The two security members come forth and unchain the liveless puppet. When they carry her out of the room a red trail is left behind.

\- I call you when I get more information about the other members of modest.-, Paul says before following the two guards and leaving Zayn alone.

Zayn swallows. Did that really happen? He shakes his head before a smile makes itself known. The same glint reenters his eyes he had when he talked to Lacey.

He doesn`t know how to feel.

Well he isn`t the one to kill somebody lightly, to be honest he never had but at least he has another person to deal with. He will rip this trainer apart.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the ones who wonder why I update relatively often but not everything at all. That`s because I`m still writing on this. It`s just that sometimes I write chapter 26 and then chapter 21.
> 
> Annnnd I have to correct the worst mistakes :)
> 
> Try to update tomorrow `cause this was short.


	23. First step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> I`m always incredible happy to receive kudos or a comment :).

Louis wakes up due to somebody almost suffocating him. When he opens his eyes and just sees Niall he relaxes.

-Hey, everything`s ok.-, he says automatically.

Niall shuffles closer then removes himself and cuddles to Liam before snuggling to Louis again. It seems as if he can`t decide which one he wants to cuddle more.

Louis smiles at the adorable behaviour. But then he hears a loud growling. At first he goes rigid because he believes one of the alphas is angry but then he notices that Niall`s tummy makes the noise.

-I think we should eat something boys.-, Harry`s voice sounds sleepily behind Louis. The arm which was protectively slung around Louis` middle rubs a few times over Louis` tummy before it disappears.

Harry blinks a few times before a smile plays on his lips.

-Zayn, you`re back.-

-Of course sleepyhead. And look what I`ve done.-

Now even Liam wakes up and they all see the big breakfast table. A breakfast table with only three chairs.

While Louis and the other happily get up and everybody kisses their alpha on the lips they sit down. Louis on Harry`s lap.

But Niall doesn`t think he`s welcome. Why should the alphas even welcome him? If they wanted to have breakfast with him they certainly would`ve brought a chair for him or at least a plate.  
It didn`t matter if he had to stand he just wanted to be together with them.

But incredible sadness hits upon him after he finds out that they didn`t want to have him.

Still and silent he wandered off like the good omega he is.

-No, Niall come here.-, Louis swiftly jumps off of Harry`s lap and runs to his other omega.  
-Niall you are hungry, you have to eat.- And with a tug at Niall`s wrist he drags him to the table and places him in front of Liam who picks him carefully up.

-Here y`go angel.-

And now four content boys sit around the table while chatting and eating.  
-One more mouthful, Louis-, Harry says and brings the fork to Louis` lips who obediently opens them. After he chews with full cheeks Harry can`t withstand the urge to kiss Louis` plumb lips, his cute nose and everywhere in between.

-Niall, don`t you want to eat?-, Zayn asks suddenly who sits across the table. Niall shakes his head and hunches his shoulders up, hands in little fists.

_That`s a test of your alphas. They want to see if you can be a good boy and resist the food._

Niall will be a good boy.

-Why not, Niall? You must be starving.-

_Why does his alpha wants to test him that much. Does he want to remind Niall of his place?_

-Alpha didn`t give me permission.-, he finally says.  
The happy jingling stills. Niall looks up and stares in four very shocked faces.

Did he do something wrong?

-No Niall, babe. You don`t need our permission to eat. That`s not how it works babe.-

-No?-, Niall sounds unsure but then something in his mind clicks.  
-Riiight…Oh I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to.-

-Don`t worry angel. How about you eat now something and after that you can talk to us about what…what happens now.-

Niall nods even if he wants to say that he knows what happens now. He lied to all of them and has to live with the consequences.

He probably has to leave the band.

But not before he finally can eat something. He`s so hungry and wishes he could eat everything but after one pancake Liam carefully takes the fork out of his hand.

Isn`t he allowed to eat? Why, what had he done wrong?  
-No angel shhh, it`s not what you think but you`ll get stomach-aches if you eat too much.-, Liam reassures him, -We have to accustom your belly, little one.- 

It frustrates him a little but Liam is right. He can`t suddenly eat this much after not having eaten anything in days.

-I..do I have to-, Niall suddenly begins while they situate themselves on a couch, -leave…the band. I could totally understand it.-

-No-, four voices yell.

-No, Niall that isn`t what we want. How could you think that we want you to leave?-, Zayn says, -Niall listen to me. We want that you become a full member of our pack.-

Niall doesn`t get it.

-But…but I lied to you.-, he can`t but express his worries.

-Babe, we all know why you did it. You`re now ours.- It sounds so good in Niall`s head.

 _He`s theirs._  
His lip trembles.

And then he begins to sob. Body-wracking tremors shake his body and Liam has to grab Niall`s waist so that the boy doesn`t fall of.

-I`m..I don`t know…- he barely gets out. He stays like that an eternity, only moves when Louis` skinny arms wrap around his body and Liam situates the two more comfortably on the couch.  
He tugs them under a blanket and pets both their heads.

-Keep an eye on him, babe.-, he says after a kiss on Louis` lips.

And so the two omegas spend the whole day curled into the other. Niall`s head on Louis` chest where he can hear the steady heartbeat. Louis said that he undestands that it`s way too sudden for Niall to suddenly be part of their pack.

He said that it`s everything they ever wanted. And to be honest: It`s everything Niall ever wanted. He just needs time to digest the thought.

He has a pack now. He smiles and snuggles a bit closer to Louis.  
Harry meanwhile sleeps at Louis`other side his head on Louis` shoulder and snoring softly.

The other two alphas said they had to arrange a few things.

With “arrange” they obviously meant fucking each other into oblivion if you heard the sounds next door.

-Louis, now that I think about the stuff I said this morning I really sounded pathetic.-, Niall suddenly says.

Louis wants to open his mouth and argue Niall because he never ever wants to let him go but Niall furrows his brows and continues to talk.  
-Wait Lou, I have to say this. I really think how pathetic I was and how frightened I was and….and that was just not me. That`s not how I feel. And now I know that Lacey talked all this… this shit.  
Sh..she used me so much that I almost lost myself. I really don`t know what I would`ve done if you wouldn`t have come and even now I`m afraid what she might do to you.-, his eyes feel wet, -but I trust you all so much and I really want to try it.-

Niall tries a shaky smile, hopefully watching Louis.

-Nii, you`ll never be alone again. You can`t believe how shocked I was when I finally remembered what you said to me when I was in heat.-

When he says this he sees Niall`s lip forming a perfect O.  
-Th..That was the reason you came home early, because you remembered? Oh my god. I thought you wouldn`t. I have said sooo much, Lou.- 

He clutches tighter at Louis` shirt which was obviously Harry`s.

-Shhh. Now everything`s alright angel. Now you`re mine.- And in a sudden surge of possession he claims Niall`s lips, claims what`s his.

Niall makes a little surprised sound when he feels the warm lips firmly pressed against his chapped ones.

Louis doesn`t wait for permission he just can`t. He needs this. Needed this for so long. While only little aware of Harry`s ever sleeping form which now lies at the other side, he leans over to Niall to get a better angle. He kisses him until his lips are are red and swollen.

-Please.-,he hears Niall beg, -Please Lou, more.- And Louis gladly complies. He pushes with his tongue against angel`s lips who open hestiantly. His tongue is holding back and inexperienced but Louis likes it even more.

He likes how he coaxes little whimpers and needy sounds out of Niall`s mouth. He like how he pants and how his body moves against Louis.

After a while of sucking Louis stops kissing Niall`s spit wet lips and moves to his jaw and collarbone.

-Mine.-, he growls forcefully against Niall`s jugular. -You`re mine-, he grips Niall`s hair and exposes his neck. The blue vein is slightly visible under the creamy white skin.

He wants to bite his omega to claim him as his. So that everybody can see that Niall Horan is possession of Louis Tomlinson.

His teeth feel heavy in his mouth. He scraps his fangs lightly along the skin. Kissing and sucking.  
He feels the omega shudder under him, smells the arousal in the air. He can practically taste the rich scent of strawberrys.

-Lou, please do it. Please mark me as yours.-, Niall whines.

That`s all Louis needed before he sinks his fangs in Niall`s neck, merely above the collarbone where everybody can see it. He growls satisfied, feels the rich taste of blood in his mouth. He doesn`t mind a little blood and even gulps down a bit.

Then he sighes in satisfaction. But something is wrong. It doesn`t feel complete. 

-Ni, angel you have to do it too, please.-, he whines and prods at Niall who`s gone limp.

-Yesssss.-, he hisses then and leans over Louis.

-You`re also mine.- He licks a few time at Louis neck, at the similar spot where Lou had bitten him and bites down.

Louis moans in pure bliss. He can feel his own erection throbbing and twitching. The bite`s just so amazing. It feels like Niall takes a piece out of his soul and replaces it with his. It feels like the most pleasureable sex he ever had.

He loves it. He craves it.

And then he hoists himself up and over Niall. Covers him with his own body. He feels the pulsing erection of Niall and his own throbbing one.

With either leg one either side of Niall he begins to unfasten both their pants and helps Niall to pull them down. Niall`s member jumps out of its restraints.

-Oh my god Nii, you`re way too big for an omega.-, he says surprised while shrugging his own jeans of.  
He`s back a second later and grips both their rock hard members.

-Oh my god Lou, It feels so goood.-, Niall moans. Unlike the other boys he was the total virgin and mostly inexperienced.

But he really begins to gasp and moan when Louis brings their members together and begins to move. The heavy leaking cocks rub deliciously against each other and soon Niall can`t help but to buck up in Louis` hands.

-Feels so good, feels so good.-, he chants but breaks again when he feels Louis` finger at his hole. And then he pushes in.

It`s like nothing Niall ever felt. It`s like all he ever needed. He bucks back and forth not knowing which he likes better while Louis kisses and sucks hickeys next to his claiming mark. 

The two omegas feel so good and are in absolute bliss so that they don`t notice that Harry had woken up a while ago.

The alpha suddenly heard moaning and whining before the arousing scent hit him. His mouth began to water while his pants grew uncomfortable tight.

The sight in front of him was gold. His, yes HIS two omegas rutted desperately against each other, emitting groans and moans.

And Harry supervised the scene a while while freeing his cock and jerking himself off. This was better than every omega-porn he ever watched.

He couldn`t wait to claim the omegas, together with Liam and Zayn. They waited for too long.

But now there was another thing he could do, so he quietly crawled to the two omegas and stopped behind Lou. His bum in the air exposing his little hole which produced slick. Only in heat omegas produced great amounts of the substance but now it was wet enough too sink oneself in that sweet little hole.

Harry smiled, happy that the two omegas didn`t notice him before he dove forwards. His faces made contact with Louis bum and his hand gripped the two round buttocks while Harry`s tongue tasted his omega.

The sound Louis emitted was nothing he ever heard.

-Harry?-, he breathed before turning slightly around. His eyes shine golden and Harry really wishes he had a camera to film his little omega.

Then he licked again and finally dove his tongue deeper while Louis started to rut back and forth almost forgetting to rub Niall`s and his erections.

Harry loosened one hand off of Louis` buttocks and put it on his own heavy leaking erection. They all moaned and Harry could feel that his omegas were on the edge. So he did the one thing a good alpha would do.

-You can come.-

And in the next moment both omegas come, their come dirtied their shirts and Louis`hand.

Breathing hard Louis fell against Niall who hugged him close. Both their eyes were glazed over.

 _Probably in subspace,_ Harry muses while regarding his own proud erection. He sighes. _I should probably go to Liam or Zayn,_ he thinks and wants to stand up.

But suddenly a hand holds him back. 

-Lou?-, Harry asks and looks at Louis who slowly stands up before pushing Harry down on the spot where he lied not a moment ago.

Niall snuggles closer to him. Deeply purring while Louis sinks down between his knees.

And this time he lets Louis suck him off. If he wouldn`t the omega probably would blame himself again.  
In ospace they were more animal than human therefore were vulnerable and needed an alpha to guide them.

So he enjoyed the sucking and licking. Enjoyed how Louis looked at him through heavy lidded eyes which let him come embarrassingly fast. 

With a moan Louis swallows his come and licks his alpha clean.

-Good boy Lou, you`re such a good boy, com`ere -, he stretches his arms out and happily accepts the limp omega.

Now the two omegas are curled at either side from Harry purring while Harry pats their heads.

-Such good boys for me.-, he says while drifting of to sleep.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Louis completely belongs to Niall and Niall to Louis :) hehehe


	24. Vicious circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I think many of you won`t like this chapter but I`ve planned it from the beginning and it`s my story and I want to write it like this.
> 
> Sorry for the ones who are disappointed but I`ve warned you.

-I will meet with Ru.-, Louis says causually after they`ve eaten dinner.  
-Louuu.-, Harry says warningly.  
-Ok, alpha PLEASE can I go and meet Ru?- He goes out of the bathroom where he styled his hair and goes to the couch where three alphas snuggle one petite omega. He kisses all four of them on the nose.

-I haven`t seen him in five days and he doesn`t even know that I`m a full omega now. Pleeeease alpha.-, he tries to sound pleadingly.  
But somehow it doesn`t seem to work.

-Lou, honey. I have to agree with Harry. We don`t know Ru and only saw him from a 100 meter distance. He doesn`t look trustworthy to me.-, Zayn mentions from where he pets Niall.

-But I know him for months and he never ever tried something. I was the one who wanted to fuck him in the first place.-

The moment the words leave his lips he notices he shouldn`t have said them. Not now where their pack was this new and vulnerable.  
He exposes his neck in advance and the alphas who started to growl calm down while Harry who`s probably the most protective sniffs at his neck.

-But you didn`t fuck him.-, he says, sounding a little childish.

-No, we didn`t but don`t you think I earn a bit more trust?-

-I think he`s right.-, Liam utters, -We can`t decide for Louis every time but I think it would be best if we maybe got to know him a little better?-

At this Louis turns his head to Liam: -You mean you want to come along? I…- he rethinks the proposal, -I think that would be great.-

Even Harry agrees and mentions that the four of them should leave Louis alone for the first few hours and then they will join him.

-We`ll be there at eleven o`clock and probably stay in the V.I.P booth while you can dance. I think it would be best if we would watch out for Niall too.-, Zayn says and waves Louis good-bye. Then he turns to the other omega in his arms who stiffens from time to time.

-Ni angel, are you sure that you want to go to the club where so many people are? It wouldn`t be a problem if you`d stay here with Liam.-  
But Niall shakes the head.

-I really want to do this. I want to…-, he hestiates, -I want to do what I want and try to do normal things like clubbing when I want and sleeping when I want.-

When he sees the concern in Zayn`s eyes he adds: -Please Zayn, I want to do this for me.-  
Zayn slowly nods and resumes the patting.  
-I just wish we would`ve saved you earlier.-, he whispers quietly. 

-Zayn, babe, concentrate on what we have now.-, Liam tries to encourage him, -Now that we left modest, our pack`s finally complete and… we`re complete.- He smiles proudly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Yes we are.

§§§

Zayn was really curious to see this “Ru”. Last time he had tried to observe Louis, the security guard told him that he had lost his trace so that he had no information about Louis` mysterious friend.

Now they sit in the back of the limo and stop before the club. A loud, steady beat is even heard outside and the queue indicates that the club is rather popular.

They`re lucky that they don`t have to wait. When they enter, darkness encases them. The only source of light is the rainbow colored disco ball above their heads. He and his pack slowly make their way through dancing, sweating bodys to the more secluded area.

-Hello!-, Louis suddenly emerges and greets them. Zayn has to hold his breath. Louis, with his shining skin and the slightly ruffled quif looks amazing.  
A pair of dark blue jeans snug tightly his ass and thighs. He looks delicious.

-Hey Lou.-, Harry greets him with a big smile, -We`re staying here a bit and just observe the scene.- He doesn`t need to says that the only thing he`ll observe is LOUIS in his glorious outfit and nothing else.

-Ohh ok, then I`m going back to Ru-, Louis says and waves in a vague direction. He feels great. The first hours he just talked with Ru which was slightly difficult over the loud music. Ru told him how happy he was and that it was everything he ever wished for Louis.

Louis thanked him so much. Ru was the person who always suggested he should talk to the boys and that he was beautiful how he was. Without him he would`ve be nothing.

-Nii, do you want to come with me? I could introduce you to Ru?-, Louis asks. After a short time of thinking Niall nods timidly and stands up.

-Be careful you two. We will come over in a while-, Zayn yells after the two. He doesn`t feel well to let both his omegas go.

Niall whose hand was taken by Louis walks over to the other side of the club. There were a few more secluded tables.

-Niall, meet my friend Ru. I`ve waited for so long for you all to meet him.-, Louis says with shining eyes. His hand which isn`t holding Niall`s shows in the direction of the booth.

-Louis?-, Niall asks a bit confused.  
-Don`t be shy Ni. Ru won`t bite you, right Ru?-, Louis laughs and sits down.

-Louis? Wi…With whom are you talking? Th…there doesn`t sit anyone?-, the following silence is deathly but then Louis begins to cackle.

-Don`t make such a joke Nii.-, he continues to laugh but then stops apruptly, -That isn`t funny Niall.-, he says because it really isn`t. He turns to Ru.

-Ru why don`t you say that it isn`t funny.- But Ru just looks at him with sad eyes.

Niall observes how Louis continues to talk to air. He talks to air because there is NOTHING. It begins to become creepy.

-Louis, please stop. I don`t like this. There`s nobody.-, he feels how his eyes get wet, feels how warm tears roll down his cheeks.

But this isn`t the terrifying thing.  
No the truly horrific thing is how Louis slowly averts his gaze from the empty spot and looks into Niall`s eyes. 

His eyes are comical wide, his mouth agape and his lips tremble.

-Niall, please don`t tell me.-, he begins then turns shortly to the empty spot and mutters, -No, Ru not now let.. let me…not why didn`t you tell me… what?-, his babbling sounds desperate as if he`s near tears.

But before either of them can start again the voice of Zayn resounds.

-What happened here? Niall why are you crying?-, he asks shocked while Liam rushes to Niall.

-I… I-, he sobs and more tears fall down onto his shirt.

-Niall has made a pretty creepy joke-, Louis says a bit angry, -He said he couldn`t see Ru and I don`t think that’s funny.-, he crosses his arms defensively.

-But there is nobody. Ohh god Zayn please say t..to h..im that the…there is…no…nobody….sitting-, Niall sobs and feels how he begins to panic.

Zayn halts in his movement, his eyes focus on the empty spot. His eyes avert a second before he tries to say it in the softest voice possible.

-Louis babe, there`s nobody sitting there.- Zayn has a presumption what happened but Louis just fights not to break down.

-Ru, what are they talking about?-, he asks his friend who was quiet the whole time.

-Louis, I`m so sorry that you had to learn it this way but they`re right. I`m not real. I`m in you head.-

-What? But that can`t be true. You…You have a house and I slept at your place.-, Louis can`t believe this. Why does even Ru say he isn`t real.

-Lou, every time you thought you was at my house, you were at your own. Didn`t you notice all the dust and no groceries in the fridge?-  
When Louis hears this he breaks just a little more.

_Because Ru is right._

The bartender just ignored him because he wasn`t there. He never scented Ru because there was no scent which could be there.  
And he never told Ru his embarrassing nickname nevertheless Ru called him Loubear all the time.

-Why… why? Zayn? Harry why doesn`t he go away now. He has to go away he has to go away.-, Louis sinks to his knees, doesn`t notice how they painfully collide with the ground.

Before he can stop himself he begins to scratch at his thighs. He hasn`t done this in weeks.

-Shhh, no Lou stop the scratching.-, Harry whispers and sinks down next to Louis. He takes his hands away from his thighs and gently kisses the knuckles.

-Don`t worry babe, don`t worry. Your friend will go away. Just not now babe.-

-I`m crazy.-, Louis whines, - O god I`ve imagined him. Ohh noo, this can`t happen. It can`t be real-, Louis babbles incoherent stuff while Harry tries to calm him down.

A few people try to stop by and a few even take their phones to film the spectacle but Paul who somehow is suddenly there chases them away.

-Louis please listen: You`re not insane or anything like this. This phenomenon is nothing extraordinary. Many omegas experience the same. So please let us go home and then we can talk about it.-

Zayn`s voice remains steady and neutral and allows Louis to calm down a bit.

When he nods to give his ok Harry scoops his up. Louis slings his legs around the alphas torso and cuddles to his chest. They quietly disappear through the backdoor and climb into the black limo. After the door falls shut, Louis continues to cry.

-Why does something like this always happen to me?-, his shoulders shake while he grips the fabric of Harry`s designer shirt a bit tighter.

-I`m sorry Ni that you had to see this.-

-No Lou, please you have no reason why you should apologize. I… I don`t think this is so severe.-, he answers while cuddling a little to Liam.

-Niall is right, this isn`t a problem-, Zayn begins.

-When omegas have no body contact for a while or their alpha doesn`t care for them it can happen that their subconscious creates a “mate” for them. They`ll survive longer this way. You know that omegas are dependant and if there is nobody they die babe.  
Do you know what I want to say? Ru is not bad or wants to harm you. It`s the opposite: He wants that you jump over your own shadow so that you can move on.-

-But I moved on. I know that he`s only in my head. So why doesn`t he disappear now. Isn`t it normal that he should disappear?- He sobs into the shirt which is wet and snotty by now.

-Shhh, hush, hush Louis please calm down babe. Your breathing is too fast. You gotta calm down.- 

But Louis doesn`t hear him, he gasps and suddenly doesn`t get enough air into his lungs. He tries and practically chokes on the air.

-Hu..hurts.-, he presses out between his lips. –C…cannot…any..anymore.-  
-Louis, you`ll calm down, your breathing will slow down and you will sleep.-, Harry says with his alpha voice and luckily it immediately works.

They observe how Louis whole body relaxes and his mouth leaves a little sigh, his eyelids drop and then they hear the slow and steady breaths. 

-He`s asleep.-, Harry whispers and carefully lifts Louis from his lap to position him a bit more comfortably next to him where Niall grabs the omega`s hand. His thumb strokes over the palm and the alpha can feel how both omegas relax even more. Louis heartbeat is calming down.

-Zayn why does Louis have an imaginary mate?-, Liam asks into the silence. The only sound is the motor noise.

The brown-eyed alpha sighs before stroking through his hair.  
-I`ve learnt it from my parents because in their pack it occurred once. Nobody knew that one of their omegas got abused by their alpha. She just thought that she earned all the beatings.

But one day when they all were in the common room my mother saw her talking to someone. When she looked to whom she was talking there was nobody.

At first she thought that she`s crazy nevertheless she started to do some research and found out that omegas in distress create a so called omega-comrade to survive.

After that she and my other dads called the police and the rest you can imagine. The omega got the treatment she needed and now has a wonderful family.-, he pauses.

-She`s my biological mother.- After they hear this the two alphas nearly begin to cry. Niall sobs into Liam`s shirt but climbs now into Zayn`s lap.

-You mean your mom was abused all the time and now she… she`s happy?-

-Yes babe, my mom has three wonderful mates and is finally content. She told me when I was old enough that the omega-comrade safed her life more than one time. And it encouraged her to testify against the alpha.-

-Zayn why didn`t you tell us?-, Harry asks with big eyes.

-Harry babe, now it`s over and I never thought it was important. Not until now.- He looks at Louis.

-I think Louis has more problems than we thought. I don`t know which event caused to create the comrade but I thought now he was happy.-  
-You mean normally Ru would go away? Then why didn`t he?-

-I suppose that something burdens Lou even if he`s now happy.- he cuddles Niall, -Do you remember the incident six years ago?-

-You mean when his sister died?-, Liam asks, -But I thought she died in an accident?-

-Yes, you`re right. But do we know **what** for an accident?-

The others remain silent.

§§§


	25. Past will haunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I got asked why Louis has an o-comrade even if he wasn`t an omega at this time. Well he wasn`t a full omega but slowly behaved and felt like one and he _still_ was an omega all the time even if it was suppressed.
> 
> And if you wondered why Niall hasn`t has one: An omega comrade doesn`t appear every time an omega gets abused . He was unlucky :(.

Louis wakes slowly up. He doesn`t feel the expected panic. He feels calm and comfy when he slowly opens his eyes. It seems like it`s the next morning because the sun shines through the windows and the others sit at the table and eat breakfast.

The familiar chatter is calming.

He slowly arises from the big bed and stretches his muscles. The movement seems to be seen by the alphas because Harry turns his head and waves Louis to his side.

-You`re finally awake, you sleepy head?-

Louis nods and situates himself in Harry`s lap. Niall greets him with a smile while Zayn cuddles him close.

-Hey Lou, how`re you feeling?-, Zayn asks, -You know that we should talk about your omega-comrade.- Louis tilts his head in question.  
-What is an omega-com….. oh you mean Ru.-

-Right honey. We know that Ru wanted to help you but we don`t know why.-, Liam mentions.  
-And the only thing which comes to our mind is that it could have something to do with your sister.-

At the words Louis goes rigid. Harry continues to pat his sides.

-I..I.I no..-

-No Louis, we won`t take a half assed story as an explanation. Not now, never again.-, Zayn says forcefully.  
-It is nothing. Ru appeared because you left the band Zayn and now you`re back so Ru will disappear. There`s nothing to worry about.-, he tries to even his voice as well as his beating heart.  
-Louis… Ru appeared only a few months ago but we think there`s another reason why he stayed.-  
Louis jerks away. He knows what they`re meaning but he doesn`t want to tell them, he really doesn`t. He gnaws a little at his lip and suppresses the urge do scratch his thighs. 

They have the right to learn about what happened. They`re his family now. He wants them to last.

-Ok.-, he whispers and lets his head hang, –I will tell you.-, he pauses and breathes deeply. Then he raises his head with sudden determination.

-I… six years ago my sister died… And no it`s nothing like you think. I don`t blame me for her dead with no reason. I don`t blame myself because I have to and because I`m her brother.  
I AM GUILTY. That`s a fact and nothing will change it.-

They all stare at him with open mouths.

-Lou why the hell would you blame yourself.-, Harry yells, gripping Louis just a bit tighter. He can`t believe that his precious little Lou carries such a burden.

-Harry calm down. Let Lou explain it till the end.-

-But Zayn, there`s no way th…-  
-Harry.-, the word is spoken in a growl and Harry immediately falls silent. He even ducks his head a little. –Sorry alpha.-, he murmurs.

-Louis, please continue. Why do you say it`s your fault?-

-Ok… So… That one day our mom left us. I mean she left me to watch out for her because she was only four.-, his voice is void of all emotion. It`s like he already accepted that he killed his baby sister.

-I cooked for both of us and she said she wanted to eat like the grown ups with a fork and knife.

So I complied and gave her the knife. And like all little children she played with it and cut her finger.

It really was a little cut, nothing major.-, he sighs and leans against Harry`s chest.

He close his eyes before he continues…

§§§

_-Ouch, Loueee, cut my finger.-, the little girl begins to cry, showing her finger to her big brother._

_Louis turns around and rushes to her, hugging her close._

_-Calm down baby, I will grab a band aid and then the ouchi will go away.-, he smiles at her and stands up to rummage through a drawer._

_-Here you go baby.-, he turns around and wants to patch her finger up. But when he sees his little sister he stops. He pales. She stands in a pool of red, sticky blood._

_Her finger bleeds._

_-Louee? Why doesn`t it stop?-, she looks at him with sky-blue eyes, hopeful that her strong brother will help her._

§§§

-When I called the ambulance it was already too late. The doctors said she had hemophilia.-, Louis doesn`t open his eyes. He knows that he shouldn`t have given her the knife. Then nothing bad would have happened.

-I know that it`s not completely my fault but you can`t say that I`m not at least partly responsible for her death.-

When nobody says anything he opens his eyes. He isn`t sure what to expect.  
He can`t quite read the expressions of his friends.

-Lou what do you think you`ve could done different?-, Zayn asks gently, -I suppose until this point neither you nor your mother knew that your sister had hemophilia and you know that she`d could have hurt herself at any time.-

-But I gave her the knife.-, Louis tries to argue.

-It`s right that you gave her the knife but first of all how could you`ve known that she had hemophilia and secondly that`s no reason to blame yourse…-

-Yes it is.-, he sounds frantic almost exasperated, -You don`t understand me. I gave her the knife so it`s my fault, right? Everybody knows that.  
Otherwise, why hates my mo…-, he apruptly stops, his mouth falls shut and he begins to bite at his lip again.

_Uhhh, they haven`t noticed my last sentence, they can`t._

But no such luck is given when all four boys look at him with intensive glares.

-Louis, please finish your last sentence.-

-No-, he crosses his arms in front of his chest and huffs slightly. It isn`t too late to pretend nothing happened.

-Louis Tomlinson. Do you know how much we worry about you. Sometimes my patience reaches its end. So either you will say your last sentence and I know if you lie or -, he breathes deeply, -I`ll force you.-

You can see the silver hue in Zayn`s eyes. It only appears if an alpha is upset and this time he really is. 

Louis on the other hand can`t believe it. Would Zayn really force him to say it? Sadly the expression his alpha is wearing shows nothing but seriousness. Seriousness and a promise that he gets punished if he doesn`t answer.

One moment he weighs his options but then decides against it. He almost hates Zayn in this moment.  
-Ok.-, he jumps from Harry`s lap. The alpha tries to hold him back but it`s nothing againt the agility of the little omega.

-I said that my mom doesn`t love me because she blames me for my baby sister`s death. She doesn`t speak more than a few words to me and hates it when I`m at home. My own mother hasn`t touched me in six years.-, he nearly yells the words.

For a moment he observes the startled faces of his pack members but he can`t see their emphatic expressions. He doesn`t need pity and reassuring words.  
And without a second look he turns around and runs out of the room.

He hears how the others bolt after him and he`s sure that he had no chance of escaping if he would try and run out of the hotel. So he does the one thing that seems to be logic. He runs to his old room and locks the door. Not three seconds later he hears knocking from the other side.

-Louis, please open the door. You`re angry which is understandable but you have to come out of the room, babe. You can`t think clear, we don`t want that you hurt yourself. Please open the door.-

Louis knows that he (how so often) just ran away but he can`t deal with them now. He has to think. Slowly he goes to the other side of the room and opens the door which leads to a big balcony.

Here he can`t hear their voices anymore. That means if they try and use a command on him he won`t hear them. He leans on the balustrade and lits himself a cigarette. When the lighter touches the end of the stick he notices how much his hand trembles.

I need to calm down.  
_You`ve run away from your alphas. You`re a disgrace._

He apruptly stops.

-Nonono. You can´t appear suddenly. Go away-, he knows it won`t help when he says the words loud but he`s too desperate to care.

He nearly collapses when he feels the sudden pull. He knows the feeling. It`s his inner omega. He wants to take over his body _and_ mind.

Louis makes a noise at the back of his throat. It`s a mix of a whine and a growl. He inhales deeply, almost chokes on the fume.

After a few coughes and a few very concentrated moments the pull stops.

He thought that odigression just happens when you`re turning but it seems as if the phenomenon occurs all the time.

-I can`t lose control.-, he tells himself, almost snapping the cigarette in half.

-Louis, open the door for them.-, the smooth voice is much closer than he thought. He knows the sound better than anybody else.

-Ru, why`re you here?-, he asks but doesn`t turn around.  
-I know that you aren`t real nevertheless I`m talking to you, isn`t that pathetic?- The laugh he produces is half chocking half crying.

-Why don`t you disappear Ru-, he finally turns around and there he is. There really stands his best friend. A sad smile tucks at his lips.

-Louis, you have to accept that that they love you and only want to help.-, Ru says and makes a step forward.

-I…I know that they care about me but they weren`t allowed to learn about my mother. And now they only want to pity me and reassure me that it`s not my fault.- He taps his cigarette and observes how little grey smoke pieces slowly fall to the ground.

-Is it really your fault or is this what your mother said.-, Ru makes another step.

-I…it`s my fault?-, Louis furrows his brows. –I should`ve saved her.-

-And do you blame Niall that he didn`t come to you a lot sooner and told you that he gets abused?-

Louis` brows furrow even more. Why would he blame Niall?

-No,noo… it was an unfortunate accident.-

-Right Lou. It was an accident that he didn`t dare to tell you. But it was also an accident that your sister cut herself and unfortunately had hemohilia, you hear me?-

Louis slowly shakes his head and presses his lips together. The cigarette still in one hand and the familiar tug in the back of his mind.

-Nobody and I mean nobody could`ve known that she had this illness. One day she would`ve hurt herself playing in the garden and she would`ve died. There are so many occasions where this could`ve happened and in very few someone could`ve helped her.-

Louis shakes his head once more but with less fighting spirit. He doesn`t want to overthink what Ru had said. He`s afraid that he could be right.

He had blamed himself all this years and suddenly someone said that it isn`t his fault. It`s too much right now.

-It`s too much.-, he whispers and falls to his knees due to a sudden tug in the back of his head.  
He lets the cgarette fall to grasp his head with both hands.

-Ru what should I do. It won`t…st…stop.-, he presses through the haze of his mind. The beta steps to Louis` side.

-Calm down Louis, you have to calm down.-

-I don`t want to hurt them again. I can`t control…it-, he falls on his butt and pulls his knees to his chest. His head rests on his knees while his hands cover his ears.

-Call your alphas Louis.-, a voice whispers.  
He doesn`t know why but he calls for them. With the last energy he yells their names. The haze becomes pressuring and he can practically feel how the animal bites its way to the surface.

But then strong arms embrace his body from both sides. His face is pressed in the warm crook of a neck and he greedily inhales. Somebody takes his hand and draws little circles across the surface. Another person takes the other hand.

-Shhh, calm down Lou. We`re here for you. There`s no reason to be scared.  
Louis tries to concentrate on the low voice even if it`s hard. It seems as if he`s half animal half human.

-Maybe we should let him drop.-, a voice says.

-Yeah, that`s probably the best.-, he doesn`t know what the words mean but he suddenly feels how the alpha before him takes Louis` head and tips his it to one side. In the next moment he feels how sharp teeth pierce through his skin. Right where his head goes over in his neck.

He gasps a moment but not out of pain but relief. It feels similar to the time when he and Niall claimed each other. He`s in a bliss and feels floaty.

He sighs. He wishes it would always feel like this.

Like peace.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to hear thoughts or get kudos.


	26. Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Noapus wanted a chapter which is Niall centric... so your wish is my command :)  
> And I`m dead now haha...
> 
> Oh and a nice reader had mentioned that hemophilia is a typically disease for men so I`ll change it but I apologize to everyone.

-He should at least sleep a few hours now-, Zayn says and slumps back. 

Niall observes the now totally calm omega in Harry`s arms. His in anguish twisted face is soothingly relaxed and little puffs of air escape his slightly openend lips.   
Niall squeezes the hand he`s still holding, trying to absorb the warmth and the calmness of his friend because _he_ definitely isn`t calm.

He recalls how Louis talked to nothing in the club. At first he thought that Lou wanted to joke. Then he thought that he had done something wrong…what had he done to anger Louis? But eventually Louis had no intention of hurting Niall. No it was the opposite. Louis was the one who was hurt….The whole time.

He just feels so guilty. He whined and yammered about his little problems while Louis was the one who had to endure abuse for years.  
He grips the hand in his a bit tighter, tries to ground himself.   
He just hopes that his beating heart will calm down or the alphas will notice him being overly dramatic and that`s the last thing he wants.

Then they would try to calm him down and coddle him while Louis was the one who needed all their attention.

Niall couldn`t snap every time something didn`t please him.

-I`ll go to the bathroom.-, he murmurs and stands up.  
-Should I come with you angel?-, Zayn asks and is ready to follow him. But Niall waves him off with a laugh.  
-Don`t worry. I think I can do that myself, just take care of Lou.- And with a last smile he removes his hand out of Louis` grip who whines at the lost contact and Niall just feels a little bit worse.

He should stay at Louis` side but he needs a moment for himself and so he decides to just ignore them and go.   
When he enters the room of his pack (and also his room) he goes straight to the bathroom. After he carefully locks the door he sinks down until his butt hits the cold floor.  
He arches his head back and bumps it lightly againt the door.

-It is my right to be in their pack.-, he says to nobody, -I don`t have to earn it.-  
He shakily breathes a few times to prevent the tears from falling down his face. He bites his lip and lifts his hand to cover his mouth.

Why can`t he just be happy and forget these stupid thoughts? He isn`t a burden for them. He isn`t bad. No …-I`m not.-

-Niall? Could you please open the door baby?-, Niall nearly gets a heart attack when he hears the voice.  
-Niall I can hear your heartbeat, open the door. You don`t want that I break it down, right?- Niall furiously nods before he notices that the alpha can`t see it.  
He scrambles to his feet and fiddles a bit witch the damn lock before it finally opens and he pulls the door open.

He sees Liam and Liam obviously sees the tears so he comes closer and just slings his strong arms around his omega.

He doesn`t ask what happened , just holds him close and draws little circles on his small back. Niall`s arms are at his side and his face is buried in the muscular chest. He doesn`t want to cry, he really doesn`t want to… but his heart is a stupid traitor and in the next moment tears begin to slide down his face and little sobs begin to wreck his body.

-I…I d…don`t want to b…be this w…weak. I don`t want to b..bother y…you all.- He doesn`t know why he says it but it feels better than to let it eat him away.

-Niall angel. Do you really believe we think you`re weak?- Niall is unsure but nods. He was too weak to come to them and talk to them. He was too weak to stand up for himself and nearly died.

He hears Liam sighing and he timidly looks up.  
-Niall you aren`t weak.-  
-I am. I should have talked to you.-

For a heartbeat Liam`s eyes show incredible sadness but then he looks over his shoulder. Niall follows his gaze and only now sees the two other alphas. Louis is comfortably placed on Zayn`s chest.  
-Let`s go to them angel-, Liam swiftly grips under his buttstocks and lifts him up. Niall swings his legs around Liam`s waist so that he doesn`t get dropped down.

Then they`re sitting next to Harry and Zayn. Ok well. Niall is squeezed between Harry and Zayn and Liam sits in front of them after he carefully layed Louis down on the bed.  
-Niall don`t you want to talk about it?-

-I don`t know what there is to talk about. I just overreacted a bit.-

He sees how every single one of them lifts one eyebrow.  
-Really!- He tries it again.  
-I think I`m just a bit upset because of Lou. You know a few months ago I thought everything was alright. But now suddenly I learn that he couldn`t turn because his sister died and his body and mind felt for him the whole time wrong.-, he grips his knees with his hands.

-And all this time he was alone and he blames himself that it`s his fault that his sister died but we all know it isn`t-, he tightens his grip.  
-And then suddenly everything got too much and he had to create an o-comrade because if not he probably would gone crazy. Andd..and.-

-Calm down angel.-, he distantly hears a voice.

-And then we weren`t enough because his friend doesn`t go away even if he has us now but he just stays and I whine because of nothing.-, he spits out. Now they now it. Now they now that he`s a fucking attention whore.  
He wants to rip his knees open to feel something other than the pain in his chest but he doesn`t has the chance because soft hands cover his smaller ones and gently take his hands. 

He looks to Harry who looks back at him. Niall wishes he hadn`t looked up because Harry has tears in his eyes and he knows when Harry cries shit goes down.  
Harry hated to cry because he thinks it isn`t manly enough and therefore never ever cries in their presence.

_What had he done wrong? What had he done to cause Harry such a deep going pain?_ He wants to ask what he should do to make it better when Harry opens his mouth. His words are a bit shaky and a promise of tears and sadness.

-Niall did you listen to yourself just now? How can you say that? D..Did we do something wrong. Did we do something to make you think we don`t love you with all our heart?-

_Nooo, no don`t cry._ His lips just won`t move.

-Because Niall I tell you something. When only Liam, Zayn and I were a pack not a single day passed where we didn`s thought about you and Louis being in our pack. We always knew that there had to be something, someone to make us complete. You make us comeplete.-, he shakily breathes out,   
-And how can you say that you aren`t worth all our attention, all our love Niall?  
Please just tell me what I`ve done wrong. I change it I promise.-, and with the last words the slowly flowing tears turn into a river of salty water.

Harry heaves and sobs and still holds his hands and doesn`t have the intention of ever letting them go.

-Harry, baby shhhh, calm down-, Zayn desperately tries to calm his baby down. He leans a bit forward to caress his cheek. Every time someone makes his baby cry he wants to rip the person`s throat out. Not now. Now he knows that Harry has to let it out. He has to settle this with Niall.  
-It`s not f..fair.- Harry says to Zayn, -It`s not fair, it`s not fair.-

Niall doesn`t really know _what`s_ not fair but to say that he feels bad is an understatement. He looks down to their entangled hands. He closes his eyes for a short moment and lets the tears escape. They somehow seem to feel too hot.

-I`m sorry.-, he whispers and then louder, -I`m so sorry…I…I nev-, he can`t finish his sentence, his throat feels too sore. Instead he throws himself into Harry`s arms and sobs into his chest. Harry still crys and together they stay like this. He feels a warm body press against his back and another pair of arms surround him and then another.

He just cries more. He knows they love him. He knew it for years. He just thought he wasn`t worth it. They were better off without him.

But he was so wrong. So fucking wrong.

-I`m so sorry.- He repeats and repeats again and he probably would repeat them forever if not for the soft lips on his. They effectively interrupt his broken words. They`re so soft, completely different than Louis but just as addicting.

Harry carefully kisses him like he is made out of porcelain, like he`s the most precious thing. He feels loved and his omega purrs at the attention. He feels how another pair of lips attach themselves at his neck, right where a bonding mark could be. He shudders at the thought of them biting him someday exactly at this point.  
He shudders when the lips detach and gets replaced with another pair. Liam he distantly thinks.  
He breathes hard, needing oxygen but he doesn`t want to stop. He only leaves Harry`s lips to take one or two breaths and instantly searches the sweet temptation again.

Niall doesn`t know how long it lasts but eventually his crying (and Harry`s) diminish and everything that counts are the warm bodys around him.

He smiles a bit when he feels his eyes starting to close. He just has to sleep a moment. Just a minute.

Harry stops kissing his omega when he doesn`t respond anymore. He looks at Niall a bit surprised when he sees that he`s fallen asleep.

He hears Liam and Zayn chuckle who now detach their lips from Niall`s neck.  
-Well Harry, now you know what it means when your partner falls asleep during your kissing.-

Harry pouts –Maybe I just have to find another person.- And he attaches his lips with Liam`s who smirks into the demanding kiss.

-Why don`t I get a kiss?-, Zayn asks and gets rewarded by Harry`s lips.  
-We have time until our omegas wake up.-, he says while licking Zayn`s lips.  
-That`s enough.-   
They gently lay Niall next to Louis and like two magnets they instanly tangle their bodys together until it`s uncertain whose limbs are whose.

Harry fondly observes the two for a moment before he goes to the other bed where his already naked alphas wait for him. They`re greeting him with open arms.

Soon they`ll all doing this together.

§§§


	27. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for everybody who waited for....
> 
> Here is it ;)

He doesn`t know how long he floats, he just enjoys every moment. He blinks drowsily.

-There you are baby. Can you come back?-, a voice asks but Louis doesn`t understand. Why should he leave this wonderful place. It`s warm and safe and he can cuddle with an alpha. 

-Don`t you want to come back Louis?-, the annoying voice won`t let him be. He blinks a few times and everything gets a bit clearer. He begins to feels his toes and fingers. A prickle expands through his body.

-Good boy, you`re so good for me.-, Louis rejoices over the praise and he paws a bit at the shirt he`s currently lying on. And after a few more minutes and more praising he feels more like himself.

-Zayn?-, he looks into the alpha`s face who`s currently lying under him.

-There you are Louis.-, he smiles and hugs him close. –You`ve scared us a bit.-. He releases the omega and instead pets his head.

-Did…did I hurt somebody?-  
At this Zayn`s eyes widen.  
-No you didn`t hurt anyone, Lou. Harry bit you in an omega pressure point so that you could calm down.-  
Louis nods still a little dazed but happy that he didn`t lose control.

-I`m sorry that I overreacted like that. But I don`t need your pity.-

-Louis, listen to us. We just worry about you. Pity and worry are two completely different things. You have to learn that now you can and should come to us if you have a problem. We are your pack Lou. Can`t you understand how desperate we were when you locked yourself in your room and didn`t even try to talk with us?-, Liam says. He sounds almost pleadingly as if he wants nothing more than to make Louis understand.

Louis knows that they`re right. He doesn`t want to run away anymore. He doesn`t want to suffer alone. 

-Ru talked to me.-, he whispers head hanging down. His hair shades his eyes.  
-He said it wasn`t my fault, you know….But I..I think I`m not ready to consider that I didn`t kill my baby sister.-

He raises his head –Please understand that I`m not ready.-, the words sound hoarse as if he`s near crying again. And he really feels the familiar prickle in his nose and the beginning wetness in his eyes. Every time before he cries this happens.

-That`s perfectly fine Lou.-, Zayn says and bends forward. He kisses the corner of Louis`eyes where little tears have formed.

-You have all the time in the world but please don`t lie to us again.-

Louis nods, feeling a bit more like himself. He`s happy that they don`t force him to come to terms with it right now.

-Can we cuddle now.-, chimes a voice to his left. Niall crawls a little closer. He`s woken up a while ago and cuddled with his alphas.  
But now he needs Louis.  
His arms spread to show that he wants nothing more than to comfort Louis and he happily complies. They snuggle on the couch even if it`s a bit uncomfortable but the three alphas who protect their backs are worth it. Harry draws little cirlcles on Niall`s skin while Zayn does the same with Louis.

Louis wakes up a few hours later. He didn`t even know that he`d fallen asleep again. He sighes while stretching and flexing his muscles like a cat.

After a few rubs over his eyes he watches how his friends wake up as well.  
Harry who`s slung one arm around Louis` stomach tightens his grip, he grumbles a bit and tries to go back to sleep.

-You know that we have a TV-show tonight, right?-

-Don`t want to go. James will understand that I have to cuddle with my omegas.-  
Even when he says this, he straightens up a bit.

-At least he`s funny.-, he mumbles. Zayn chuckles a bit and kisses Harry`s nose over Louis`and Niall`s head.

-Come on babe. It`ll be funny. And besides we`ll have two weeks free time after this.-, he leans even further to Harry. His mouth nearly touches his ear.

-And I`ve planned a few things for you.-, the husky voice goes straight to Harry`s dick. He licks his suddenly very dry lips.

-You want to be good for me right, babe?-, Zayn continues, seemingly not smelling the arousal in the air. Or just pretending not to notice it.

-Yesss.-, Harry mewls, almost exposing his neck for his alpha.

-Yes who?-, Zayn sounds mocking but at the same time so proud of his baby.  
And he gets the words he wants.

-Yes, alpha.-

§§§

 

Louis doesn`t know were they stay during their vacation. He just knows that they flew really, really long and that it`s warm. 

Zayn rent a car and they have to drive nearly an hour to finally reach their goal. It`s a villa surrounded by the forest and a clear lake at its door. The building is big and exudes an ancient-homey feeling. Little marble lions greet them at the door.

You have to go up a few stairs to reach the doors. The dark beige color peels away here and there and there are a few cracks in the wood.

-It`s perfect.-, Louis says and closes for a short moment his eyes. He can hear the million voices of bird`s. Some are high and some are annoying but together they create a chorus of thousand voices.  
The dark forest is deep and it`s the most mysterious thing he`s ever seen. He thinks that in every moment little fairys will appear and tempt him to go into the deepest parts of the forest.

There`s really not another human soul near them and that`s perfect.

In the following days Louis does nothing but eat and sleep. He cuddles with Niall on the big couch and enjoys his company. He just wants to snuggle forever. Then he begins to swim in the big lake. The alphas join them and play with their sweet omegas.

They all feel better with every passing day. Niall eats more and doesn`t look afraid as often anymore. He initiates contact with all of them and needs it so much. He even starts to tell them what happened to him and cries. Louis or one of the alphas but most often all of them hold him close and kiss his tears away.  
After every crying he feels so much better.

And Louis too. He`s still blaming himself for his sister`s death and hates it that his mother resents him but it gets better. Everything gets better.  
When Ru comes to him he talks to him even if one of the alphas or Niall is in the room. Zayn said it is important not to ignore Ru. He should listen to what his omega-comrade has to say and not suppress his needs. So Louis does.

And somehow it calms him down. He doesn`t want to let Ru go. He wants to stay friends with him even if he`s not real. For Louis he is. He helped him to decide what he really wants. He was at his side when nobody was.

And so the two weeks pass in a rush. A few blowjobs here and there, a lot of foot and fun.  
So Louis thought that his alphas had forgotten that he`d run away not two weeks ago and locked himself up. Even if they clearly said it would earn him a punishment. But on their thirteenth day his luck ceases.

-Louis don`t you think that you`ve earned a punishment?-, Harry suddenly asks and Louis can literally feel the malicious glint in his eyes.  
He doesn`t turn around just continues to play with Niall`s hair.

-No, why would I.-, He sees the other alphas in his peripheral vision. They slowly come closer and only halt when all three of them are a few centimeters away.

 _Like predators_ Louis thinks.

-Oh Louis I think that Harry`s right. This time you really earned a punishment. You not only ran away after we told you explicitly not to but you didn`t listen to us.-, Zayn throws himself next to Louis onto the couch.

-But I don`t want to get punished.-, he knows that he sounds childish.

-Love, it isn`t that we like to constantly punish you but this time you really overdid it. Your inner animal almost came out.-, Liam mentions from above.

-And if that happened there would be a great chance that you would turn completely into an animal. And that really hurts the first time.-

When Louis hears this he gets curious. He never turned before because betas most often than not don`t have the affinity for this.

-I don`t even know what my shape shifter form looks like.-, he mumbles more to himself. But Niall who`s lying under him and almost fell asleep answers:

-Me too. I had one single heat up until now and not a week after that I began to take the pills., he scratches his chin and then tips his head back so that he can look into Harry`s eyes who`s towering over him.

-Do you always lose control if you change into an animal. Because I thought that that doesn`t have to happen.-

Harry bends down and gives Niall a quick kiss on the nose. He just couldn`t resist this beautiful creature.

-No, angel, you don`t lose control when you and your animal work in harmony. I think for alphas it`s pretty easy to shift. At least for me.-, he looks to Liam and Zayn as to wait for their opinion.

-For me it`s the same. When you shift everything is way more intense. The colors, the scents the prickling feeling on your skin. You can practically feel like your animal and you are the same. It`s one of the most precious feelings that exists.-

Now Louis` and Niall`s eyes shine with vigor.

-Woooow, I want that too. I want to know which an animal I am.-, Louis hops up and down almost squashing Niall.

-Lou, be careful, you don`t want to hurt our little omega.-, Zayn chuckles.

-Yes, yes. But I really want to try it, when can we do it?-, the alphas laugh at their excited omega.

-I don`t know.-, Zayn thinks a little bit.  
-First of all it isn`t that easy for omegas. I suppose we should go to the forest and way more important: I think an omega has yet to receive his punishment.-

Louis exicted jumping stops. Shit he had thought that the alphas would forget his punishment. Than he has execute plan B.

He grins at the thought.

-I have a much better idea than a punishment. And if you want to punish me after that you can do as you please.- He smiles smugly. They`ll never punish him.

He almost chuckles that happy is he.  
The alphas look at each other still unsure. They have no idea what their sassy omega plans now.  
But finally they agree. Louis said himself that they could punish him afterwards if they wanted.

-Ok, then I need Harry for a second. We will go into another room (with Niall of course) and after ten minutes Zayn and Liam can come too.-  
He chuckles again and has to suppress the urge to rub his palms together and laugh like a maniac.

-Ok, we go into the bedroom.-, then he turns around and says to Niall two simple words: Code red.

The moment Niall hears the words the same mischievous look appears in his eyes.  
-Roger sir.-

And the next moment they disappear in the big master badroom. A last “No peeping” is yelled and then the door falls shut.

Liam and Zayn look at each other. Complete confusion in their gazes.  
-How about we spend the next ten minutes in the kitchen I could make us a smoothie.-, Liam asks his alpha.  
Zayn happily complies and both go in the direction of the kitchen. Over the loud noise of the mixer and the general distance they don`t hear the noises in the other room.

-Lou, Niall what are you doing..No what-, Harry tries to squirm away but it`s already to late. At first Lou had innocently kissed him on the nose but in the next moment Niall slid a blindfold over his eyes. He was pushed back and his calves hit the bedframe.  
They buckle and he finds himslef sprawled over the sheets and his hands safely secured at each bedpost.  
He yanks a few time on the ropes. They give him a bit free room.

-What the fuck? What do you plan Lou? I don`t think that this is an acceptable way to get out of your punishment.-

-Ohhh Hazzy, let`s see what you say in a few minutes.-, Louis chukles and Harry feels how the bed dips and a warm weight at his left side. Not a moment later another body presses itself to his other side.

-Harry we thought that we owe our alphas so much.-, this time it`s Niall who`s speaking. Hot breath covers him when he whispers the words into Harry`s ear.

Harry shudders.  
-W…what do you mean?-, he really has no idea what the two omegas are planning. Shouldn`t he be the one to blindfold them. Isn`t he the alpha who should have control.

And in the moment where he wants to voice his thoughts a hot mouth presses over his, taking advantage of the parted lips and suffocating all protest.

Harry feels how he almost instantly reacts to the heat above him. The lips are so soft and warm. He tastes a bit vanilla and he emits a little growl in satisfaction.

Lou, my Louis. His tongue darts out and he starts to dominate the omega. Soon it`s the omega who gasps and moans.  
-Harry.-, he breathes and Harry feels himself harden. 

-I`m ready.-, Niall`s voice suddenly sounds out and sadly disrupts Louis kissing. With a last short closed mouth kiss, Louis leaves Harry`s lips.  
Harry whines a little bit and tries to lift himself off of the bed.

He can`t see but he`d be happy if he just can feel the hot mouth again.

-Not now my alpha. Louis says. We have all the time in the world.- And then he suddenly feels little touches at his hips. Soft fingertips on naked skin.

Wait since when is he naked? The confusion must be clear to Louis and Niall because Niall says.  
-While you tried to claim your omega I undressed you. I hope it`s no problem to have a few ripped clothes.-, Niall chuckles.

Then they continue to draw unknown patterns into his skin. The sensation almost makes the alpha crazy and when two little tongues join the fun he can`t suppress the shudder. Little goosebumbs cover his hips and stomach and little spikes of pleasure run up and down his sides.

-Did you know that all sensations are so much stronger when you can`t see.-, Louis begins to lick from Harry`s collarbone, along his belly button to his groin.

-Ahhh..Lou..Ni stop, release…m… me.-, Harry tries to sound like the alpha he should be but when Louis suddenly begins to near his member he almost forgets himself.

-Do you want this Harry?-, he says and grips Harry`s cock in one hand. It`s warm and twitching. He presses his cheek against the warm skin.

-Do you want _me_?-, he can see the frantic nod of Harry who tries to remove his bindings. He grins.

-Ahhh, what luck you have to have two omegas to care for you. Will you suck Niall off.-, he sees how Harry stills.  
-And if you`re good, I will suck you off Harry. I`ll take you really deep.-, he licks along the thick vein and earns a whimper in response.  
-Will you do this for me?-, he see how Harry nods and Niall sees it as well. Without further warning he swings a leg across Harry`s head and turns around to face Lou, his own hard cock directly over Harry`s mouth. And then he sinks down into Harry`s waiting cave. At the same time Louis wraps his lips around Harry`s cock and the moans from both Harry and Niall are everything worth. He begins to suck and hums a few times. Niall rocks up and down nearly forgetting himself. 

And like this Zayn and Liam find their three mates when the ten minutes are over.

The wave of arousal that greets them when they open the door is almost overhelming. But when their eyes fall upon the three, Liam`s knees nearly give out. He has to hold on to Zayn to not just sink to the ground.

Zayn licks his lips. Their baby is captured by their two omegas and completely belongs to them. He can remember the times when Liam and he`d done the same to Harry who so easily submits but it`s nothing in comparison to this sight.

The three doesn`t even notice the two alphas who slowly close the door and leave their clothes behind. Their own erections point to their bellies.

Louis meanwhile spends his whole concentraion to properly deep-throat Harry and the sudden touch is more than surprising. His hips are gripped tightly and he shudders when a tongue probes at his hole. Licks the slick that has formed. He moans around Harry`s cock and almost chokes when the tongue goes deeper.

Slow steady thrusts into his hole follow the licking. He tries to press his butt to the wet heat but the alpha scolds him with a light slap.

-Such a greedy little omega.-, he hears the voice from Zayn.

-And here we thought you would talk to Harry but what do find we instead.-, he resumes his tongue fucking for a few moments, -we find our little alpha completely at the mercy of our sweet omegas. Harry are you a good slut for your omegas.-

When Harry hears this he begins to whimper. He tries to say yes around the cock in his mouth. Yes he`s good.  
After fifteen minutes or so of not seeing and a steady light sucking he`s almost gone. He behaves like the good boy he is. For Zayn and Liam. And now that the two are here he wants to show them.

He feels how suddenly the cock in his mouth disappears and a pair of lips attach themselves to his mouth. He feels the light stubble.

-Liaamm.-, he whimpers and hears the chuckle of the alpha. Has Niall here used your pink little mouth.-, he says and Harry obediently nods.

-Ahhh, then I think it`s time to give back the same obedience. Right Niall?-, Liam now turns to Niall one finger buried deep inside of him.

He smirks when he sees the obedient nod. Liam`s chest is against Niall`s back and he rocks back and forth.

-You`ll be so good for Harry.-, he coos and burys another finger and then another. Niall can do nothing but to moan and pant. It feels just so good. In this moment he would`ve done everything for Liam. Through hazy eyes he can see how Louis meanwhile lies on his back not a centimeter away from Harry. They kiss and hold hands while Zayn is between the omega`s legs, nursing Louis testicles.

-Ahhh pay attention to me little one.-, he suddenly feels a hand on his chin and he turns around to get a kiss from Liam.

-Will you be a good boy for me?- Niall shudders at the words. 

_Want to be a good boy for alpha._

-Right babe, you`re so good. You just have to return the favor Harry gave you. Your alpha waits for you.-, he whispers in his ear. Niall feels little a shudder spark through his body. But then the fingers are suddenly gone. His hole clenches around nothing and he feels so empty.  
He whines.

-Shhh, I know you want to get filles, right Niall?.- Niall nods. And then it makes click. He has to return the favor to Harry. He turns a little to the youngest alpha and finally crawls to him.

Harry can´t see what happens but can`t believe the warm heat which suddenly encases him.  
Bit by bit Niall sinks onto Harry`s thick cock. He breathes heavily. 

-You can do it angel.-, Liam`s at his side and gently presses at his shoulders. And with a sudden move Niall`s fully sitting on Harry`s cock. He feels so full.  
Harry moans into Louis`mouth who`s beginning to brabble little pleas of more.  
-More alpha more, need you.-

-What do you need Louis.-, Zayn asks, -Do you need my tongue to resume fucking you or…-, he stops and feels the smirk tug at his lips. He has his omega right there where he wants him. Nothing of the dominating attitude which he´d perfomed on Harry is left-

-Need you, need you in me, pleasssse.-, Louis hisses. He wants it so bad. He can see how Niall resumes to ride Harry, both hand laying on the alpha`s stomach to have the strengh to buck up and down.

He wants Zayn so bad.  
And he exactly gets it. When the tip of Zayn`s member pokes at his entrance and slowly sinks in he nearly forgets how to breath. He hisses through his teeth. The stretch with just his tongue wasn`t nearly enough and he feels a little pang of pain.

-You`ve got me Lou.-, Zayn says and strokes with one hand through his hair. The ink-black strands are slightly sweaty but it makes the whole look just so much hotter.

-You can take me Lou, You`re made for an alpha.-, and then he pushes a little deeper. Louis gasps and grips Harry`s hand a bit tighter which is still restraint by the ropes. 

And then Zayn moves a bit out and pushes in again. And again. Everytime the thrusts get a bit harder and he can see how Zayn tries to restrain himself to not just pound into him like a wild animal.

But Louis exactly want this. He wants Zayn to lose control. He wants all of him.  
-Harder-, he moans after a few more thrusts. It feels so good for him. The slight pain almost gone and making this so much better.

-Alpha harder.-, he calls and as if this were the magic words the thrusts get so much more intense. Skin is slaping onto skin and Louis can feel Zayn`s balls slap against his ass.

-You`ve begged for this Lou. Don`t blame me if you can`t walk tomorrow.-  
Louis only continues to moan, he curls his toes into the mattress before wrapping his legs around Zayn`s waist.

-More-, he breathes. Zayn leans forward caging Louis with his arms and kissing him. It`s nothing like the controlled alpha he knows.

-You`re soo good for me.-, he pushes in, -a real little omega slut-, he pushes out. Louis arches his neck, he opens his mouth to let out another moan when it suddenly gets muffled due to something shoved into his mouth. His eyes widen when he sees Liam above him.

-Won`t want to miss the whole fun.-, he says and begins to thurst in and out. Liam and Zayn kiss above his head and tell him how good he is, while next to them Harry pounds into Niall.  
He feels how his own release is approaching. He wants to come so badly, he feel how his balls almost painfully constrict.

-I think our omega wants to come.-, Liam says and pushes a little deeper, -And I think he really has earned this treat.-  
Louis hums. _Yes, yes want to come so badly. Was a good boy._

But it`s not Liam who gives him the permission, it`s Zayn.

-Come Lou.-, and Louis lets go. He releases cum streak after streak which hits his belly. He feels so good. He goes limp and only register in the back of his mind how the alphas pound into him for a few more minutes. Use him like a toy. 

Then they come and Louis feels the knot of Zayn erupt in him. If he thought he felt pleasure before this is so much better.

He moans when he swallows Liam`s come And moans when Zayn carefully lies him on his side, pressed against his chest. Cum spurting deep inside him. He absentmindedly registers how Niall moans and whimpers when he´s allowed to come and how Harry knotts the petite omega. 

He more feels than sees how Liam releases Harry`s wrist and blindfold to place the limp body at Niall`s side who`s still bound to him. At last Liam cuddles behind Harry knowing that the alpha needs as much comfort as he can get. He throws the blanket over them and sees how the omegas who lie back to back in their middle tangle their hands together.

He relishes in the sight of his four mates.

Liam can´t believe he deserves it.

§§§


	28. Inner animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ready to learn about their animals? :)

-Sooo, do you still want to punish me?-, Louis has a smug smile on his lips when he looks into Zayn`s eyes.  
He comfortably lays on his chest his other pack members next to him. They`re still naked and sweaty.  
He feels a low vibration when Zayn chuckles.  
-What do you think guys? Do we want to forgive him this one time?-

-I think this one time we can make an exception but if he ever runs away again without any explanation it won`t end this happy, you hear me.-, Liam says.

Louis obediently nods. –Use your words Lou.-, he hears Harry grumble next to Niall.

-Yes alpha.-, he knows that this are the words they want to hear and this is what they get. The alphas purr happily at the omega before snuggling again.

-Can we try and turn into our hybrid form.-, angel`s voice is heard after a few minutes.

Louis ears perk up. -Yes I want that too. And I want to know what your forms are. -Harry`s probably a frog.-, Louis chuckles at his own joke. And I`m an hedgehod.

-I think we can do that.-, Zayn mentions stroking Louis` hair. 

-If we pay attention at you and protect you nothing should go wrong. The worst which can happens is that it hurts your bones a bit or…-, he hestiates, subconsciously stopping his stroking.

-Wha…? What can happen?-, Niall asks timidly. 

-Your animal, if not in complete sincro could overpower your mind and therefore rule your body.-  
Louis startles and lifts himself a bit putting his weight on his elbows.

-You mean we could fall in odigression?- He totally doesn`t want that. He feels sick just thinking about what could happen. He could hurt somebody.

He inevitably looks to Niall. He can see the faint scar on his arm.  
-Hey don`t worry Louis.-, he reassures him.  
-But I don`t want to hurt anybody.-

Zayn resumes the petting and stroking to calm his omega down.

-Louis it`s nothing like odigression. That only happens when you`re completely in distress. The thing which could happen is that your omega doesn`t want to retreat and stays in your mind. But don`t worry it won`t hurt anybody.-

At this Louis sighes in relief.

-Ok, then I want to do it. With all of you together.-, he nods as if to show his conviction.  
-Harry will you shower with me.-, he turns to the alpha who instantly lifts his head.

\- Only if you wash my back.-, he replies but moves to stand up.  
-Ohh, I will do sooo much more.-, Louis gives a wink and swaddles into the bathroom, his butt swinging to the left and right.

-See you later guys.-, Harry says and follows his omega into the bathroom.

After some pretty good blowjobs they dress themselves and wait in the living room for the others.

-Wanna have a sandwich Lou?-, Harry asks while making himself one.

-Nahhh, thank you.-, he answers and instead sprawls onto the couch. –The others are probably ready in a minute.- And true to his words, Niall comes with their two other alpas. Together they leave the house and enter the forest which is near them.

The two omegas bounce with every step that excited are they. Louis takes Niall`s hand and together they run a little in front of the alphas.

-Be careful you two.-, they hear one of them yell. –And stop or don`t you want want to turn.- They instantly halt and wait for their alphas.

-Ok what do we have to do?- The three alphas barely stop when the omegas almost jump at them.

-Calm down you two or it won`t function.-, they stop to jump. –Ok and now undress yourself. We don`t know if one of you is a big animal. You don`t want to rip your clothes. They all strip and now stand naked before each other. They form a little circle.  
The wind brushes against their bodys and lets Louis shiver. Somehow there is an eerie feeling. But he likes eerie.

-You have to listen to your inner voice and when you feel a certain tug you have to grip it. Imagine that you want to be one with your animal.-, Zayn says.

-That`s all?-, Louis is a little disappointed. He thought there would be some more fantasy, some magic.

-It isn`t as easy as it sounds. The first few times are always very hard. But we`ll be here.-, Harry says and looks at his two omegas. -Just try it.-

Louis looks into Niall`s eyes, their hands are still locked. They nod to each other before closing their eyes.

Louis tries to concentrate himself on nothing but his mind. He searches for something new. Deep, steady breaths are heard from him and the other omega. And then he feels it. It`s like a warm light which spreads through his body. It fills every core of his being. And then it hurts. He wants to cry but only a whine leaves his mouth. 

His bones rearange themselves to something completely new. And he feels how another mind presses against his own. For a terrible long moment he doesn`t know which one will win but then he relaxes.

-Lou.-, he hears a voice and opens his eyes. He has to look up to see his friends. Then he looks at his body. The first thing he sees are little caramel colored paws.

-He opens his mouth to say something but his mouth only leaves a mewl.

-Lou you`re so beatiful-, he hears Harry. –Such a beautiful cat.-  
Cat? Did he hear right. His shape shifter form is a cat? Well, at least it would explain why he has to look up to see everyone. But now he looks down again. He sees the caramel colored fur. He licks one or two time tentatively at his chest. His fur is soft and smooth.

Wenn he hears little ahhs and ohhhs he looks up and sees the fond gazes of his friends. He tries to smile but somehow it doesn`t work. Instead he opens his mouth and a long meooow is heard.

Well at least he can express something.  
Then he waits. He looks up to Niall who`s observing him with shining eyes. Louis meows again to say that he should try and turn.

Niall shakes his head a few times as if to escape his little fantasy and closes his eyes. Not a minute later Louis can see how Niall`s face changes and how his whole body shrinks. It doesn`t last long nevertheless it looks amazing. 

But the fox which now stands in front of him is much more amazing. He`s beautiful. More than that. And both omegas can hear gasps from the alphas.

Normaly the fur of the shape shifter form has the color of the person`s hair. Of course there are exceptions.

But Niall`s pelt isn`t blonde. It`s white.  
It shines in the sun and nearly glistens like thousand diamonds. Combine this with the bright blue eyes and he`s the most beautiful thing he`s ever seen.

Niall looks around, he tries to do a few steps before he trips over one of his legs and topples down like a stone.

A high pitched squeak is heard. Louis jumps to his side. Somehow it isn`t that difficult for him to coordinate all his limps. He nudges at Ni`s side with his snout. Meowing a few times. Niall roles over onto his back and makes a sound which is similar to a laugh. 

The omega stretches his limbs before rolling back over to Louis. They have nearly the same height but Niall is a tad bigger. When he is face to face with Louis he suprisingly opens his mouth and licks Louis cheek.

Louis stiffs shortly but then relaxes and cuddles a little closer to the fox. He doesn`t know how much time passes but somehow he had begun to purr.

He really likes grooming. He really, really loves it. And he could`v stay like this for hours if now for the big shadow which blocks the sun.

Slowly Louis looks up. He has to crane his neck to see what`s behind him and what stopped Niall`s licking.

_Wow, they`re big._

And they really are. Before him stand the most beautiful creatures (except Niall of course) he`s ever seen.

 _Their alphas_. Louis turns around to get a better look. He can feel who`s who. There`s the wolf which has dark brown fur and only the paws are in a brighter color. Liam.

Then there`s a lynx. Louis had seen lynx in a zoo. They have a beautiful dotted coat but Harry is so much more beautiful. His fur is a bit longer than that of the usual lynx and curl slightly at the ends. There is n`t a single dot on his pelt therefore it was difficult for Louis to identify his mate as a lynx. Harry has black tufts of hair on his ears and a more than fluffy tail. Clever eyes look down at the little cat.

And eventually there is Zayn. Zayn`s form is a leopard. But not any leopart. He`s a panther. His deep black fur covers him from head to toe. It glistens in the sun so that it almost looks like onyx. Add this to his majestic posture and he looks like a king. 

Louis wants to submit to him. He sinks to his paws and lays his head between them. Niall does the same.

And they don`t move until their alpha gives them permission. He licks both of them a few times to indicate that they can stand up. Then he turns around and shows with his head in the direction of the forest.

He wants to run.

And without further ado Louis begins. He shoots between branches and gras, jumps over rocks and tree stumps. This is what he needed all this time. He can feel how the cat in him cries and meows out of happiness. It`s finally free.

He more feels than hears the others at his side. Even when he had a little more time then them his little body cannot outrun the others. But that doesn`t matter, it`s the opposite. His cat likes to feel his mates, his alphas and his omega.  
And Louis can feel how it bonds with the others. Deep down they connect. He can feel the rush Harry experiences and the slight worry Liam has. He can feel the happiness of Zayn and Niall. 

He loves it. 

He would`ve run forever but he sees how the sun goes down and the alphas stop. Louis doesn`t want to go back but they have to. Harry even snaps at his leg because Louis tries to escape them.

He just wants to be here forever. Here he has everything he ever wanted. He has his mates he`s one with his omega and inner animal. He doesn`t have to worry about disappointing someone. He truly can live with only his instincts.

He hisses at Harry and meows a few times. No he doesn`t want to change.  
After a few minutes of playful snapping and hissing Harry has enough. Like the bad kitten Louis is he simply graps the delicate fur and skin of Louis` neck with his teeth and lifts the kitten.

-Meowww.-, Louis says and tries to escape. But after the grip just tightens and even his clawing doesn`t function he gives up. And so he gets carried all the way back till they`re next to their clothes.

Harry carefully puts his little kitten down and turns. The others are already waiting. Niall had a few more problems but he`s now in his human form.

-Wooow, that was... Just wooow. I feel so, so, so, sooo much better.-, his smile is big and relieved like he feared that the turning wouldn`t be good.

While he jumps into his clothes he gushes about the experience. –And did you all feel that spark. I mean, somehow that that….-, he doesn`t know how to answer but Zayn comes to his aid.  
-It was amazing babe. I think our animals bonded.- The other boys smile.

Louis thinks it`s now time to change back into his human form so he concentrates. He feels how his body changes and wants to open his eyes but then he feels it.  
He doesn`t has the chance to interprete this feeling any further because his cat somehow is more present than ever in his head.

It doesn`t want to leave. And it`s nearly a fight between the two. A fight of “who can have this human body”. The cat meows and cries and then it snaps.

§§§


	29. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve decided to post the last two chapter at the same day so I hope you`re ready for some fluff.

-Louis babe? Is everything alright?-, Harry look at their little omega with worry. After Louis turned into a human again he just collapsed. Zayn reassured them all that it happens all the time. After all is the first turning very straining. So Harry scooped their little omega up and returned to their villa.

They had to pack the last things without Louis. The omega was sleeping in Harry`s arms. And he continued to sleep the whole ride to the airport and half of the flight.

Now he`s finally waking up.  
-Lou I`m so happy you`re alright.-, says Harry who`s next Niall (window side) and Louis (aisle side).  
But Louis just stares at him with droopy eyes. Then he yawns a bit emitting a high squeaking sound.

Then he licks Harry`s face.  
-Wh..what?.-, Harry nearly jumps on Niall`s lap. To say that he`s surprised is an understatement. Louis meanwhile tries to crawl on Harry`s lap. He straddles his waist and begins to dip his nose into Harry`s neck. He snuffles and licks at his collarbones. Sucks and bites. He`s fully concentrated to mark his alpha as his.

-Lou babe. Did your animal take over?-, Harry asks but doesn`t expect an answer. Instead he begins to pet Louis soft hair and enjoys the attention.

-Not fair.-, Liam says from the seat next to them, -I also want some cute omega marking me-. The little omega instantly lifts his head when he hears his other alpha`s voice.

_He wants me_ , the little boy thinks and begins to climb with gangly and akward legs over seats to move to his other alpha. He gives him and Zayn the same treatment. His rewards are little pets and whispered words of how good he is.

-You`re our good boy, aren`t ya.-, his alpha with black fur whispers. A shudder tingles through his body and Louis rubs his head along alpha`s chest.

-Hey, why doesn`t he lick me?-, the most beautiful voice asks. Niall climbed from his window seat into Louis`and isn`t a meter away. He leans over the armrest and makes pouty lips.

When the omega sees this he instantly hurries to him. _His omega, my omega._

Niall hasn`t the chance to escape the forceful hug that follows.

-Ahhh, now you`re getting your wanted attention babe.-, Liam grins from his seat. Neither Louis nor Niall answer their alpha, they`re way too deep in their own little world. The “cat” straddles now his omega shielding him from the world. Protecting him. And then he begins to groom his omega.

_Have to clean him. Make him shine and mark him_ , the omega thinks and starts his work. He begins at the cheek of his omega who giggles a bit. When the omega hears the sound it just encourages him so much more. And the next half hour he pays all his attention to lick and love his omega.

When he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder he hisses. His golden eyes flash to the beta which is currently standing in the aisle. 

_Must protect my omega, is the only thought in his head._

But then his alpha grabs him. A moment later and he`d attacked the beta.  
-Lou, calm down that`s just a flight attendant.- The omega doesn`t know what his alpha is saying but he sounds more scolding than concerned.

_Does that mean the beta isn`t a threat?_

-Oh my god. I`m sorry. I didn`t know he`s currently in o-space. I shouldn`t have touched him.-, the beta apologizes.  
-Don`t worry, he`s just a bit over-protective of his omega.-, Harry smiles and pets Louis who arches into the touch.

-Ah, he`s such a sweet boy.-, the beta says then his features light up, -Wait a moment. My sister is also an omega and when she`s in that state she really likes to get coddled.- And with this the young man grabs into his pocket an pulls a candy out. It`s wrapped in red sparkling paper and a silver strawberry is printed onto the front. When Louis sees the little sparkling thing he instantly makes grabby hands at the thingy.

The boys chuckle.

-Can I give it to him.-, the beta asks and looks to Harry who fondly nods. -Thank you-, he says when the guy goes away.

Then he turns to Louis who`s currently gnawing at the paper but then makes a disgruntled face. 

Niall chuckles and gently takes the candy out of his hands and unwraps the sweet.  
-Here Lou, now you can eat it.- He holds it in front of Louis` face who wraps his lips around the candy. But instead of just taking it he sucks at Niall`s fingers. Blue eyes blinking through thick lashes at his omega.

Niall`s breath catches in his chest, his dick teitches. Then the omega takes the candy and finally lets Niall`s finger slip out.  
-Uhhhh, Louis you`re such a tease.-, he tries to sound calm even if he wants to ravish his mate. Normally he`s the innocent one and Lou cares for him but now their roles are the complete opposite.

He has ro rein himself to not take advantage of the sweet omega who now happily sucks his candy. Every now and then a purr is heard. 

After a few minutes observing him, Louis suddenly stops, his brows are furrowing before his eyes are refocusing on Niall.

-Hey, Lou stay…-, before Niall can finish his sentence soft strawberry-sweet lips close over his. He can taste the extremely sweet flavour on Louis` lips before the candy slips into his mouth. His eyes widen. What? As fast as Louis lips came they`re gone. Now he looks at Niall with a happy smile.  
Niall sucks tentatively at the goody. He looks to Liam and Zayn who`re chuckling. –I think Louis wants to share his treasure with his omega-, Liam says.

Oh?! He flushes read and then looks to Louis who smiles at him. –Thank you, Lou.-, he says shyly and hugs him close.

After staying a few moments like this Louis leans a bit away and attaches his mouth again to Niall`s lips. Niall now obediently opens his mouth and pushes the candy back into Louis` who happily takes it. He lingers a little longer and licks and sucks at Niall`s tongue to savor the sweet taste. This unfortunately does nothing good to Niall`s lower regions and he groans.  
-Uhhh, when Louis is more like himself he has to give me a blowjob he says.-, earning chuckling from their alphas. 

-Ohhh I like to see that.-, Harry purrs into Niall`s ear licking its shell.

-I really would like that.-

§§§

And so the flight passes and finally the two omegas fall asleep. When the alphas try to detach the two they`re have to use gentle violence. Even in their sleep the omegas are glued to each other

-Ohhhh I`m tired.-, Harry says who`s currently carrying Niall. He gently puts him next to Louis on their king sized back in their hotel room.

Zayn kisses him on the cheek. -Go to sleep babe.-, he says.  
-Aren`t you coming too?-, Harry asks longingly.  
-Don`t worry babe. I just have to check a few things and then I`m coming. Have an eye on our sweet babys.- He opens the door and slips through.

He can`t tell Harry what he`s really doing. Over the last few weeks he, Paul and his team have done everything to…well…to destroy modest. They had to search the higher ups to really achieve a change. Sometimes they had to use violence but mostly it was a smooth process. Blackmailing was a solid method.

And soon modest would be bankrupt. Zayn invested in a small label which hopefully would grow in the future. And they would take all the harassed omegas and betas modest had abused and still abuses.

His men had begun to make contact to a few of modest “worst” cases.

Even now Zayn nearly wished he would`ve been the one to kill Lacey if he remembers Paul`s words.

“We `ve found at least ten causes with severe omega abuse and 25 more were betas got sexual harrased by their managers or producers.”

This has to stop. Not only modest management treats their omegas and betas like this. There are always people who think better of themselves. But this has to stop. And Zayn is willing to do everything in his power.

He knows it won`t be easy to create a management which is safe for omegas, betas and alphas. Neither it´s easy to find the right people. But why is he a millionaire if he doesn`t use his money for something good.

He `s just a step away from destroying them and he`ll show no mercy.

-Never again.-, he whispers while striding along the corridor.

§§§

 

Two months later:

**Modest became bankrupt**

Everybody who enjoys music knows the big label Modest management. Stars like little mix and one direction had a contract with them. But multiple scandals shatter the heart of thousand fans.  
For one they`ve evaded taxes. More than three billions Us-$ were stolen.

But unfortunately this isn`t the biggest scandal. The omega-right movement “ProOmega” received anonymous hints and proof that several omegas, betas and even alphas got sexually, verbally and physically abused.  
To preserve their safety no names or identitys are published.

We all know that omega-abuse is one of the gravest violations existing therefore hundreds of employees have to expect imprisonment for several years.  
After these shocking news the ProOmega movement establishes hundreds of new initiatives with thousand of volunteers.  
One of them is the well known Alpha _Zayn Malik_ from One direction who momentarily gives sanctum to over 200 abused omegas.  
Many abused victims didn`t dare to say anything in order to maintain their profession. We all know that it`s hard to establish a reputation in music business especially for omegas.

But according to Mr. Malik he founded a new label to help the victims maintain their careers. He said that he will initiate several programs and surveillance to guarantee a fair treatment for everybody.

Now we have to wait and hope that omegas, betas and alphas who get abused report their maltreatment.

Help is found under:

xxxx-4628-4739  
or: xxxx-4738-3848

Zayn looks up from his phone and smiles. His heart is beating fast but not out of anger but excitement. This article is just one of hundreds in the last week.

He knew that his time would come but he didn`t knew that he would play such a big role. He thought he would do the “dirty work” and then he would offer abused victims a safe management. But suddenly there weren`t ten or twenty people who wanted his help but hundreds.  
At first he didn`t know why so many would trust him after all he was an alpha but when he looks at his omegas he knows that it`s thanks to them.

He told them a few weeks ago that he wants to found a label which would cooperate with ProOmega. Nothing more.  
He doesn`t know if he will be ready to tell them what he`d done. Sometimes the only thing which prevents the nightmares from overhelming him are his omegas and alphas. But he doesn`t regret his decision, he doesn`t regret that he killed that trainer.

So after he told them they didn`t scold him that it was an illusive idea, no they did everything to support him. When the scandal broke out Louis and Niall did everything to help the omegas. They visited some of them personally and gave interviews.  
People believe them because their omegas and told their own experiences.

For Niall it was a big step and Zayn knows how hard it was nevertheless Niall never doubted what he did.

And now the four of them are working together to make this world better. Even if it`s only a little bit.

Everytime he thinks about his mates he has to smile. Without them he would`ve given up a long time ago.

-What are you smiling at Zaynii.-, Niall jumps onto his lap and puts his tiny arms around his neck. –You know today is our day off so no work. Paul and all the other guys will look after the stuff-thingys we need to do. Today is our day.-

-I know angel.-, he gently caresses Niall`s cheek and lets his hand glide to Niall`s neck where you can the see the claiming bites. Niall like everyone of them has four tiny scars which show everybody that they belonged to each other.  
-Let`s cuddle the others. I think Louis nearly suffocates in alpha-pheromones.-

-I don`t.- they hear the voice from the bed and in the next moment a sleepy Louis is looking up.  
-I don`t suffocate. I drown, I relish.-, he grins and holds his arms out so that his omega can crawl to him.

-You were away for so long.-, he whines and pets the omega`s hair, -And you don`t smell like me.-  
Niall laughs –I was only away for like five minutes.-

-Exactly. Now I have to mark you again.-, he latches his mouth at Niall`s neck and sucks at his claiming mark. He feels Niall shudder and feels his hard dick press at his leg.

-Mhmmm I think we should wake our alphas to help us with our little problem, maybe I`ll eat your cute little butt if you`re good.-

Niall moans and grips tighter. Little “yes`s” and “please`s” escape his mouth and he moans when he hears Zayn crawl up behind him and grinds against his ass.  
-Well I think that`s a beautiful idea.-

Louis smiles when Liam and Harry stir from all the arousal in the air. He loves them all so much. He can feel every single one of them in every core of his body.  
And with this feels their love.

In the night they all bonded the feeling was so overhelming that he cried for hours and nothing could calm him down except holding his omega and alphas. Everytime one of them went to the toilet ot tried to stand up, he growled and whined so long until they were back.

He couldn`t believe that he earned this much love. He didn`t believe he was worth it after the …things with his mother.

They still don`t have contact and she didn`t visit him as expected. Nonetheless they got an invitation to her wedding and they went.

It was ok. She said exactly five words to him “Thank you for coming” and “Bye”. Louis tried not to cry but he did it anyway. Ru talked to him and it was ok.

And Louis admitted that Mark was good to her. He seemed to be patient and calm. He saw how his mother looked at him and he knows that she loves him. She could love him even if she can`t love her son.

Mark even apologized to Louis and suggested that he could visit them sometimes but Louis only smiled and thanked him for the offer.

He doesn`t know if his mother will be able to forgive him but Louis learned that “peace” doesn`t mean that every single aspect in your life has to be perfect. It doesn`t mean that you have to have a good job and money and fame. It doesn`t mean that everybody loves you.

Peace doesn`t mean perfect.

And Louis found peace. He found peace the night their bond got complete.

He found peace in the infinite love of his mates.

And he knows that they found peace in him.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes this is the end.  
> I think it`s needless to say how grateful I`m for for your support, your comments, kudos and bookmarks so just thank you.
> 
> Furthermore I wanted to tell you how much I loved to write this story and encourage everybody who has an idea for a fic to write it down :).
> 
> Stay strong, stay healthy and remember: There`s always somebody who cares for you <3


End file.
